Chronique d'une créature de l'ombre : Sasuke Uchiwa
by sonnyus
Summary: Invité, j'écrivis son histoire à sa demande, découvrant comment il est devenu ce qu'il est, aux traverses d'une vie égale à des centaines, ayant traversé des épreuves qui l'ont marqué. Comme sa mort, sa renaissance, sa transformation en "créature de la nuit" et sa rencontre avec sa nouvelle famille. OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et caetera... Rating M
1. Prélude

**Genre** : OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle** : Salut à tous. De retour depuis longtemps. Elle sera l'occasion pour moi de reprendre de bonnes bases. Cette fiction va tenter d'être hebdomadaire, durant le temps qu'elle durera. J'avoue avoir les grandes lignes, mais pas vraiment de fin particulière. Le style que j'ai choisi pour l'écrire, vous en conviendrez, est assez particulière, j'attendrais les retours.

Important, avant que tu commences, toi qui lis ce fic. Celle-ci va parler de viole, de mort, de tout ce que tes cauchemardé regorge. Je n'ai pas de limite dans mes horreurs. Je ne serai pas un concours, mais je préfère prévenir qu'on est plus proche du DARK que du paradis.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnage sont a Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Préface_

À toi, lecteur et lectrice, qui cherche à t'occuper. À toi, qui penses que l'horreur est un jeu amusant. À toi, donc l'espoir est un plaisir. À toi, personne, qui ne refuse pas la folie et l'absurde. À toi, qui ne vas pas hurler à la stupidité et au fait que cela est impossible.

Cette histoire n'a pas de prétention, elle ne vous est pas présente avec vocation d'instruction, ni même de réel sérieux ou autre folie que beaucoup pourraient reprocher de faire d'apologie.

Sachez, pourtant, que moi, l'auteur, je vous écris chacun moi avec un vrai sérieux et une réflexion, voulant, ayant pour but, de vous amuser et vous prouver que derrière chaque vérité, se cache un secret bien plus intéressant à découvrir pour celui qui cherche. Donnez-vous la peine de chercher et vous trouverez plus que ce que vous cherchiez.

Après cette histoire, après chaque chapitre, si vous ne ressentez rien, je ne vous en voudrais pas, le simple fait qu'un sourire vous parvienne m'emplira de joie.

Mon nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je ne suis pas le héros de cette histoire, je doute même qu'il puisse exister un « héro » dans ce que je vais vous raconter, tant son moral est quasi inexistante.

Ses écrits sont dus à un enregistrement que j'ai réalisé avec un homme, un comte, que j'appellerai ici Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa. Les différents noms prononcés, ainsi durant tout le long du récit, seront des pseudonymes, afin de protéger leur identité et aussi, respecter les règles, peu nombreuses, qu'on m'a imposées, expliquant l'absence que j'ai eue sur le site. De par cet échange, j'ai décidé d'écrire, mot pour moi, notre échange.

J'ai décidé d'écrire mon roman au présent, trouvant cela plus facile à expliquer, mais cette interview remonte à plus d'un an, espérant que vous apprécierez.


	2. Vie antérieure

**Genre** : OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle** : Salut à tous. De retour depuis longtemps. Elle sera l'occasion pour moi de reprendre de bonnes bases. Cette fiction va tenter d'être hebdomadaire, durant le temps qu'elle durera. J'avoue avoir les grandes lignes, mais pas vraiment de fin particulière. Le style que j'ai choisi pour l'écrire, vous en conviendrez, est assez particulière, j'attendrais les retours.

Important, avant que tu commences, toi qui lis ce fic. Celle-ci va parler de viole, de mort, de tout ce que tes cauchemardé regorge. Je n'ai pas de limite dans mes horreurs. Je ne serai pas un concours, mais je préfère prévenir qu'on est plus proche du DARK que du paradis.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnage sont a Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Sasuke Uchiwa_

Installer autour d'une table simple, je suis dans un salon, éclairé par de faibles lumières et des bougies qui m'entourent, éclairant les murs. Loin de me questionner, je fus un peu étonné, saluant le comte Uchiwa, placé devant la grande baie vitrée pour regarder le paysage nocturne du parc de sa résidence.

Me déplacer jusqu'à lui n'a pas été difficile, c'est surtout le temps pour y arriver qui m'a posé problème. Forte heureusement, j'ai eu de quoi m'occuper et, sous les conseils de mon accompagnatrice, une employée, séduisante, je dois l'admettre, je me suis détendu et endormi dans le train, qui me fit quitter mon pays natal.

Arrivé hier en gare, celle-ci était déserte, sans doute à cause de l'heure, la nuit totale ayant pris place à ce moment. Je n'ai pas grand souvenir de la composition de la gare, seule son entrée m'a marqué. Oh beaucoup me diraient que c'est idiot, mais sur l'arc, à l'entrée du lieu, se trouvait des sculptures, à même la pierre, représentant des démons et autres petits être, torturés avec sourires.

Oui, dis comme ça, cela fait très gore, pourtant, de visuel, je puis vous garantir qu'on se prend une curiosité morbide à regarder avec détail la manière dont chacun est torturé et a quoi ressemble son tortionnaire, le paroxysme fut atteint quand les portes furent fermées, révélant des gravures de flamme et lierre, qui envahit la porte, se reflétant avec la lune, donnant l'impression de se trouver devant la porte des enfers de la divine comédie.

Ce fut mon accompagnatrice qui me réveilla, me demandant de me presser, avec respect, en me rappelant que j'étais attendu. Loin de la limousine, comme je l'imaginais, ayant eu droit à celle-ci qui est venue me cherche chez moi pour m'amener à la garde de départ, je me trouvai devant une calèche des plus sublimes, digne des représentations que j'en avais en pensant dix-huitième siècle, y montant avec une joie qui détruise ma surprise.

Mon voyage, jusqu'aux manoirs du comte, me fit traverser la ville, que, malgré l'obscurité, éclairée par des lampadaires de notre époque, je trouva horriblement moche.

Je ne suis pas critique, n'ayant pas cette prétention de vous dire quoi aimé ou quoi haïr. Je pense plutôt vous diriger dans mon sens en annonçant que, avec le reculer que j'en eus durant mes différents voyages, je pense cette ville nullement à sa place dans l'environnement qu'on me présentait. C'est comme trouver un art cubisme au Moyen-Âge. On peut aimer, on trouvera que cela fait tache dans ce qui nous entoure, même si c'est du Cézanne.

Devant ce spectacle, je me suis contenté de rester assis sur la banquette, main dans les poches pour retirer, avec mes gants de cuir, me protégeant du froid, la batterie de mon portable, ne voulant pas devenir ce que je critique, ayant, à cette époque, aucun espoir que quelqu'un me contacte.

Voyager en calèche fut une expérience grandissante et amusante, me détendant en me faisant invité à regarder encore dehors pour comprendre sa raison d'exister, ma curiosité me faisant obéir, repassant la tête pour voir que nous avions quitté la ville pour rentrer dans un chemin montagneux, passant du moderne au contemporain sans transition, empruntant des chemins étroits et des virages trop serrés pour qu'une voiture puisse naviguer, ne laissant pas la place à deux calèches de naviguer.

Malgré ma compréhension, mon guide m'expliqua que le comte aimait sa tranquillité et préférais vivre éloigné de cette folie du béton et que, pour s'assurer de ne pas être ennuyé, est le seul possesseur de la calèche à des kilomètre a la ronde.

Comme je le comprends, me plaisant à rentrer dans la forêt sombre, éclairé uniquement par la faible lumière du cocher, pour guider ses cheveux, voyant en ce paysage un tableau de peindre, à faire cauchemarder les achluophobe, surtout quand des yeux jaunes me parvenais entre les arbres.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir dura plusieurs minutes, ne me déplaisant pas, me permettant surtout de comprendre que le marcheur, de par la pente que nous empruntons, ainsi que le temps qu'il devra mettre, est un supplicié.

Arrivé à destination, je fus accueilli par des serviteurs, tout sourire, le garde-chasse, ainsi que le chef de la sécurité, étant les premiers à me serrer la main, avec un sourire sympathique, que l'obscurité ainsi que le peu de lumière, leur donnaient l'air caverneux.

C'est avec un sourire poli que je réponds avoir fait bon voyage, allant prendre mes valises pour les voir déjà porter par les serviteurs, me retournant aussi vite en entendant une voix claire m'appeler, voyant un homme grand et fin, qui se présenta comme le majordome de la maison, m'annonçant que le comte m'attend et souhaite me saluer, me le présentant d'un geste invitant, pour que je le voie sur le perron de la maison, à plusieurs mètres de moi, devant traverser un parc spacieux entre la barrière, qu'on a traversé, et la porte du manoir gigantesque.

J'avoue, à ce moment, j'avais honte. Honte parce que, quoique j'aie pris une douche et bien dormi avant et durant le voyage, mon corps avait bien senti la journée, mon odeur étant devenue un mélange de sueur et de renfermé, mon visage reflétant les longueurs et le poids de ne rien avoir fait durant le voyage, surtout que je n'avais pas la possibilité de cacher mes cernes avec du mascara noir, celui-ci étant dans mon sac, lui-même pris par les serviteurs.

Tel un animal qu'on amène à l'abattoir, j'avance en me forçant à sourire et garder la tête haute.

Ce fut la deuxième fois que je le rencontre, le premier étant quand il m'a convoqué pour un « entretien », étant plus une invitation au mariage d'une de ses connaissances, à sa résidence, pour me faire chercher et le rencontrer dans son bureau, me faisant la proposition de m'accueillir dans son manoir, pourtant, j'eus l'impression de le découvrir à nouveau.

Il me salua avec un sourire léger, me demandant les banalités sur le voyage, prenant rapport avec mon guide, qui s'avère être une de ses amies proches, qui semble, hiérarchiquement, au-dessus de tous, n'étant pas exempté de travail dans ce manoir, au vu des ordres rapides que lui donne le majordome, après qu'elle ait confirmé, au comte, que j'ai été calme et plaisant, me donnant l'impression de m'être fait juger sur tous mes actes, depuis que je l'ai rencontré à ma gare.

Le comte fut, étonnement, très plaisant, n'exprimant pas de réels sentiments, mais eut une aura qui m'a apaisée et me donna vraiment l'impression d'être un hôte de grandes marques. Il me parla peu, me posant quelques questions rapides pour savoir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose de particulier durant mon séjour, m'annonçant être très pris par ses obligations et ne pourra me tenir compagnie que la nuit, dans le salon qui nous est réservé.

Pendant qu'il m'expliqua les règles simples, qui lui viennent en tête, et le fonctionnement de la maison, à savoir que, si j'ai besoin, je demande et suis servie, il me présenta les grandes pièces de la maison ; cuisine, salle à manger, notre salon privé, le salon public, les quelques toilettes et chambres sur notre chemin, m'annonçant que dans la mienne, tout est déjà prévu, finissant en m'amenant devant celle-ci en me donnant une clé, en fer, à pompe, avec une chaîne en petite maille.

C'est avec sourire qu'il m'annonce la bonne nuit et me conseilla de bien dormir et ne pas hésiter à demander des couvertures si j'en aurais eu besoin, partant avec un petit rictus avant que j'ai le temps de dire quelque chose.

Ayant vite compris que je n'ai pas assez bien caché mon état, je me dépêche d'ouvrir ma porte pour la refermer avec la serrure à pompe, ajoutant, plus par automatisme, les verrous le long de la porte.

Allumant la lumière, je me rendis compte que les lampes étaient à gaz, réglable par un petit robinet à leurs bases, l'utilisant pour faire grossir la flamme, mais pas plus que mon pouce. Mes bagages furent posés le long du mur, ne gênant pas le passage, mais je me concentra plus sur ma chambre, simple et décorer avec un luxe simple, appuyant cette impression d'être un hôte de marque.

Sans vraiment perdre de temps, je me suis déshabillé et ai plongé dans le lit, n'ayant que mon haut et sous-vêtement, pour me laisser envahir par le sommeil en sentant le matelas, doux, me donnant l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

J'ignore le temps que j'ai dormi, mais le soleil fut bien avancé quand j'ouvris les yeux, me levant pour voir le manoir sous la joue de la lumière du jour, lui donnant une dorure admirable.

M'habillant de mes vêtements d'hier, plus guider par mon estomac que mon image, je me dirigeais, avec une certaine gêne, jusqu'à la cuisine, rencontrant l'un des serviteurs, qui m'invita à table, annonçant allant me chercher mon plat, mon ventre ne s'en plaignant pas.

Pendant que je mangea, il m'annonça que lui et le reste des serviteurs, ont rangé mes affaires dans les armoires, se récoltant un remerciement avant de repartir à sa tâche.

Cette journée n'eut pas grand-chose à raconter. J'ai mangé avec entrain, dans un silence apaisant, avant de retourner dans ma chambre et, sans vraiment comprendre, sans doute l'ambiance apaisante, je me suis recouché avec envie, dormant d'un sommeil lourd afin de me réveiller quand le soleil commença à s'illuminer de sa couleur orangée, me donnant le signal pour me doucher et m'habiller de vêtements simples, mais unis noirs, mes cheveux courts me permettant une coiffure avec facilité, avant de sortir de ma chambre pour aller dans notre salon privé, où le comte eut la même position qu'actuellement, s'étant tourné vers moi pour me saluer avec sourire en me demandant de ne pas me presser en me voyant paniqué pendant que j'installais mon matériel, m'annonçant que j'étais largement plus en avance que ce qu'il aurait espéré, ajoutant que le stress ne me va pas.

Cinq minutes me fallut pour mettre sur la table les micros et les bandes numériques, doublés d'un autre enregistreur, préférant trop avoir que pas assez.

J'annonce que nous pouvons commencer, faisant ainsi se retourner le concerner vers moi avec calme, marchant avec droiture en me demandant si j'ai une bonne portée avec mon matériel, ce donc je lui garantis, m'avançant sur le fait que ce matériel m'a jamais trahi.

Il en sourit, me demandant comment cela marche, voyant le bouton enregistrer pour appuyer dessus avant que je comprenne.

xxx

\- Monsieur Uchiwa.

\- À vous de commencer mon cher. Parlez-moi de vous.

\- De moi ? Mais je…

\- Vous êtes une personne inconnue dans ce lieu, dans mon univers. Présentez-vous donc. N'ayez point peur, je ne vous jugerais pas. Faites donc.

xxx

Malgré ma surprise, je sentis, après ses mots, un gain d'ego qui me fit enchaîner les mots naturellement.

xxx

\- Fort bien. Mon nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance, vous pouvez donc m'appeler par mon titre d'écrivain, ou par un synonyme de ma langue ou celle du monde. Je suis dans ma vingtaine d'années. J'écris par passion et c'est après une période stagnante que je suis ici.

-Continuer, je vous prie.

\- Rien de plus à présenter. Mes histoires n'ont pas encore connu de publication livre. Je m'auto-publie par des forums et des sites d'écriture. Pour cause de multiple déménagement et problème privé, j'ai plus eu l'occasion d'écrire. Ma quête d'un emploi m'a conduit à délaiser l'écriture, mais pas la lecture, me concentrant sur des séries de fantaisie. Mais, très vite, celle-ci s'est laissé envahir par une nouvelle passion, les jeux vidéo.

-Oui. Cette époque numérique ne nous laisse pas lui échapper. Moi-même j'en trouve certain de marrant en y voyant les enfants, de mes invités, y jouer.

\- Loin de vouloir cracher dessus, ma passion, pour les jeux, en est telle que, je peux y passer des journées entières sans m'arrêter. C'est-

-Une faim insatiable qui nous rogne l'être, voulant toujours plus encore et encore, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter, mais devant le faire et souffrir pour nous relever et avancer dans la vie, jusqu'à replonger avec délice dans cette ivresse.

\- Hmm vous avez là fait une parfaite description de mes anciens états.

\- J'ai connu nombre de fois cette faim, même si, vous vous en douter, cela n'a rien n'avoir avec les jeux vidéo. Continuer, je vous prie.

\- Ayant eu mon indépendance assez rapidement, je travaillais en intérim, jusqu'à recevoir votre mail.

\- En effet. Mais pour les auditeurs, il en faut dire plus.

\- Eh bien, je vous avoue que je ne serai pas trop quoi dire de plus. Votre mail disait, derrière de beaux mots ; un texte que j'ai gardé dans un fichier texte, tant sa formule m'amusait, dans le bon sens ; que vous me saviez auteur et vouliez me voir pour me parler travaille. C'est avec curiosité, cela étant tombé un jour où je ne travaillais pas, que je suis venue, vous ayant rencontré pour recevoir l'invitation de venir dans votre manoir en me disant que vous me payez le voyage, le logement, la nourriture et que vous vouliez de moi, que ma plume pour écrire l'histoire que me raconterez. J'ai quitté mon boulot, fait ma valise et préparer mon voyage, malgré les hurlements, m'insultant de stupide de faire cela sur un « coup de tête. ». Le reste ne tient qu'à vous d'expliquer.

xxx

Le comte me sourit en hochant la tête, se dirigeant vers un bar incrusté dans un meuble, pour se servir un verre d'un liquide vert.

xxx

-Vous parlez beaucoup trop. L'art dans les présentations, dans les soirées mondaines, est de ne quasiment rien dire, ce dont vous êtes capables. Ne tournez pas autour du pot et parlez sans hésitation dans la voix.

\- D'accord.

-Hi. J'espère réussir à vous dérider un peu plus. N'attachez pas d'importance à mon air froid ou cette droiture. Elle m'est automatique, héritant de reste de ma journée passée. D'ici quelques minutes, je vais me « dérider », à mon sens, mais cela ira plus vite si vous pouviez éviter d'avoir l'impression de vous trouver devant votre patron.

\- Sauf que vous êtes, en quelque sorte, mon patron.

\- Le sourire vous va bien mieux. Sachez, que vous êtes ici plus comme un invité. Comme vous l'avez dit, votre mission est de représenter mes mots de par votre style, sentant qu'avec vous, cela ira très bien. J'ajoute donc, qu'en effet, je vous paye tout ici, ainsi que vos services, mais cela est plus à prendre comme une avance, une donne, que je pourrais vous faire sur-le-champ sans aucun souci et sans aucune obligation.

xxx

Le voyant se retourner vers son meuble pour ouvrir un tiroir, je l'arrête en lui annonçant préférer être payé pour un travail accompli, ce qui reprovoque son sourire en se retournant pour me fixer et me demander si je voulais un verre, ce dont je refuse poliment, essayant de me détendre.

xxx

\- Veuillez m'excuser par avance. Je risque de souvent vous vouvoyer et sembler distant, mais c'est par habitude. Cela allant se perdre avec le temps passé avec vous.

\- Le vouvoiement ne me dérange pas, perdez juste votre peur de moi. Après tout, vous êtes avec moi pendant, minimum, trois mois.

\- Oui… Les intempéries.

\- En effet, l'hiver, ici, est violent. Les tempêtes peuvent souvent nous bloquer dans la demeure et, passer celle-ci, les routes deviennent impraticables, bloquant les transports pour sortir, ou rentrer, de la ville, sans devoir employer des moyennes industrielles. Bien sûr, vous pourrez aller en ville et la voir « libre » des effets de la tempête, mais cela vous serait impossible de revenir au manoir sans traverser une tempête. Ainsi, je préfère vous savoir au manoir, ou accompagné si vous sortez. Une préférence qui n'est pas une obligation.

-Je vous en suis gré.

\- Il n'est vrai que vous devenez bien plaisant avec le temps.

xxx

Je le vois s'asseoir à ma gauche, en face de la porte, sur le canapé en cuir noir, seul et au milieu du salon, proche de la table, pendant que je tente de calmer ma joie des derniers mots qui ont été prononcés. Prenant inspiration avant de me concentrer sur le travail.

xxx

\- Cette histoire que vous me promettez. Une de vos inventions ?

-Nullement. C'est mon histoire personnelle. N'ayant point de déception, elle est telle que vous la penserez impossible. Croyez-vous en "l'impossible ?»

\- L'impossible est possible si elle est rationnelle.

-Je ne serai vous promettre cela. Malgré ce que j'affiche, et afficherais, je n'ai point mangé la Pomme. Or, avant de commencer, je veux établir une règle. N'hésitez pas à me couper, c'est la seule contrainte que je vous imposais. Si vous deviez me faire plaisir, faites ainsi à chaque fois que nous sommes seuls.

-Très bien. Je le ferai.

-J'aimerais que vous me le promettiez en votre nom.

xxx

Je reste silencieux, regardant cet homme avec curiosité, tentant de perdre ce début d'admiration de sa beauté, accentuée par la lune, proche du quart, filtrant par la fenêtre.

Avec calme, je pris conscience de sa demande, réfléchissant à mes mots pour que sa promesse soit des plus solides, face à son regard analytique.

xxx

\- Je vous promets, par mon nom, de vous interrompre quand quelque chose cloche ou pour vous faire demande. À partir de cet instant, ce ne sera que par le vouvoiement que je vous différenciais de moi. Dans ma mesure du possible.

\- C'est une immense joie que vous me faites. Nous allons commencer, quoique je vous avoue avoir un doute sur la manière de procéder.

\- Si vous me permettez, je serai vous conseiller par l'enfance, sinon votre début de carrière dans le milieu. Je choisirais la première pour mon autobiographie.

xxx

Le comte eut un petit rire calme avant de me regarder nonchalamment, mais avec cette différence d'avoir une étincelle dans les yeux. Soupirant le plus discrètement possible en tentant de tenir son regard, ou en donner l'air, me concentrant plutôt sur un point fixe sur sa peau blanche.

xxx

\- Vous avez mieux compris ma demande que je l'espérais. Sachez, toutefois, que ce n'est pas le début de l'histoire, mais comment je dois procéder par la suite, qui a invité le doute. Dois-je d'abord apporter la preuve de la véracité de mon récit ou raconter normalement et prouver quand vous aurez un doute.

-Racontez votre histoire. Je n'aurai pas besoin de preuve. La véracité de votre récit n'a pas d'importance. Vous voulez que j'écrive votre histoire et juge quand elle me semble impossible ou incomplète, pas que je vous crois. Parlez sans vous inquiéter de trop le faire, en réécoutant ses bandes en connaissant votre histoire, je ferai le tri et noterai l'important. Peut-être noterais-je les jours qui passent, pour mon amusement.

\- Hahm. Fort bien, mais ne regrettez pas ses mots, l'enregistrement faisant office de preuve.

xxx

\- Je serai assumer. Par quoi vous allez commencer ?

\- Par mon enfance et comment je suis devenue ce que je suis, les évènements marquant qui m'ont façonné. À vous, après, de noter ce qui sera important à vos yeux. Seulement, avant de commencer à vous raconter ma vie, je me dois de vous parler de mon ancienne incarnation et de ma naissance.

xxx

Je reste sceptique sur le sens de sa phrase, savant que, comme moi avec lui, chacun de ses mots sont réfléchis et employés sans mauvais sens. Quelque soit la raison, le comte à toute mon attention et mon sérieux, restant silencieux.

xxx

\- Cela fut une époque où le monde n'était pas industrialisé, le nombre de siècles m'échappant. Le feu éclaire les maisons solides et loin d'être inflammable. Je me souviens que les routes rurales n'étaient que pour les calèches et la catégorie d'homme qui vit de l'autre.

\- Mendiants ?

\- Principalement, mais aussi des paysans qui allaient vendre leur récolte, ermite du monde, gens du spectacle de rue et cætera … Seul les marcheurs, pauvres et riches, était trouvable dans les villages et ville, étant très rares dans le pays, n'ayant nullement d'intérêt à être différenciée du mot « village».

-Vous semblez nostalgique.

-Sans doute est-ce le cas, n'ayant jamais parlé de mon ancienne vie ainsi, ne revenant dessus que rarement pour parler de mon lien avec mon frère, mais j'y viendrais, voulant faire les choses dans l'ordre.

xxx

Il prit une gorgée de son verre, s'humidifiant la gorge avant d'inspirer lentement.

xxx

-Ma famille était considérée, depuis des générations, comme l'une des plus riches. La richesse a toujours été synonyme de puissance. C'est une règle universelle, aussi vieille que notre espèce, dont je ne serai pas vous dire qui est la plus vieille. Nous occupions tous les moyens possibles de se faire de l'argent, que ce soit légal ou non, faisant notre nom comme moyen de paiement. Je vous explique, imaginons qu'un membre de notre famille décide de faire un petit commerce de... Crevette...

xxx

Je me retins de rire, tant pour l'image que cela envoie, que de voir le comte, telle une statue, agiter son bras droit rapidement, rictus d'une réflexion qu'il sait sans intérêt.

xxx

\- De par notre nom, il possède un pouvoir bien plus grand que de ventre des crevettes. Sans aucun doute, par la stupidité de mon exemple, vu que jamais nous n'aurions accepté d'y associer notre nom publiquement, on irait même le voir pour un tout autre service que de la crevette.

xxx

Mon rire se fait plus présent, mais encore discret, en voyant le visage écoeuré d'y penser.

xxx

\- Vous avez bien assez d'information sur ma famille, votre imagination pouvant divaguer et, sans aucun doute, se révélé être vrai, tant le pouvoir appel aux actes qui fuient la logique, tel que, nous possédions bien plus de pouvoir, que ceux qui nous gouvernaient.

\- Vous parlez de ce pouvoir au passé. Vous semblez pourtant dans une bonne situation, une de celle que je sais ne jamais atteindre de ma vie. N'est-ce pas le même, ou même meilleur ?

\- La raison viendra, mais sachez que "ce pouvoir" n'est plus le mien et que, je ne serai vous comparez mes vies, tant je connus la première jeune. Le contexte, de mon environnement, vous est-il clair ?

\- Oui. C'est assez pour que je puisse visualiser un monde où l'argent règne, dans une époque où ville et village sont identiques et où seul le marcheur vie en son sein.

\- C'est un contexte plaisant, pas complet, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous en parler pour aborder la suite.

\- J'ai hâte, même si je devine quelque chose d'horrible.

-Vous en êtes bien loin…

xxx

Il finit son verre et le pose sur la table, à portée, s'avachissant dans le sofa pour reprendre d'une voix plus impliquée.

xxx

\- J'allais sur mes treize ans. Je fus un enfant du côté du commerce, ma parentée, très proche, gérant la vente des produits du monde. J'allais être destiné, après mon année passée, à continuer les affaires avec mon père et mon frère.

-C'est assez tôt.

-Vous avez la mentalité de cette époque qui veut qu'à quatre-vingts ans, on vit encore. Dans celle que je vous parle, hors le danger qui conditionnait notre nom, la vie s'arrêtait à quarante ans en général, bien chanceux et sage est l'homme de cinquante, immortelle celui de soixante. D'ailleurs, treize ans pour commencer le travail familial, mais une enfance à apprendre le métier.

-Votre enfance a été malheureuse ? Avec le recul...

-Selon les standards actuels, oui, très dure, plus d'une fois les services sociaux seraient intervenus, pourtant, cela a été mes plus belles années et j'en parle avec un sourire de mélancolie.

-Votre voix me le prouve. Vous voulez faire une petite pause ? Vous resservir peut-être ?

-Nullement, mais allez-y si vous le désirez. Juste, ne prenez pas le produit vert, vous le reconnaitrez facilement.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas encore ce besoin. Excusez-moi, mais vous semblez... triste.

\- Mes idées sont claires, seulement, c'est la première fois que je parle de mon éducation avec attention. Sachez que, même à l'époque, je savais mon éducation nullement comme les autres, loin de ceux de mon âge. Là où l'enfant jouait, moi, j'apprenais les maths, les langues étrangères et toutes autres choses que même les adultes ignorent pour certains.

\- Me parlez-vous votre langue maternelle ? Certains mots, que vous employez, révèlent un petit accent, appréciable.

\- Je vous en remercie et pour votre question, non, le temps m'apprenant à m'adapter et utiliser plusieurs langues. Ainsi, vous disais-je, à cette époque, j'étais conscient de ma différence, que la vie était et sera dure pour moi, me le faisant souvent répéter par ma famille, mais j'en avais cure. Principalement, pour deux raisons : je voulais que ma famille soit fière de moi, être digne du nom que je portais, et, surtout, surpasser mon grand-frère. Pour comprendre, il fait que je vous parle de lui, de notre relation.

xxx

Il perdit sa joie pour un air plus sombre, comprenant que je me dois de me taire pour écouter avec attention, devant me contenter de ce qu'il me donnera.

xxx

-Il fut de trois ans mon aînée et s'est occupé de moi comme le devrait un parent qui aime son enfant, s'intéressant à moi pour ce que j'étais et non ce que je serai plus tard. Pour la famille, donc pour le monde des affaires et ses entourages, il était connu pour être un pur génie. Si, moi, je devais prendre l'affaire à treize ans, lui y est entrée par la grande porte à dix et à quatorze, il s'y imposa comme le meilleur, ayant créé des routes commerciales et importé des matériaux que nulle autre aurait espéré, ayant, même si cela avait déjà quelque solide base, réellement importé notre nom dans ce monde. Il fut tout pour moi, ma mère et mon père étaient des étrangers qui me saluaient le matin et soir quand je vais me coucher. Je ne serais quoi vous dire pour une image plus précise, mais j'y reviendrais, si quelque chose me vient.

\- Ne vous forcez pas. Le peu est suffisant pour l'image.

-Ravis de l'apprendre. Mon ancienne vie présentée, je peux vous parler de ma naissance, qui fut le 23 juillet, le jour de mon anniversaire.

xxx

Loin de prendre en pitié les gens, je serre les dents pour supporter l'idée que c'est le jour d'anniversaire qu'il connu la tragédie.

xxx

\- Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, mais, étrangement, je ne serais pas l'expliquer. Les sensations, les odeurs, tout a disparu. C'est comme une brume, lisible uniquement par moi. Ainsi, sachez que je ne pourrais raconter cette journée que sur la fin, quand Itachi, mon frère, m'a porté sur ses épaules tellement mes jambes me faisaient mal de tout le temps bouger et porté des documents.

Mon frère me ramenait souvent ainsi, l'une des raisons pour laquelle je faisais des « heures supplémentaires », l'autre étant l'envie de rendre fier mon père.

Chaque fois qu'il me voyait après l'heure, il comprenait et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il me portait, n'exprimant aucune fatigue...

\- Excusez-moi. Vous travaillez avant votre passage ?

\- Plus, ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui, un stage pour prendre mes repères, ne faisant que le boulot qu'on donne au « stagiaire » en plus d'étudier des dossiers.

Ce jour-là, nous allions fêter mon anniversaire en petit comité, juste ma mère, mon père et mon frère, mon passage officiel à l'âge adulte se faisant, officiellement, des jours après. La simplicité de la fête n'a rien à être racontée, je sais juste qu'elle n'est que poussière comparée à celle qu'a eue mon frère, même pas l'égal d'un de ses anniversaires. Si coutume veut, aujourd'hui, qu'on offre quelque chose, cette époque ne s'en embarrassait pas. Même mon frère n'avait rien reçu et, en soi, je me rassurais sur ça.

C'est la nuit que cela eut lieu, après une soirée légère, où chacun a repris ses activités comme si de rien n'était, je me suis couché avec l'excitation de commencer officiellement demain. Le reste est assez brumeux, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, pas de quoi raconter un récit.

-Je comprends. Donnez le plus d'information et je rajouterai ce qui pourrait manquer.

xxx

Un frisson me prend en voyant les yeux du comte, faisant trembler tous mes membres et battre gargantuesquement mon cœur, le sourire joyeux qu'il possède, même sincère et chaleureux, accentue ses yeux de prédateur, affamé depuis des jours.

xxx

\- J'en attendais pas moins de vous mon ami. Permettez-moi de commencer sur-le-champ. En plein milieu de la nuit, dormant, j'ai été réveillé en entendant une explosion. Si, au début, j'ai cru à un feu d'artifice ; existant et déjà utilise pour faire la fête, ayant cette origine et utilisé par tous ainsi, les riches étant les seuls à utiliser les talents de la poudre comme vous la connaissez, ayant créé le mythe du riche qui n'est pas comme le commun des mortels.

Regardant à la fenêtre, avec une petite joie, pensant que cela était pour mon anniversaire, je restai immobile en voyant un immense feu, détruisant tout le quartier des hauts dignitaires de la ville, dont principalement ceux de ma famille. Mon réveil se fit quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en trompe, ayant à peine le temps de comprendre que c'était mon frère qui me tirait hors de la chambre, me hurlant de vite courir.

Sachez, qu'au moment où je fus dans le couloir, je compris que nous étions attaqués, tant mentalement que ce que mes yeux me renvoyaient. Les couloirs, sombres et silencieux, furent devenue lumineux des feux, extérieurs et intérieurs, sentant à mes pieds le sol chaud pour la première fois. Mes oreilles m'envoyèrent un mélange d'informations qui me furent difficiles à trier, rires gravent et hurlements, tant de joies que de haines, de courage pour nos gardes que de peur pour nos domestiques, tant pour donner des indications de survies que de douleur pour les blessés. Je les voyais courir dans tous les sens en même temps, qu'aussi, je fuyais, tiré par un frère sûr de lui. Moi qui ai toujours haï ses couleurs pour leur manque de chaleur, de lumière et leur silence, comme un chemin dans une forêt de nuit, je priais pour que tout revient.

L'esprit me revenant, je reconnais notre chemin pour celui du rez-de-chaussée, revoyant les exercices, que je fais dans l'entreprise familiale, pour les incendies et catastrophes, ainsi que cette porte, présentée par mon père, à mes huit ans, m'ordonnant de la prendre que s'il y aurait eu un problème à la maison. Il ne m'avait jamais précisé quel pourrait être le problème, non pour me protéger, au vu de cette présentation détachée qu'il m'en faisait, mais parce qu'il doutait que cela arrive un jour.

Pendant que je courais au côté de mon frère ; qui me tenait le poignet et moi le sien, lui faisant comprendre que je suis conscient de ce qu'il se passe, tant pour lui que pour moi ; je réalise que je ne sais pas ce qui était arrivé à mes parents, ne les ayant pas vus sur notre chemin, déjà bien parcouru, me demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus me chercher à la place de mon frère, leur chambre étant bien plus proche que la mienne.

J'hurla, le bruit, autour, m'obligeant, ma question, la coupant en voyant devant nous, à l'intersection, des domestiques courant vers la gauche, là où nous devions aller, tombé à terre en même temps que résonnait le bruit sourd de plusieurs explosions à la suite, comme une apothéose de fête, leurs corps explosant comme de l'intérieur.

Je m'arrêta en devenant pale, entendant mon nom et sentant que je me faisais tirer par le bras, mais ce sera une douleur à la joue gauche qui me fera réagir, voyant mon frère qui me secouait en me demandant de lui répondre, de me réveiller. Je lui prouve que c'est bon, allant rajouter qu'une gifle suffisait, mais je me rends vite compte, mon corps sentant la douleur vive sur les joues, que je n'en étais pas à la première. Un bruit sourd à la porte nous fait sursauter, cela recommençant. La peur s'empare de moi en ayant compris qu'il essaye d'enfoncer la porte qui nous sépare d'eux. Mon frère se mit à courir vers la fenêtre en m'appelant quand j'exprimais l'évidence qu'il allait nous tuer, sentant ma vessie se vider sur le sol. Encore une fois, c'est mon frère qui me réveilla, se contentant de m'appeler cette fois.

« - Concentre-toi que sur moi. Nous allons passer par la fenêtre, descendre les deux étages qui nous séparent du rez-de-chaussée, pour ensuite courir vers la sortie de secours.

\- Mais ils vont nous-

\- Ils nous tueront si l'on ne fait rien !"

Il s'était énervé d'un coup, ses nerfs ayant lâché, s'en rendant compte et se reprenant d'une inspiration.

\- Il nettoie la zone en progressant au fur et à mesure. Si on arrive à passer dans la zone déjà nettoyée, ils ne s'y attendront pas, nous laissant notre chance."

Il parlait avec aisance, calmement, gérant la situation, même si je sentais dans sa voix la peur pure, m'empêchant de dire que cela était stupide, même si je le pensais de tout mon être, allant même jusqu'à suivre son jeu en demandant comment on faisait et accepter d'utiliser les rideaux et tous les tissus qui nous entourent pour faire une corde, me faisant rendre compte que la pièce où nous sommes est une chambre de bonne, donc remplit de drap, couverture, housse de couette.

Il amorça le façonnage, mon cerveau suivant le mouvement pour l'aider à bien faire les nœuds serrés sans que cela fasse une trop petite corde, nouant avec rapidité en entendant la porte tambourinée, savant que le meuble, placer par mon frère quand il m'a fait rentrer, ne les retiendrait pas longtemps.

« - Je passe devant pour assurer les prises et te rattraper si tu as un problème. Suis-moi vite.»

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le fasse, le voyant disparaitre par la fenêtre, observant le bout de notre création tirée sur son attache, prouvant qu'elle supporte le poids de mon frère. Mon frère n'est pas parti depuis dix secondes que des explosions commencèrent à détruire la porte. Sans hésiter, quoique ma tête me hurlâmes la stupidité de ce plan, je me défenestrais en saisissant fort la corde.

Mon frère m'appela, sans doute pour me dire que c'était trop tôt, mais aura vite compris en me voyant paniqué, ainsi que le bruit dans la chambre de bonne, descendant rapidement en rappel

Les pieds sur le mur, les mains serrant les tissus, je marchais à reculons en bougeant les bras. Par sa vitesse et sa condition physique meilleur que moi, Itachi avait un étage d'avance sur moi, me demandant de me dépêcher en annonçant que la voie est libre en brisant la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Les tissus ayant été assez long pour attendre notre objectif, mais trop court pour permettre de fuir par le sol, ayant l'équivalent d'un étage qui nous y séparait, étant dû à la structure de notre manoir qui se voulait être haut pour prouver notre supérieure dans le village, bien plus grande que celle des dirigeants.

Je vais pour le rejoindre, mais m'arrêta, sans le vouloir, en voyant le spectacle qu'offrit la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Une bonne courut dans la chambre en espérant reproduire ce que nous avions réussi dans celle du haut, mais la porte se fit défoncer avec force, la projetant au sol. Elle hurla en mettant sa main devant elle, se redressant, comme pour les repousser à distance, s'écrasant avec violence, exploser. Je me rappelle être resté choqué devant ce spectacle, mais j'eus vite le réflexe ; quand un des hommes, en rentrant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, me vit par la fenêtre et tenta de m'exploser avec son fusil ; de lâcher la corde, n'ayant pas le temps de descendre en rappel. La chute fut aussi intense que courte, sentant le choc de mon atterrissage dans les bras de mon frère, qui m'a rattrapé en me serrant fort et tirant à l'intérieur.

Il me hurla mon idiotie, vérifiant si je n'étais pas blessé, affichant une réelle panique, bien plus que ce que la situation imposait. Il verra vite que cela ne servait à rien de me faire la leçon, mon regard étant fixe sur une idée claire, un objectif pour me permettre de survivre à cette traversée de mort, même si ses mots se gravaient dans mon esprit sur la prudence, affichant un amour pour moi qui me surprit.

Sans attendre d'ordre, je courus jusqu'à la porte du bureau où nous avions atterri, hurlant pour me donner du courage.

« - Trouvons vite papa et maman ! »

Mon frère me suivit sans un mot, pouvant bien me rattraper. Le couloir était « calme » ; bien plus lumineux, des feux visibles qui brûlaient les tapisseries et tableaux, détruisant tout ce que les coups de feu ont épargnés, ou cassé volontairement ; pas de personnes qui courent, pas de bruit de pas, si ce n'est pas les nôtres, pas de hurlement.

Itachi me guida en me disant que c'était à gauche, même si le chemin m'était bien clair en tête. Courant jusqu'au bout du couloir, je vis une porte fermée, l'ouvrant avec vitesse pour rester figé devant la scène la plus horrible que j'ai vue.

Il m'est assez difficile d'en parler avec émotion, les années sont passées et la douleur, quoique présente, avec le temps et ma transformation, m'ont appris à voir cela avec calme, pourtant la raconter à quelqu'un m'a toujours été difficile et provoque une gêne au cœur. Si je vous dis cela, c'est pour que vous sachiez qu'il ne faut pas vous baser sur ma voix ou ma manière calme de la décrire pour juger de la tristesse ressentit.

-Je ne remettrai jamais vos émotions en compte, que ce soit pour ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, que plus tard dans le récit. C'est une sorte de détachement de la scène, notre esprit s'expulse de notre corps pour le raconter... Veuillez m'excuser.

-Nul mal. Soyez vous-même et parlez sans barrière, voilà ce que je veux. Je reprends si vous avez bien compris que j'ai ce détachement.

Passer cette porte se trouva ce que personne serait voir. Mon père à terre, une épée dans le corps, son sang qui sort tel un torrent, sur le paysage de ma maison ; la maison qui m'a vue naître, grandir, qui m'a élevée ; brûler et détruite par plusieurs ombres, que je ne serais pas compté. Les souvenirs de ses moments perdus m'ont traversé, mon cœur a battu à perdre allure, mais atteindra son apogée quand mon regard croisa celui de ma mère, qui a les yeux écarquillés en me voyant rentrer, ouvrant la bouche pour prononcer mon nom, du moins il me semble, le stress m'ayant rendu sourd et me faire voire aux ralentis ce qui m'entoure, voir la première syllabe sortie de sa gorge avant qu'une lame lui fit voler la tête.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, allant hurler, mais c'est mon sang qui sortit de mon corps, trouvant une douleur physique à celle de mon cœur. Baissant la tête, je vis une lame me traverser le corps, sortant de mon estomac, venant de mon dos. Mon début de cri s'est s'est transformé en stupeur, tombant à genoux, en la fixant, remarquant une ombre s'en venir de mon dos pendant que mes forces m'abandonnaient, le sommeil me prenant, bercer par les pas lourd qui s'approcha.

J'eus une première pensée pour mon frère, ayant compris que lui aussi était mort ; je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison, mais pas comme je le pensais. De l'ombre de derrière, je ne vis que ses pieds qui me contournaient par la gauche, mais cela suffit pour savoir, les reconnaissant. C'est avec choc, incompréhension, que je suivis ses pas, relevant la tête quand il fut devant moi, voyant Itachi me fixer avec un visage de marbre.

À voir votre tête, je peux m'avancer en vous disant que, intérieurement, je fus comme vous, posant la question en ne pouvant que bouger les lèvres, n'ayant plus de force pour parler, mais cela se complétait par mes yeux, mon visage, mon corps entier qui voulait savoir.

-Vous a-t-il répondu ?

-Oui. Il a pointé son arme sur mon front et tiré, m'endormant pour de bon. C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de cette soirée.

xxx

Le comte s'arrêta, me regardant avec calme, ayant compris que j'ai besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle de son histoire, prenant quelques secondes avec grande respiration avant de me redresser et l'inviter à reprendre.

xxx

\- Vous prenez la nouvelle de ma mort assez calmement, une sorte de détachement ? Une non-envie de voir la réalité ?

-Je pense plutôt que vous allez m'annoncer que la balle ne vous a pas « tué », que vous avez survécu et que, cette « naissance », donc vous me parlez, serait plutôt une renaissance à cette épreuve.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

\- Vous m'avez dit que ce récit est autobiographique et vous me semblez bien vivant pour un mort.

\- Merci. Je fais ce que je peux pour. On arrive enfin à ce moment où vous allez devoir faire un choix, le choix de me croire quand ce que je vais vous dire est vrai, que ce que je vais vous montrer est réel et surtout, si vous voulez continuer à travailler pour moi. Sachez, avant tout, que vous n'êtes pas prisonnier et pouvez partir, avec la somme promise, sans crainte. Les premières tempêtes se feront à partir de demain, le froid ayant pris ses marques. Je suis curieux de savoir si vous allez croire cela réelle ou fictive.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous croire ou -

\- Au contraire, le récit que je vais vous faire n'est que vérité, ma vérité, ce que j'en sais. Si vous doutez de moi, de mes mots, cela n'a plus d'intérêt. Je veux que vous réagissiez pour mes choix de vie et non pour mes choix de récit. Ainsi, je vais vous prouver que je suis bien mort à ce moment, que je n'ai plus de vous que l'apparence et la conscience.

30


	3. Naissance

**Genre** : OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle** : J'ai remarqué, sur mon anciens chapitre, une mise en page qui ne rend pas ce que j'espère. Donc je l'ai un peu changé.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnage sont a Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Sasuke Uchiwa 2_

Je bois tranquillement mon verre, calmant mon cœur et soupirant.

xxx

\- Comment allez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à boire, le cranberry aide bien à se remettre de tout. Si vous voulez de l'accompagnement.

xxx

Je secoue la tête, silencieux, en buvant lentement pour poser mon verre sur le bord de la table.

xxx

-Allez-vous l'écrire ? Ce que vous avez vu.

\- Non… Ce que j'ai vu, même si cela pouvait être expliqué avec des mots, je ne voudrais pas l'écrire. Ce récit, que vous me faites, est spécial, unique, je le sais, je l'ai cru dès le début, même avant que vous me montriez que j'ai raison. J'estime que cela doit être identique pour mon lectorat. Je vais même vous dire, je finirai mon chapitre sur la « révélation » que vous m'avez faite, afin que le lecteur trouve sa réalité et que ceux qui veulent plus, sachent où se trouve la limite à franchir. Dès qu'ils auront lu ses lignes, ils seront que ce que vous allez dire n'a plus rien à voir avec la réalité qu'ils connaissent. Sans doute, tous mes lecteurs le trouveront « fantastique » ou « fantaisie », mais ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire qu'ils ont tort ou raison. Ils trouveront une explication à vos mots. Le fait que vous ayez plusieurs siècles, peut très bien dire que vous avez grandi dans un endroit austère qui a commencé à s'industrialiser. Votre mort peut très bien vouloir dire que la trahison de votre frère vous a fait changer de vie et devenir ce que vous êtes maintenant, voire même que, vous pourriez réellement vous être pris une balle et avoir eu la chance d'y survivre avec des séquelles, comme celle de s'imaginer la vie que vous me racontez. Je terminerais donc sur cette phrase : il faut croire pour voir et non voir pour croire.

\- Hm, je vous laisse tout de même la fenêtre ouverte. Si le froid commence à atteindre vos os, prévenez-moi, je ne suis pas frileux.

\- Une de vos particules... Non attendez. Racontez-moi plutôt votre histoire, je veux me plaire à tenter de deviner si cela vient de votre ressemblance avec… « Moi ».

xxx

Le comte sourit, me regardant dans les yeux, qui sont grands ouverts, ayant hâte de savoir ce qu'il va faire, me disant que j'aimerais bien un autre verre pour plus tard. Il brise notre lien visuel pour me prendre mon verre et m'en servir un nouveau avec un brin d'alcool dedans, léger.

xxx

-Je préfère vous servir avec, mon récit n'est qu'à son début et je pense que vous en aurez grand besoin.

xxx

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'avachissant dessus avec non-noblesse en soupirant, fermant les yeux en lever la tête contre l'appui tète, l'en faisant le tour de son cou, sous mon regard intense.

xxx

-Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder ainsi. Je sais que je dois vous fasciner, mais… Disons que vous me rappelez quelqu'un et le moment ne se prête pas encore à sa présence… Pas ce soir.

\- Excusez-moi.

xxx

Un long silène passe, le comte semblant dormir, mais je reste concentrer sur lui, tentant de fuir son corps quand je sens le mien chauffer d'excitation.

xxx

\- Dis-moi. Vous souvenez vous de votre naissance ?

\- Mon enfance ?

\- Non. Votre naissance. Le jour où vous êtes venue au monde.

\- Euh… Non… Haha… À dire vrai, mon premier souvenir date de quand je suis rentré dans la cour de mon école maternelle avec ma mère qui m'a pris la main avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et pleurant en me laissant partir, sans que je comprenne sur le moment la raison.

\- Hm…

-Excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit cela.

\- Je pourrais vous donner l'explication, mais vous avez préféré jouer à la deviner.

xxx

Je sursaute, le regardant avec étonnement, me demandant si j'ai bien compris son sous-entendu et, surtout, si cela n'est pas une plaisanterie, mais le comte reste silencieux, telle la pierre.

xxx

\- En fait, si je vous ai posé cette question, c'est parce que j'ai complètement oublié ce qui me vient de mon humanité et ce qui vient de ma nouvelle… « Naissance ». Mon seul souvenir d'avant, je vous l'ai raconté. Je pense que d'autres de mes choix, in vitaux, peuvent venir de cette ancienne vie, mais je veux me plaire à me dire que ce garçon est mort a treize ans et que c'est désormais un nouveau Sasuke Uchiwa qui se trouve devant vous, un Sasuke, deuxième du nom, une réincarnation maudite. Oui, maudite. Vous ressentez pour moi que le plaisir d'une découverte et me voyais tel un saint dont je n'ai aucune partie. Oui, je peux avoir la conscience d'un chevalier protecteur, mais ma vie entière est celle d'un monstre de la nuit qui, pour vivre un jour de plus, doit se nourrit de l'âme d'une personne. Vous me comprenez bien, à l'instar des histoires de créature nocturne, j'ai besoin de me nourrit de l'essence de quelqu'un. Même sans être ce personnage de comte dans son château qui se glisse dans les chambres pour vider le sang des humaines, j'ai fait couler celui-ci pour gagner en puissance. Si je continue à raconter ma vie, vous m'entendrez parler du pire de ce que l'Homme pourrait faire, avec nonchalance, m'entendre me vanter des exactions, dignes des pires des créatures, certaines pourraient être avec un sourire non retenu. Continue-je ou vous décidez d'arrêter et repartir demain ?

\- Je continue. Je veux vous entendre.

\- Vous n'avez pas réfléchi.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de faire semblant. Je n'ai jamais cru à la beauté totale de l'Homme. L'Humanité est capable du pire, comme du meilleur.

\- Le meilleur est bien faible dans mon cas.

\- Vous parlez des vôtres, mais les miens ne font pas mieux. Nous nous entre-tuons, fabriquons plus de nourriture que nous en avons besoin, tandis que nous crachons sur celui qui meurt de faim et demande une pièce, parce que celui-ci est forcément une personne qui cherche à abuser de nous. J'ai souvent aidé, j'ai souvent souffert de voir ce que font beaucoup des miens et qui s'en sorte. Monsieur le comte, si vous attendez de moi de vous nourrisse d'espoir pour les miens, de peur de vous, de pardon pour tous vos actes, vous avez raison, je me dois de partir, car jamais je pourrais le faire. Oh, bien sûr, pour nous sommes capables du meilleur, mais nous préférons éviter, car cela demanderait un effort, un changement. Une loi qui autorise qu'on batte des femmes parce qu'elles sont notre conjoint. Une autre ou le violeur à droit de garde sur l'enfant de sa victime. Mais mon pays n'est pas mieux, fut un temps où on défendait un violeur pédophile qui a fui son pays avant de recevoir la punition de son crime, qu'il a avoué, nous avons déclaré notre liberté d'un tyran en nous jurant l'égalité entre nous et, après multiple révolution et siècle passé, l'égalité est loin, très loin, tellement que tous trouvent normale l'inégalité. Oh monsieur le comte, oui, cela serait merveille que vous m'annonciez que les vôtres ne sont pas ainsi, que votre monde est meilleur que les miens. Mais je ne suis nullement surpris d'apprendre qu'on peut faire pire, je pense même que beaucoup refusent de bouger simplement parce que notre herbe est plus verte que celle du voisin.

\- Vous en avez beaucoup sur le cœur.

\- Énormément, mais j'ai surtout cette honte de me dire que je dois en faire partie sans le vouloir.

\- Mon monde n'est pas meilleur, mais je doute de vous dire qu'il est pire. Il est juste, différent.

\- Raconte-moi, racontez-nous votre monde monsieur le comte.

xxx

Il sourit en se redressant et me regardant en prenant son verre, qu'il a rempli en même temps que le mien, avant de boire.

xxx

-Comme vous, pour votre naissance, la mienne m'est complètement inconnue. Je sais juste que, d'un coup, je me suis senti réveillé, me levant avec force et colère, sentant mon front me brûler pour faire face à Itachi et ses camarades, celui-ci se retournant quand on lui ordonna de le faire. De par ses yeux écarquillés, il a sorti une autre arme chargée et me tira dessus, me faisant sentir la brulure au niveau de mon cœur, reculant sous la sensation nouvelle, mais ne tombant pas à terre, me redressant pour compter, en plus de Caïn, quatre autres personnes.

Je me souviens de sa panique quand j'ai fait un premier pas vers lui avant de me mettre à courir et lui passer à côté, telle une brise, voulant le garder pour la fin comme trophée de la mort de ses camarades. J'ignore comment, j'ignore ce qui m'a traversé, comment je savais, mais je sus que j'étais devenue autre chose et que j'étais capable de faire ce qu'eux ne pouvaient pas, me déplaçant dans la noirceur tel une brise, disparaissant de leur vue pour tuer le premier sans attendre, sautant et frappant sa tête d'un crochet qui lui brisa la nuque. Le bruit de celle-ci fut mon premier son de ma nouvelle vie. J'aimerais tellement vous la décrire, vous parler de ce son si magnifique, je pourrais vous en faire la soirée avec aisance. Ce fut tel un opéra, un concert de bruit étrange qui se résonnait, avec harmonie, de ce qui nous entourait, une musique que j'adorais et, surtout, que je voulais encore entendre.

Un hurlement masculin de rage se fait entendre, proche de moi, devenant un nouvel acte du concert, tout aussi en apothéose. Tournant le regard, je vis un homme aux cheveux rouges me planter une épée dans le corps avec une rage dans ses yeux marron. Dire que j'ai eu mal serait faux, mais vous dire que je n'ai rien senti un autre. Disons plutôt que c'était comme sentir quelque chose de froid sur ma peau, comme le coup de feu qui était chaud, mais aucun des deux ne m'a fait mal. Je l'ai d'ailleurs prouvé en saisissant la tête de l'homme, une sous le menton et l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, pour lui briser la nuque.

Tombant comme une mouche écrasée en air, j'ai saisi la garde de son épée dans mon corps, pour la retirer avec rage, donnant un coup sec pour retirer mon sang dessus, d'un noir qui détruisit la lumière sur le sol et absorba celle autour, cherchant ma nouvelle victime en me jetant sur un blond aux cheveux longs. Je marchais sur lui, le voyant vite prendre un objet sphérique qu'il me balança dessus. Là, on peut dire que j'ai senti quelque chose, ce fut chaud, brûlant même, me coupant, me déchirant, mais pas de douleur. Si j'ai disparu de l'explosion, je suis vite réapparue en sortant de la fumée en un coup de vent, tranchant en deux, d'un coup net, ascendant diagonal sur ma gauche, son bras et son torse supérieur, récupérant son bras et le balancer sur un autre que j'ai remarqué courir, le faisant exploser avant qu'il réussisse à fuir.

D'instinct, je me tourne sur la droite pour voir un géant, épais, me charger et frapper le visage à main nues avec puissance, enchaînant, de son autre main des coups de poing qui me firent reculer en perdant conscience de ce qui m'entoure, comme ayant le tournis après avoir trop bu, sans comprendre d'où cela vient. Mon visage arrête de s'agiter quand mon corps se plie en deux et qu'un autre coup me projeter dans les flammes en me faisant perdre l'arme, brûlant et disparaissant dans les flammes, mais je me suis relevé, apparaissant tel une silhouette filiforme, marchant vers lui en me sentant chaud, comme en été, le faisant reculer. Mes yeux sont vides, sentant la chaleur me quitter pour revenir à celle d'une température « normale ». D'un élan de courage, ou folie, il arrêta de reculer et me fonça dessus pour me refrapper de sa droite, sauf que, cette fois, je lui saisis le poignet de ma gauche, le regardant dans les yeux, le voyant lever le bras doit pour me frapper de directs le visage, voulant sa liberté. Seulement, je resta de marbre, serrant le poing pour lui frapper le sien, tels deux taureaux qui se rentrent dedans, sauf que c'est sa main qui se recule sous le choc, hurlant de douleur en le faisant pendre de manière non-naturelle. Je le fixa en train d'hurler gravant son visage remplie de douleur dans ma mémoire, comprenant que ce champ doux que j'entends vient de sa douleur, le coupant net en arrachant sa trachée d'un coup nette.

Pendant qu'il tombe à terre, je m'avance vers le responsable de mon état, n'allant pas trop vite, pas trop lentement, n'affichant aucune douleur, aucune retenue. Un visage pâle et de marbre, remplie de haine et d'envie.

« - Sas-

\- La ferme Itachi. Montre-toi digne devant la conséquence de ton acte. »

Ma voix était glaçante, le voyant reculer pendant que je le fixais, ne faisant pas attention où il allait, pour finir par tomber à la renverse contre une poutre en flamme, tombée du toit, se brûlant par le feu qui lui consuma sa jambe, hurlant de douleur. Quand l'ombre de ma silhouette l'envahi complètement, pendant qu'il est encore à terre, il oublie sa douleur pour se reculer encore et me fuir en rampant, hurlant la négation, se retournant pour tenter de se relever et courir. Je le regarde faire, tournant juste le regard sur la poutre qui l'a fait tomber. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de la saisir de mes mains et lui jeter dessus, sentant la chaleur me frotter tout le corps, tel serpent qui me remonte dessus, lui balançant, avec force, dans le dos, le voyant tomber à terre en hurlant et tentant de s'agiter, restant bloqué sous la poutre qui le brûle vif.

Je me suis avancé à ce moment, traversant les flammes avec simplicité pour apparaitre au-dessus de lui.

« - Regarde-moi. »

Mon ordre n'avait aucune émotion, mais je le répétai avec plus de voix quand il me désobéit, le faisant obéir contre sa volonté pour que je puisse enregistrer son visage commençant à brûler, le feu commençant par ses cheveux avant de liquéfier et détruire et un visage défiguré d'une grimace de terreur et douleur.

Sans perdre plus de temps, quand le spectacle s'est fini, je suis sorti sans un regard en arrière, marchant dans la cour de ma résidence et quitter le quartier au milieu des flammes et des maisons brûlant. Des hurlements, de gens demandant un coup de main, me parviennent autour, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme me voie et se jette sur moi, paniqué, hurlant en annonçant ma présence, me demandant qui j'étais et surtout pourquoi j'étais nu au milieu des flammes, celle-ci ayant détruit mes vêtements durant mon combat.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de ma part, me prenant ma main pour me tirer loin de tout ce carnage en me demandant de la suivre, ce que je fis sans résistance.

xxx

Je reste silencieux, la tête légèrement baissée. Son récit me retourna l'estomac, tout en le serrant en réalisant la gravité de la situation. Le comte vient de mon conté sa mort et le qu'il ait tué, de sang froid, en se transformant, son ancien frère, pourtant, j'ai honte de moi, honte de ressentir de l'excitation, créant un mélange qui me fait rester silencieux.

Le comte n'est pas en reste, se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, ouverte, restant sur le perron pour regarder la lune et le paysage obscur.

xxx

\- Me permettez-vous un aparté ?

\- Hein… ? Euh… Oui, bien sûr, c'est votre histoire.

\- J'aime la littérature. Mon goût est tel que si on présente un livre et un film de celui-ci, je préférais le livre, même si j'aurai plus vite fait de regarder le film. Je n'ai pas le goût de l'écriture et n'ai pas ce… don de vouloir créer pour créer. Sachez toutefois que je suis un bon orateur et serai vous décrire une image ou un récit avec exactitude. Sachez ainsi que mon récit sur mon meurtre d'Itachi et de ses camarades n'est pas vraiment voulu aussi simplement raconté, c'est juste qu'il n'est fait que de souvenir primitif. La brûlure du coup de feu, la froideur de la lame qui m'a traversée. La coupure de l'explosion et l'étourderie des coups qui me sont tombés dessus. Tout cela n'est que ma seule manière de vous décrire cette scène. Rassurez donc vos lecteurs à ce moment, je serais, pour les futurs combats de ma vie, nombreux contre ma volonté, vous contez avec plus de perquisitions mes actions. Raison est que, ma naissance passée, je me souviens avec précision de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Oui, tout et votre annonce de votre plus vieux souvenir me pousse à me dire que c'est là une différence entre nous.

xxx

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque, c'est pur vérité et cela n'a pas de raison à se faire confirmer ou à débattre. Je me levais lentement à ce moment, avec mon verre, me dirigeant vers le bar pour me servir un verre de jus de fruit, demandant au comte si celui-ci désire quelque chose, le servant en lui apportant son frère, celui-ci restant à la fenêtre et se retournant pour s'assurer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en me regardant me rasseoir.

xxx

-Vous avez besoin que je me rapproche, pour le micro ?

\- Nul besoin. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous installer un micro-cravate, faite juste en sorte de ne pas souffler dessus… Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on croit.

\- Je vous crois. Après cette introduction à ma naissance, je peux commencer à vous parler des premiers jours de ma vie.

\- Avec la femme qui vous a recueilli ?

\- Tout à fait. Pendant l'incendie, qui a marqué la fin du nom de ma famille, elle m'accueillit chez elle en panique. Sa maison était loin du quartier des riches, me faisant passer par des rues étroites et désertes, que je suivais sans envie. Vous devinez que sa maison n'avait rien à voir avec celle de mon manoir. Elle était faite de bois et de paille, entouré de la puanteur du bourbier et de la digestion des poireaux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une toilette. Pourtant, j'en avais rien à faire, cette odeur me détruisait les narines, me donnant autant envie de vomir que du vomi en lui-même. Les cris insultant étaient tel qu'une casserole chantait de la grande musique. Je vous avoue, sans grand effort, que si aujourd'hui cela devait m'arriver, j'exploserais, même si j'ai appris à calmer mes sens et ma perception et que je peux m'empêcher de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Hors, là, c'est avec nonchalance que je suis entré dans la maison, la porte se refermant derrière moi, ne me laissant qu'une vision, faible, venant des fenêtres et du feu de mes propriétés, d'une demeure avec peu de bien, sûr un seul étage. Dans un coin, un lit, dans un autre, une bassine, entre les deux, contre le mur, une chaudière à bois éteinte.

Elle me hurla de réagir en me tirant par la main pour que je m'installe devant la chaudière, la voyant s'accroupir pour y jeter des bouts de bois sur le côté et l'allumant avec un briquet. N'ayez pas l'image du briquet actuel, le terme briquet est bien plus vieux et a connu de nombreux noms, j'emploie celui-ci pour sa simplicité et se résume bien. En fait, le briquet était une lame d'acier dotée d'une poignée comprenant deux anneaux dans lesquels on pouvait passer les doigts. Avec, on percutait un fragment de roche dure, généralement un silex, pour créer une étincelle pour embraser un matériau sec qu'on jetait sur de la paille pour que le feu prenne sur le bois, bien positionner pour ne pas avoir besoin de recommencer la manœuvre. À l'époque, bien sûr, j'ignorais ce procédé et ce fut la première fois que je le vis. Je ne serais pas vous expliquer avec aisance ce moment, pourtant, le mouvement qu'elle réalisa, quoiqu'elle était témoin d'une habilitée, dû à l'habitude et une vitesse, venant de la précipitation à mon bien-être, me furent lentes et presque pédagogue, me donnant la capacité de l'imiter avec la même grâce.

Pourtant, mon regard ne témoignait rien de plus qu'un vide à ce qui m'entoure, entendant l'ordre de ne pas bouger du feu, sans réagir à son irrespect à mon égard, ce dont j'ai, d'essence, horreur qu'on me fasse sans permission. Le feu, sortant de la chaudière, me fit aucun effet, ou plutôt pas assez pour que je le considère. Mon hôte n'était pas loin, je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner sa place, grâce à mon ouïe, savant quand elle passait d'un côté et de l'autre et si elle était proche de moi ou loin. Ses pas suffissent à mon constat, mais sa voix m'y aida aussi, ne laissant aucun silence, parlant encore et encore en me demandant de surtout pas bouger, qu'elle n'est pas loin, s'en voulant de m'avoir laissé devant la chaudière seule, émettant ses bruits dans son coin sans que j'ai à me méfier d'elle.

Elle me revint très vite, mettant dans le feu une casserole remplie d'eau, la ressortant après deux minutes, fumante, pour y plonger un gant.

pour le ressortir et commencer à me nettoyer. Le feu n'avait pas que détruit mes vêtements, il m'avait surtout donné un aspect noir de suie, devant me rendre méconnaissable pour que cette femme agisse ainsi avec moi. Pendant qu'elle me nettoie rapidement, avec douceur, elle me posait plusieurs questions banales.

« - Tu viens de la maison qui brule ? Es-tu un orphelin d'une des servantes ? Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? Comment as-tu survécu ?... »

Elle posait question sur question avec force et énergie, voulant me faire parler absolument, mais je ne répondis rien, pas que j'étais choqué, comme elle le pensait, juste que j'en avais pas envie. De la sortie du manoir, pendant ma course dans la ville, jusqu'à cet instant, s'était opéré en moi un détachement total. Cette maison qui brûlait et qui fait paniquer ceux de dehors, hurlant à demander de l'eau, n'était pas ma maison, ce n'était pas mes parents qui brûlaient à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas ma famille, de cette ville, qui est morte cette nuit, ce n'est pas ma dynastie. Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est mon prénom.

D'ailleurs, après m'avoir fait lever et retourner pour me laver partout où la suie me recouvrait, ou mon sang séché, qu'elle prit pour, faisant ce qu'aucune bonne n'a jamais fait, de par mon refus, continuant à parler de sa voix douce.

« - Tu as la peau bien pâle. Tu n'es pas un fils de serviteur n'est pas ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Es-tu l'un des fils d'un membre de la famille morte ? »

Je ne répondis pas, pour les raisons déjà expliqué, la regardant sans vraiment la voir. Par ma réaction à ses ordres et mes petits bruits en sentant le gant, elle sut que je n'étais pas muette, ni sourd et, surtout, que je lui donnais assez d'important pour comprendre ses mots, donc compris que je ne voulais pas lui parler de ça. Elle se leva à ce moment pour aller chercher un torchon dans un coin et m'essuyer avant de me retourner devant le feu en m'enveloppant dans une couverture. J'ignore complètement

la raison, mais elle me prit dans ses bras en me posant contre son torse, m'entourant de ses jambes en s'asseyant et restant silencieux, attendant. Droit comme un piquet, je ne la considérai pas, regardant le feu s'agiter dans la chaudière, comme j'aurais pu regarder une tache sur un mur, restant immobile et vide. Avec le recul, je me dis que cette femme devait avoir lu en moi comme un livre ouvert. Son débit de paroles, quoiqu'il fut rapide et anarchique, que sa voix fut paniquée, elle a fait en sorte de ne pas dépasser une certaine limite afin que je puisse la considère tout du long, mémoriser sa parole comme un bruit ambiant et agréable qui me permit de me concentrer sur autre chose que celui à l'extérieur. Son acte de me laver fut loin d'être brutal, n'agissant pas dans la peur, douceur et concentration pour me redonner ma couleur d'origine, voilà ce que ses actes eurent comme objectif. La couverture n'a pas d'intérêt en soi, ni même le feu, la chaleur extérieure fut bien assez suffisante pour ne pas en avoir besoin, seulement, elle me le mit pour que je puisse sentir quelque chose sur mon corps, sentir une présence, l'accentuant par ses bras qui me serrent plus comme une ceinture légère qu'un câlin, le feu me donnant une chose à regarder. Si une tache sur le mur aurait été suffisante, elle préféra que ce soit quelque chose de dynamique, afin que ma vue travaille et me donne concentration.

Cela a l'air de rien, sans doute me prends-je la tête, que tout ce que je vous ai cité, était pour elle dut qu'à un acte primaire, sans réflexion, mais c'est grâce à cela, qu'après plusieurs heures, silencieuses, un long soupir sortit de mes narines. Calme, silencieux, je perdis ma droiture d'un chêne pour tomber contre son corps, posant sa tête contre son omoplate, tournant la tête pour aller dans son cou, respirant fortement son odeur de rose des champs, m'imprégnant l'esprit pour me noyer dans cette senteur et sensation de douceur de sa peau sale ;

comprenez par-là, moi qui viens d'être lavé et elle non, son odeur relevant vraiment d'un parfum des champs et non d'un produit. Je fermais les yeux sur son visage qui se tourne vers moi avec un sourire doux.

« - Je m'appelle Mikoto Uchiwa.

\- Sasuke. »

Lui répondis-je en un soupir qui prouve que j'allais m'endormir.

« - Allons-nous coucher Sasuke. Le lit est meilleur que le sol. »

J'ignore comment, mais elle réussit à m'élever et m'entraîner avec elle pour m'allonger en me serrant contre elle sous la couverture sans que je l'aide de ma volonté. Pas que j'en avais quand elle m'a amené, mais je la suivais, j'agissais, tandis que là, rien ne m'a réveillé du bercement de son image grave dans mes yeux clos, son odeur qui m'envahit la narine et sa douceur.

xxx

Un sourire habita le visage du comte, un sourire doux et chaleureux, ses yeux se fermant en se projetant dans son souvenir de ce moment, un souvenir que je ne lui brisai pas, restant silencieux en vérifiant mes appareils discrètement pour constater que mes batteries allaient s'éteindre, éteignant l'enregistrement et sauvegardant celui-ci sur ma boîte mail, un cloud sécurisé par mon adresse, pour ensuite changer les batteries quand j'eus confirmation que toutes étaient bien envoyées, changeant les batteries par d'autres, chargées à fond, recharger durant mon sommeil de la journée, remettant tout comme avant, sans que cela ai l'air changé.

xxx

\- Tout est bon ? Vous voulez charger les batteries ?

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Nul mal, au contraire, je vous suis gratifiant d'avoir fait quasiment aucun bruit, je vous avoue que j'ai même dû me concentrer de moi-même pour comprendre ce que vous faisiez.

\- Je vous en remercie. Ainsi, « Uchiwa » vous vient de là ?

\- Oui, comme votre nom de famille vous viens de votre naissance, Uchiwa me vient de la mienne.

\- Est-il possible de –

\- Non. J'aimerais, mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de mon ancienne vie vous ont été racontés. J'ignore le nom et prénom des gens qui m'avaient pris pour les leurs à l'époque. J'ignore si mon caractère me vient de mon temps avec ma mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, ou de ce passé inconnu.

\- Pourtant… Vous m'avez présenté Itachi.

\- Je vous ai présente Itachi pour ce qu'il m'était, pour ce que mon souvenir me donnait. J'éprouvais pour « Itachi » un amour inconditionnel. Cela fait bizarre comme terme, mais je ne peux pas le définir autrement, n'ayant rien pour le comparer. Je voulais Itachi, je le désirais, être comme lui. Mais « Itachi » est mort cette nuit et ne reviendra qu'à travers mon énumération pour m'aider à qualifier certains moments. Je veux que vous sachiez, qu'à partir de maintenant, le mot « Itachi » est à comprendre comme personne que j'ai aimé dans mon ancienne vie et que je hais comme jamais j'ai haï quelqu'un.

\- Excusez-moi. Je… C'était déplacé.

\- Nullement. Votre question est bien posée et mérite une explication claire sur mon rapport à lui. Souvent, vous m'entendrez parler de lui et souvent, vous remettrez mes derniers mots en question, mais ils n'ont jamais été plus vrais.

xxx

J'hôche la tête, me promettant de penser à cela la prochaine fois que j'entends ce nom.

xxx

\- Mon réveil fut des plus simples, me permettant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, que cela n'était pas un rêve, ou cauchemar, mais, surtout, que je suis bien dans le lit d'une femme qui me serre contre elle, dormant encore. Contrairement à hier, c'est avec un nouveau regardé que je la vis. Sa peau fut blanche, pas pale comme la mienne, mais loin du bronzage que je voyais dans les rues à cette époque. Ses lèvres fines furent roses et peu charnues, légèrement entrouverte pour laisser son souffle sortir, créant un sifflement, à mes oreilles, qui me détendit et permis de mieux me concentrer sur sa vue. Si on m'aurait donné treize ans, à ce moment, je lui en donne le double, avec une peau qui en reflétait le début de la vingtaine.

\- Pourquoi vingt-six, si elle en faisait vingt ?

\- Simplement, inconsciemment, pour me donner le droit de l'appeler « mère » et non « sœur ». Son odeur de rose des champs me fut encore plus forte à ce moment, me renvoyant à la nuit précédente et à mon envie de paix. Je n'ai jamais été très « reste au lit », quoique je sache ma journée ennuyeuse. Je trouve cela bête de dormir quand on n'en a pas besoin. Je ne dénigre pas ceux qui restent au lit, juste, je suis leur inverse.

Réveiller, j'allais pour me lever, pensant, à ce moment, à partir. Cela peut paraître étonnant, mais c'est avec anachronisme que je vous parle de mon passé, ne pouvant pas faire autrement que vous présentez Mikoto comme ma mère, mais faut savoir que cela fut dû au temps passé avec elle, qu'ainsi, en ce début de matinée, si j'éprouvais un pincement à sa vue, je ne pouvais faire autrement que l'ignoré et me lever pour partir, ne voulant pas lui créer plus d'ennuis, me doutant que, si elle ne m'a pas reconnu, le reste du village n'ait pas d'effort à faire. Un mouvement dans ce sens et déjà ses bras me serrent contre elle, m'ordonnant l'immobilité en me parlant les yeux fermés.

« - Où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

\- Je te mets en danger à rester avec toi.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et rendort toi, il est encore tôt, le soleil n'est pas levé.

\- Il est presque début. Tu le saurais si tu ouvrais les yeux.

\- Si le soleil était levé, le coq nous aurait réveillés et le village s'agiterait. Écoute, entends-tu ? »

« Entendre » ? Oui, j'entendais. La brise battant le mur de bois, le bruit de la poussière qui se soulève à celle-ci, le sont des animaux qui bougeaient dans leur étable et surtout, cette chouette qui hulottait dans la nuit avant de s'envoler vivement, mais aucun autre bruit qui venait d'humain, hors les ronflements. Me découvrant mes sens et l'acceptant comme naturel, faisant partie de moi, je me surpris à me dire que je pouvais voir dans l'obscurité totale comme dans un début de jour.

Devant mon absence de réponse, Mikoto me serra plus fort, me rapprochant à elle pour embrasser mon front.

« -Rendors-toi. Nous verrons demain ce que nous ferons. »

J'ai eu envie de répondre en annonçant qu'il n'y avait pas de "nous", mais cela ne servirait à rien et je n'eus pas l'envie de répondre, ainsi, ne sentant pas le sommeil, je restai dans ses bras, serré contre sa poitrine, profitant pour me noyer dans mes nouveaux sens, comprenant avec aisance que je pouvais me concentrer sur chacun d'eux pour lui donner plus de puissance.

-Plus de puissance ? Vous pourriez être plus précis.

\- Voyez-vous le paysage derrière moi ?

\- Pas clairement. Il est obscur.

\- Devinez-vous la forme de la forêt ?

\- Vaguement, uniquement parce que vous me le faites remarquer.

\- Vous ne voyez donc pas la lumière sur la grille qui nous en sépare.

xxx

Un moment passe avant que je cligne des yeux et secouant la tête.

xxx

\- L'importance est que vous ayez forcé sur vos yeux pour tenter de voir cette forêt et ma lumière. Moi, cette lumière m'est naturellement visible et, par l'expérience, je peux voir cette « obscurité » comme vous les jours. Maintenant, reporter cet état, mais sur vos autres sens. Avec plus d'attention, vous pouvez entendre quelque conversation de gens à plusieurs mètre dans votre dos, là où, moi, c'est leur sang battre dans leur veine que j'entendrais. Si, en toucher cette table, vous appliquez votre concentration, vous la sentirez plate et glissante, sans doute avec une légère douceur, douceur que, moi, je sens, pouvant sentir ses irrégularités. Pour la nourriture, vous cherchez l'ingrédient de sa composition, vous exalterez à répondre à ce défi que vous vous lancez. Pour ma part, ce goût est plus pour comprendre la composition de ce que je mange que son réel goût. Voilà ce que j'entends en vous parlant de mes nouveaux sens et ma découverte, dans les bras de Mikoto, pris plusieurs heures, mon travail intensif se transformant en jeu sur la fin.

Je m'amusais à deviner les pas des bêtes qui nous entouraient, chercher la nouvelle odeur de Mikoto, qui se cache derrière celle de la rose des champs, lui trouvant une odeur qui l'épice doucement, celle de la paille et de la terre séchée, venant de ses cheveux. Le reste de mes sens ne trouva rien d'amusant à me faire faire, même si j'ai senti une possibilité que je m'interdisais par respect pour elle.

Ce fut quand le chant du coq résonna, avec le soleil qui se leva, que le reste de mes sens trouverait leur utilité, commençant par ma vue qui me permit de voir ses micros expression qui annoncent qu'elle va se réveiller, devenant un spectacle digne des plus grandes merveilles, me permettant de fermer les yeux avant qu'elle ne les ouvre, donnant une fausse impression de sommeil, cela devant marcher, au petit bruit qu'elle fit avant que je sens sa main sur ma joue, mes oreilles m'indiquant qu'elle s'approchait de moi, chuchotant que, maintenant, je peux me lever.

Malgré parfait réveil, je simulais une ouverture lente de mes yeux et un regard brumeux, lui souriant en réponse.

« - Tu t'es rendormie ? »

Je ne répondis pas, je pourrais, ayant préparé ma réponse, mais, quand j'ai senti que mes mots allaient me traverser la gorge, celle-ci me brûla et se resserra, les bloquants.

« - Un problème ? Tu sembles mal… Est-ce un cauchemar ? Un souvenir ? »

Je secoue la tête, fermant les yeux doucement pour soupirer en comprenant, après avoir analysé la sensation de mon corps, ce qui cloche, voulait enlever ce poids sur mon cœur.

« - Je n'ai pas dormi. Je suis resté à te regarder dormir. »

Elle me regardant dans les yeux, perdant son air inquiet.

« - Je n'avais plus sommeil et je voulais pas te donner tort. »

Un sourire apparue, léger, caressant mes cheveux, mi-long à cette époque, bien plus court que maintenant, pour me dégager le front pour l'embrasser.

« - Excuse-moi de t'avoir forcé la main. Mais nous pouvons nous lever maintenant. »


	4. Premier pas

**Genre** : OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle** : Nouveau chapitre, Poster plus tôt pour cause de voyage. Bonne lecture^^

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Sasuke Uchiwa 3_

\- Vous avez de la famille ?

\- Oui. On peut dire ça… Oh euh… J'ai une grande famille, remplie d'une vingtaine de membres, dont j'entends parler a droit et gauche, mais je connais, et vie, qu'avec quatre membres, m'entendant bien qu'avec un seul, le reste étant plus une sorte d'entente cordial qu'il ne faut pas mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Famille nombreuse décomposée et en tension. Je pense comprendre, mais je ne m'avancerai pas, pour ne pas vous insultez. Aucun est surpris de votre savoir ici ?

\- Nullement. Seule ma mère aurait pu vouloir me contacter, mais je lui ai annoncé vouloir partir travailler, ce qui l'a dérangé et nous a fais finir sur une dispute.

\- Déranger ?

\- Elle trouve qu'être auteur n'est pas un métier.

\- Les métiers créatifs sont les métiers les plus vieux, mais étonnement les plus décriés.

\- La peur de l'inconnue. Voulez-vous faire une comparaison entre ma famille et Mikoto ?

\- Nullement. Juste que c'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais à vous poser la question sur votre famille, tant que vous n'êtes pas parents. Mikoto était une mère pour moi, mais je sais aisément qu'aucune mère ne se vaut et que leur caractère nous marquera toujours plus que les coups... Une expression.

xxx

Je donne raison au comte par mon silence, me demandant la raison de sa question tout en restant concentrer sur son récit.

xxx

\- Mikoto tenu à me faire le déjeuner, mais je savais déjà, l'ayant bien vu durant la nuit, et confirmer par le jour qui pénètre sa maison, qu'elle n'a déjà rien pour elle seule. Je lui demanda de ne pas s'embêter à s'occuper de moi, lui annonçant ne pas avoir faim, ce qu'elle ne crut pas, quoique je fus incapable de lui mentir. Dans ma vie, j'ai connu la faim, j'ai connu la soif et je peux vous garantir qu'elle m'est anonyme à l'époque que je vous compte, sans doute que mon ancienne incarnation n'a jamais eu besoin de s'en préoccuper avec l'aisance de cette famille morte. Je restai immobile, la regardant s'agiter de plus en plus dans le sa cuisine et sa chambre étaient liées, n'ayant aucune séparation.

Poussé par l'envie, je me suis levé et déplacé vers elle d'un pas silencieux, la surprenant en lui prenant les épaules pour la retourner et saisir ses poignets en levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, n'ayant pas de grandes différences de taille avec elle, m'y noyant avec aisance, comme elle se noya dans les miens, comme vous à cet instant ou sur mes lèvres, voulant apprendre à les lires pour deviner mes prochains mots.

xxx

Je sursaute, baissant la tête, déglutissant. Il ne rigolera pas, ce qui me permit de plus vite relever la tête pour le voir avec un petit sourire, non-moqueur, me regardant avec simplicité, en me demandant, sans mots, de ne pas avoir honte de mes actes et de m'être fait prendre.

xxx

\- Je lui dis, par de simples mots soufflés, que je n'ai pas faim, gravant ma voix dans son esprit avant de la relâcher, ses mains retombant le long de son corps pendant que mes mains restent levées, comme bloquées dans un geste que je veux retenir.

J'ai mis ce moment en second plan, cela facilitant le récit, mais je me dois de vous l'expliquer maintenant pour que vous me compreniez bien. Quand je me suis levé du lit, pour l'arrêter, mes pieds, nus, ont touché le sol glacé et ont fait traverser dans mon corps un frisson, non de froids, ne le ressentant pas, mais d'excitation. J'eus l'impression de marcher sur de la roche douce, dont chaque imperfection s'engrenaient dans les creux de ma peau, excitant mes nerfs par sa fraîcheur. Marcher sur ce sol, même pour trois pas, me provoqua une envie de plus encore plus puissante, m'arrêtant avec toute la force de ma volonté de ne plus voir Mikoto se perdre dans le désespoir. L'avoir pris par le poignet fut une « erreur » instinctive, sollicitant le toucher de mes pieds, empoisonnant mon corps de tremblements, ajoutant la douceur de sa peau, qui me donnait l'impression de prendre un nuage dans les mains, créant une alchimie dans mon ventre, me nourrissant

bien plus que toute nourriture dont j'avais souvenir. La lâcher fut compliquée et je voulais encore toucher sa peau, encore la sentir contre moi, plus contre moi, savoir ce que sa peau provoquerait si je la caressais.

La chanson de sa respiration prit un rythme élevé, qui m'enivrait, mais bientôt brisé par un bruit, que je fus seul à entendre, son ventre réclamant la nourriture qu'elle ne pouvait point trouver pour moi. Cette brisure, me permit de saisir l'occasion de la fuir, m'éloignant en lui tournant le dos, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer et tenter de contrôler les sensations qui m'envahissent.

« - Je… Je vais aller… Chercher à manger… Au marché. »

Ce fut l'une des premières fois que je perdis mes mots, tenant à vous le faire remarquer pour graver ce moment, profiter, cela ne sera point courant dans mon récit. Quelques pas, serrant les dents pour me contrôler, j'arrête en sentant un nuage me prendre tout le bras droit, me le tendant pour que je me retourne.

« - Sasuke. Tu es nu. Je vais y aller. J'en profiterais pour te prendre des vêtements, les miens sont trop petits pour toi. »

Je ne pouvais lui donner tort. Même si je n'étais pas musclé, sa constitution de femme faisait que mon corps était plus épais que le sien, surtout que, ceux-ci étaient féminins. Cela va vous surprendre, mais, si l'époque d'aujourd'hui fait que les vêtements sont impersonnels sexuellement, dans celle que je vous parle, les pantalons masculins étaient larges, ceux des femmes serrées, pour mettre leur forme en valeur, de couleur vivent et souvent en matière élastique, là où ceux de l'homme étaient en toile et souples. Mikoto n'en faisait pas exception, cette époque l'habillant d'une robe verte court, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, son décolleté étant ferme. Pourtant, cela ne m'aurait, étonnement, pas dérange de sortir en simple appareil, pas plus que d'être habillé, ma peau étant mon vêtement.

Pour sortir, elle ajouta, ce qu'hier, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas fait, un bas élastique vert, plus foncer que le haut, sortant en vitesse, sans doute, comme moi, pour me fuir, n'ayant pas connu de retenue de ma part, qui me perdit dans les sensations de mon corps et n'entendit que le verrou tombé. Ne voyez pas de verrou métallique, ce n'était qu'un simple bout de bois, qui se calait dans un verrou de bois quand la porte se fermait, n'ayant que l'image d'une sécurité.

Pendant son absence, je me décidais à faire ce que sa présence m'empêchait, prenant une grande inspiration avant de commencer à m'habituer à mon nouveau sens du toucher, marchant en petit pas, et lentement, dans la maison, comme ayant peur de ce que je ressens, avant de prendre une marche plus ordinaire et plus rapide, voulant ressentir plus, commençant à toucher avec mes mains tout ce qui me passait dessous, ressentant les impressions de chaque objet comme une nouveauté inimaginable, développant ma nouvelle vue. Mais toute chose ne fut pas bonne à découvrir, comme le fait que le contact entre mes peaux, voulant savoir à quoi ressemble celle-ci, sa sensation, je la découvris vide, rien que je puisse sentir. Cela va vous faire étrange, mais, si, vous, vous vous touchez la peau, vous sentiez quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Je pourrais vous décrire chaque peau que j'ai touchée, qui, par faute des mots, je vous donnerais l'impression de redondance, mais jamais je ne pourrais vous décrire ma peau.

Si la maison en fut petite, en cinq minutes, je connus tous ses recoins, ne m'arrêtant pas de marcher, passant de la cuisine à la chambre, l'entrée à la chaudière. J'ignore si vous vous en faites une bonne image, mais sachez que la maison de Mikoto n'était pas grande, à peine la taille de cette pièce, quoique celle-ci est plus grande. Ce n'était pas ce type de maison où on pouvait vivre, plus celle où on dormait avant de sortir faire son travail.

Toujours est-il que j'en connus les moindres recoins, que je pus m'habituer à marcher sur ce sol, à trouver le moyen de calmer mes sensations de toucher, je pus m'atteler à réfléchir et penser à tout ce que j'ai noté en visitant, comme le fait que celle-ci était complètement vide. Aucune nourriture, aucun autre vêtement, aucun bijou ou objet de valeur. Seul dans cette maison, il n'y avait que du bois pour la chaudière, une bassine, un robinet d'eau à pompe rouillé et ce lit dans lequel j'ai dormi. De toutes ses constatations, j'en suis venue à ces questions :

« Comment vivait-elle ? »

Et, surtout :

« Qui était-elle pour se plaire de rien avoir ? »

Si, moi, qui me doute avoir eu plus que le nécessaire, n'ai besoin de rien, ni de nourritures, ni d'eau, ni même d'autre chose que le plus miséreux voudrait, pouvant me balader à poil sans honte, je me douta que cela vint de ma naissance, mon début de vie, mais, elle, elle qui était pleine de vie, comment faisait-elle ? J'en venus à me poser la question de savoir si certain ne profitait pas de son absence pour la volée.

Cette question, elle me hantera durant toute son absence, m'occupant l'esprit à réfléchir et tester mes capacités pour les apprivoiser, n'allant plus, à partir de cet instant, être surpris par la nouveauté de mes sens.

\- Excusez-moi. Vous parlez d'apprivoiser vos sens, cela signifie que vous maîtrisiez vos nouvelles caractéristiques, comme maintenant ?

xxx

Sans m'y attendre, le comte se mit d'un coup à rire, plié en deux par son rire, se mettant une main sur la bouche pour cacher son rictus rapidement, mais son amusement est trop puissant et bientôt, voir l'image du comte aussi loin de son image nonchalante me créa un malaise. Cependant, mon rire retentit de le voir ainsi, faisant résonner nos cordes vocales dans la pièce, moi de le voir ainsi, lui pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, coupant l'enregistrement pour économiser de la bande et de la batterie, la remettant plusieurs minutes après, quand nos rires se sont calmés.

xxx

\- Hahn excusez-moi… Votre question est tellement… Enfin pardon. Non… J'étais loin, très loin, de pouvoir faire ce que je peux faire maintenant. Je vous parlais d'apprivoiser mes sens comme le fait qu'un aveugle soit habitué à voir, un sourd à entendre, un anesthésique à sentir et un muet à parler. Je pourrais votre décrire ce que j'ai vu, vois actuellement, vous parler de choses que je ressens, mais cela n'a pas de mots pour être décrit. Pouvez-vous me parler du rouge ?

\- Le "rouge" ? Le vin ?

\- Non la couleur.

\- Euh… C'est une couleur semi-primaire, venait du magenta et du jaune -

\- Non. Je vous parle de me le décrire comme si j'étais aveugle.

\- Ah… Je vous avoue que non. Je ne pourrais pas. Et vous ?

\- La couleur rouge absorbe une partie de la lumière blanche, elle évolue pour nous afficher la richesse du soleil, mais cherche aussi à nous avertir de la mort proche, de la renaissance de nos bas instincts… Sans me mentir, me comprenez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que je vois en voyant le rouge et c'est ainsi que je devrais faire pour vous décrire ce que je vois. Ainsi, pour faciliter l'explication, à votre lecteur, au lieu de vous décrire, je vis employer les mots simples qu'ils connaissent et ai appris pour me faire comprendre.

La journée est passée sans que j'ai réellement eut envie de la retenir. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé, quoique je n'ai rien fait de la journée à part rester assis.

« Apprivoiser » mes sens m'a, sans doute, pris la journée, mais fut dû à une patience que je sais peu avoir, me basant sur l'anachronisme de ma vie.

Les yeux fermés, sans que le sommeil m'ait pris, j'ai senti le soleil se coucher. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le voir, de le sentir, ou l'entendre, de par les gens qui sont des insectes autour de moi, juste cette sensation dans mon être, comme étant rassasié d'un repas après un jeûne, sans que la faim m'est prise de la journée. Pas de faim, pas de soif, pas de fatigue et la nuit venue, celle-ci venant toujours en toute fin de journée,

, je me sentis encore plus revigorer que si j'avais dormi, mangé et bu toute la journée sans m'empâter.

Fort de cette nouvelle sensation, je me décidais d'essayer de pousser mes sens au maximum de leur potentiel, restant surpris d'y arriver comme un claquement de doigts, là où il me fallait un effort monstre durant la journée avant de m'asseoir, comprenant l'essence même de mon être.

\- "L'essence" ?

\- Oui. La raison pour laquelle je tiens à ce que nous nous voyons le soir. Je suis fait pour vivre la nuit, la journée étant pour moi comme la nuit pour un insomniaque. Drôle de manière de le dire, un insomniaque du soleil, possédant plus de force d'un mammifère du jour.

\- Cela fait étrange à l'oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas plus claire pourtant, mais rassurez-vous, la suite de l'histoire vous montrera la différence entre le jour et la nuit, ainsi que la raison principale que j'évite le soleil, sans le fuir.

Poussant mes capacités à la limite de ce que le soleil me permettait, je voulus savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, m'arrêtant en la franchissant, mon cœur tapant dans mes tempes. Avec anachronisme, je compris que je m'y étais mal pris. Mon organe, à ce moment, était comme un handicapé, sortant du fauteuil roulant pour marcher, à qui j'ai ordonné le sprint.

Calmer, je me suis contenté de ma limite, étant largement assez pour pouvoir entendre à cent mètres, n'ayant aucun handicap, dû à un obstacle, tel que les murs ou autre bruit ambiant. Dans ses cent mètres, je me concentrai pour chercher Mikoto, sans vraiment savoir comment la reconnaitre, n'ayant pas eu la présence de l'enregistrer lorsqu'elle est partie, l'ayant dû à ma perdition dans mes nouvelles sensations.

Cherchant sans chercher, j'entendis de tout. Des pas lourds, des bruits graves, des pas léger et des cris aigus. Des mélanges, pas lourds et cris légers, ou l'inverse, comme des silencieux de cris et pas aussi calme qu'une souris. La vitesse des pas fut aussi nombreux, lent, rapide, boiteux, sautillant. Tellement de pas, tellement de variation et impossible pour moi de reconnaitre la base de Mikoto. Pourtant, quand un pas boiteux, cherchant à fuir, silencieux de cris, mais à la respiration enragée, m'est parvenue, j'ai su.

Je vous parle souvent d'instinct, de savoir que je ne cherche pas à comprendre et accepte comme règle de jeu, comme fait que je suis incapable de vous l'expliquer scientifiquement, comme vous de me décrire comment créer le feu, sa composition, pourquoi il chaud et cuit, d'où cela vient. Hors, là, c'est d'un autre instinct que je vais vous parler, un instinct que je pouvais contrôler si j'avais de la retenue et réflexion, d'un instinct que j'ai lâché.

Cet instinct me mit début et courir le long de la maison pour sortir en fureur, détruisant la serrure de la porte avec aisance, dans la rue, en plein milieu de monde, nu, surpris de me voir sortit, n'étant qu'une silhouette sombre, éclairé par les faibles feux proches et la lune, pour eux, moi les voyant comme en plein jours et les évitant pendant ma course, devenant une tempête invisible qui se dirige en ville, basant ses déplacements sur mes oreilles, pour repérer le pas particulier qui disparaît, remplacer par une respiration accélère et grave.

Vous décrire mes sentiments à cet instant serait comme vous décrire ce que je ne ressentais pas, c'est-à-dire du calme. Par contre, quand je vis Mikoto, allongé dans une ruelle sombre, se débattant, entourée de quatre hommes, donc l'un est sur elle à se déhancher en émettant des bruits d'animaux, là, je peux vous dire que la haine pure est ce qui me dirigea.

En une seconde, je traversai la ruelle sombre, me faisant sentir tel une bourrasque qui fit voler l'homme pour le projeter contre le mur en face, l'encastrant avant de tomber à terre. Les quatre furent surpris de ce phénomène, voyant en moi qu'une silhouette fine et blanche, ma peau reflétant la lune, pendant à peine assez de temps qu'il me prenne pour un fantôme, ou qu'il devine ma présence, disparaissant pour saisir celui à ma gauche, lui explosant la tête contre le mur proche, a quelque décimètre, m'attaquant ensuite à celui de ma gauche en lui saisissant la tête de mes mains pour lui retourner, sautant sur le suivant pour frapper sa tête d'un coup de poing qui le fit tomber, tête le premier, lui brisant la nuque en percutant le sol, créant une ligne en diagonale avec son corps, saisissant son talon de mes mains pour le ballant sur la dernière qui fit projeter à terre sur le sol, ayant juste le temps de comprendre qu'il a été percuter par le corps de son camarade avant que j'apparaisse au-dessus de lui pour lui écraser la nuque de mes pieds, continuant mon chemin jusqu'au premier homme, que j'ai encastré contre le mur, entendant son cœur battre faiblement, le voyant redresser la tête dans ma direction et son cœur battre de terreurs, prenant ainsi un rythme qui lui est impossible à tenir. Refusant que ce soit sa mort, je me suis projeté sur lui pour traverser sa poitrine de ma main droite, lui ayant arraché le cœur pour le balancer loin de lui.

xxx

Un silence prend place, je me dis que je dois tenter de le briser, pour m'assurer de son état.

xxx

\- M-

\- Savez-vous comment je sais que j'ai changé ? Que j'ai « grandi » ?

\- E-

\- Si cela se passait maintenant, ayant connu pire et agit différemment, je sais que j'en serais resté là, que je l'aurais regardé mourir avec douleur avant de me retourner pour prendre dans mes bras Mikoto et la ramener à la maison, voulant m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Seulement, je n'étais qu'un gamin, un gamin qui était incapable de contrôler ses sentiments, un gamin qui a piqué une crise et n'est pas satisfait du résultat, qui voulait ressentir quelque chose à tout cela, une satisfaction, une paix, un moyen de calmer son esprit et faire fuir cette haine qui l'habite. Un gamin qui s'est jeté sur le corps inerte du violeur de sa mère et s'est mis à le frapper à la tête en enchaînant les coups. Un gamin a la force si grande qu'après le premier coup, il lui détruisait la mâchoire et a fait de même avec l'autre côté, un gamin frénétique qui voulait encore et encore le frapper. Un gamin qui s'immobilisa quand sa mère l'appela et qu'il sentit ses bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre elle, l'entendant pleurer à son oreille, des pleures qui lui fit mal, parce qu'il n'était pas de tristesse, de douleur ou peur de lui. Cela fut bien pire, c'était des larmes de peur que je ne redevienne plus « son » Sasuke. Elle me supplia d'arrêter de le frapper, d'arrêter de faire couler le sang, que cela a bien assez duré, sa voix devenant l'une pire musique que j'entendis.

Me redressant, en mettant les bras le long du corps, je devenu droit, fermant les yeux pour soupirer et me laisser aller, arrêter de chercher à m'arrêter, à comprendre, à vouloir que cette sensation s'enfuît. Je me laissais aller et sentis grandir en moi une nouvelle douceur qui fit disparaitre ma haine pour la remplacer par un calme silencieux.

J'ouvre les yeux en un soupir, voyant devant moi ce qui devait être le violeur, mais n'a plus rien de vivant, plus rien de reconnaissable, même une bouillir de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, n'est rien comparé à ce que je vis devant moi. Colère, joie, plaisir, haine, tristesse. Rien, je ne ressens rien en le voyant, en pensant à ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, rien ne me vient. Je me retourne avec calme, me libérant de l'emprise de Mikoto pour la regarder dans ses yeux, embrumé de larmes.

Depuis le récit de ma naissance, je vous parlais des avantages de mes nouveaux sens, du bonheur que j'en ressentis. Maintenant, je vous parle pour la première fois, non-dernière, de la malédiction que c'est. Mes yeux me faisant voir ses yeux rouges et dessécher, sa peau tuméfiée par la larme, mais aussi, malgré le rouge dû à son état, je remarquai surtout les bosses dues à des bleus. Si mon odorat me fit sentir les champs, la rose a disparu pour être remplacer par l'humidité, la fumée, l'alcool et surtout l'odeur mélanger de plusieurs personnes différentes, s'accentuant maintenant que je le remarque, arrivant à en deviner une bonne vingtaine, mais surtout une, métallique. Comme je vous l'ai décrit, mon ouïe me fit entendre et gravé en mémoire l'un des chants les plus tristes du monde, mais c'est surtout le bruit d'un liquide coulant qui me parvenait aux oreilles, un liquide tombant au sol et s'étalant dessus. C'est là que l'odeur métallique intervient, se faisant envahir et noyer sous celle grasse qui l'entoure, je la sentis quand même. Rien ne peut effacer l'odeur du sang, surtout pas la sienne.

Je me laissais saisir par ses bras, l'entourant des miens, serrant aussi doucement que je le pouvais, la laissant se vider sur moi et à mes pieds, tentant d'ignorant tout ce qu'elle me provoque pendant ce temps, ce qui m'était impossible, je pouvais fermer toutes mes sensations, les mettre au minimum, mais j'y arrivai pas, comme si je devais faire pénitence de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

« - Partons. "

Ma voix fut glaciale, mais claire, cristalline dans la nuit.

« - Oui. Rentrons.

\- Non. Partons de ce village, de cet endroit. Partons loin. Vivons loin de toute cette folie.

\- Mais - »

Je la redressais, la regardant dans les yeux, montrant mon sérieux.

« - Partons. »

Mon ordre était clair et sans équivoque. Je n'allais pas rentrer chez elle, mais surtout, je n'allais pas partir sans elle. Elle l'a bien compris, je l'ai vu à son regard sur moi.

« - Peux-tu marcher ? »

Elle hocha la tête, me le confirmant vocalement, répondant à ma question, mais surtout à mon ordre. Je lui pris la main et la tirai pour la guider dans le chemin sombre, lui demandant de rester à l'entrée du chemin sombre. Elle pensa que je lui demandais de faire le guet, mais j'en avais cure, n'ayant pas la peur de la mort ou de faire couler du sang. En vérité, si je lui ai demandé de se placer à l'entrée de la ruelle et de ne pas se retourner, c'est pour pas aggraver l'image qu'elle a de moi, même si celle-ci est déjà bien abimée, en me voyant fouiller dans les corps pour voler leur bien, m'essuyant le sang sur les chiffons qui leur sert de vêtement et déjà tachés, m'habillant des vêtements de celui à qui j'ai retourné la tête.

Avec le recul, je pense, avec le temps que j'ai mis, le bruit que j'ai fait, que Mikoto m'a vu faire. Mais, comme je ne l'ai ni vu, ni entendu m'appeler, n'ayant pas cherché à le faire, je vais considérer qu'elle ne sait rien d'autre que le fait que j'ai volé le vêtement d'un mort, vu que je lui apparaissais habillé de vêtement un peu trop large, rempli d'objet de valeur.

C'est main dans la main, plus proche physiquement que le devraient une mère et son fils, nous avons traversé la rue, faiblement éclaire par les torches, sous les regards des inconnu qui se retournent vers nous. Moi, avec mes vêtements trop larges aux mains d'une femme du double de mon âge, habiller court et boitant, a de quoi se faire retourner certain, mais je n'en avais cure et, vu la « droiture » de Mikoto, ce fut de même pour elle, traversant sans un regard en arrière la porte qui mène à notre avenir, ne craignant pas ses mystères en sachant que ce sera mieux que ce que nous venions de vivre tous les deux.

xxx

Un silence se fait, le comte restant toujours appuyer contre le perron de la fenêtre. Moi, je l'observai, tentant de ne pas trop bouger. Cela fait plusieurs heures de suite que je suis assis et cela commence à me porter sur les jambes. Je décide donc de me lever et d'utiliser l'excuse de me prendre à boire pour détendre mes jambes, faisant en sorte de ne pas émettre de bruit d'étirement.

xxx

\- Vos os craquent. Étirez-vous d'un coup, ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien. Vous voulez une boisson chaude ?

\- Je vous avoue que cela me serait agréable. Un chocolat si vous avez… Je réduis l'excitant.

xxx

Le comte se retourne vers la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre, qu'il hurle le nom de quelqu'un en lui donnant l'ordre de nous faire parvenir deux chocolats chauds. Je ne sus où me mettre, cela était trop tard pour annuler, demandant qu'on ne se dérange pas pour moi. Cela m'était devenu évident, d'après ses derniers aveux, que Sasuke m'accompagne dans la boisson pour pas que je me sente gêner.

Je coupe l'enregistrement, devinant qu'on va attendre l'arrivée des chocolats pour reprendre l'histoire, afin de ne pas être coupé, ainsi que, je le devine, parce que le comte a besoin de souffler.

Il est droit, calme, tel une statue finement sculptée, mais cela doit le porter, vu la manière dont il m'a décrit comment il a tué le dernier homme, me donnant l'ordre de m'asseoir sur le canapé, que cela me fera un meilleur repos que cette chaise, où je retournais, sa voix étant plus douce et simple que d'habitude, perdant d'un coup sa rigidité pour sauter et s'asseoir sur le perron, s'appuyant sur le mur intérieur pour plier ses jambes et poser les pieds contre l'autre, face à lui, qui encadre la fenêtre.

Les boissons chaudes arrivent quelques minutes après, bien plus vite que j'aurais pensée, ouvrant moi-même le porte pour laisser passer un charriot avec nos commandes, fumant, ayant de la chantilly au-dessus. L'homme qui nous servit, le visage fin, me sourit en me souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée, m'étonnant et demandant l'explication au comte, qui m'annonce que la nuit va se terminer dans moins de deux heures.

Je lui donne sa tasse en activant mon enregistrement sur le chemin jusqu'au canapé.

xxx

\- … soleil. Toujours est-il que, je vais finir la partie de mon histoire, afin qu'une nouvelle puisse commencer demain, si vous vous sentez capable de tenir jusque-là.

\- Humm... Oui, ne vous en fait pas. Mine de rien, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais complimenter celui qui fait ce chocolat… Rien à voir, mais je me refuse de ne pas le mentionner.

\- Ha, je verrais transmettre le message… À dire vrai, la fin de cette partie risque d'être ennuyeuse, mais assez importante. Quand nous quittâmes le village, la pénombre totale nous a envahie. Oh, nous aurions pu attendre que le soleil se lève, mais nous savions que si nous attendions, jamais nous n'aurions pu partir, jamais plus nous aurions cette frénésie, folie auraient dis certains, qui nous fit ne pas avoir peur de la mort. L'époque était à la sédentarisation, comprenez que le nomade est un incompris pour la majorité, beaucoup voyant en eux, non des Humains, mais des créatures folkloriques. Dans les histoires orales, on présentait, d'ailleurs, beaucoup le voyageur comme une créature à part entière, qui n'a rien à voir avec les gens normaux.

Partir à cet instant nous permit d'accepter de devenir ses créatures folkloriques, même si je savais déjà que j'en étais une, mais aussi de ne pas craindre l'inconnu qu'était la nuit, tel un autre monde. Vous qui êtes habitué, qui savez que vous pouvez marcher dans l'ombre, sachez qu'à l'époque, marché dans la nuit fut tel que la traverser des enfers. Si, pour moi, cela n'avait aucune importance, me sachant déjà appartenir à ce monde qu'à celui du soleil, marchant avec sureté, je sentis Mikoto me serrer de plus en plus la main et le pas ralentir, finissant par devenir une charrette que je traînais avec soin, lui assurant qu'elle était en sécurité avec moi de par ma présence, mais surtout de par mon image de monstre. Qui mieux qu'un monstre pour naviguer dans les enfers et combattre les démons ?

La marche nocturne fut éprouvante pour elle. Si je pouvais supporter le froid et la présence des arbres autour, Mikoto n'en était pas là, me le prouvant par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Bien souvent, je me suis empêché de nous arrêter et de nous faire un feu pour reprendre le lendemain, déjà parce que je savais que cela nous aurait faits obligatoirement fait revenir sur nos pas le lendemain, le sentant dans mon esprit, mais surtout parce que je voulais savoir où j'allais.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Nullement. Je marchais sur la route de terre, continuant à avancer, prenant diffère chemin, mais jamais je n'ai su où nous allions. Bien sûr, je me gardais bien de le dire, raison pour laquelle je lui assurais ma présence que par ma main qui serra la sienne. Naviguant sur le paysage nocturne, entourer des animaux de nuit, je me préparais à les affronter et protégé Mikoto, mais aucune ne nous attaqua, voire même ne nous approcha plus que de quelque mètre. De par ma simple présence, je leur imposais le respect et de par ma simple marche, je leur fis comprendre que je ne chassais pas, donc que je ne leur ferais rien.

Ce fut quand Mikoto m'annonça avoir mal au pied et ne plus pouvoir continuer, que je sus que nous étions proches de notre objectif. Je concentrais toute mon attention sur mon ouïe pour repérer le lieu de vie le plus proche -

\- Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais vérifier une théorie. Vous auriez pour faire ça depuis le début, vous rendre dans le village le plus proche sans que Mikoto se plaigne.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'elle souffre ?

\- Je ne le voulais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'avais pas sa limite et je les ignorais. Pour moi, tant que nous pouvions marcher et nous éloigner, cela ne me dérangeait pas, surtout que j'ignorais où aller.

\- Le voyage avant la destination ?

\- À l'époque, je ne le voyais pas ainsi, mais c'est bien résumé. Quand elle m'annonça ne plus pouvoir marcher, j'ai trouvé le village le plus proche et lui ai annoncé que nous étions arrivées, que cela se trouve à deux, trois cents mètres. Oui, comme je l'ai dit, la nuit me faisait dépasser sans difficulté les limites du jour. Poussée par mon encouragement, elle se leva et commença à marcher, refusant que je la porte. Je pense que cela fut plus dû à de la fierté que de la peur, vu qu'elle me serra et se servi de moi comme de canne.

Les portes du village, étaient fermées, comme vous le devinez, mais aucun garde n'était présent. Époque et environ ont fait que seuls les bêtes sauvages pouvaient être la menace qui planait la nuit, de l'extérieur. Sans vraiment lui demander, elle me lâcha en m'annonçant ne pas bouger quand je la plaque contre la porte en douceur, annonçant rapidement revenir.

« -Sasuke. »

Je me retourna au son de sa voix, la regardant dans les yeux pour lire en elle sans qu'elle parle.

« - Promis. »

Lui fis-je pour lui assurer avoir compris et faire tout pour ne pas faire couler le sang, regardant la hauteur de la porte, devant faire dans les quatre mètres, me demandant si je pouvais y arriver en un saut, je préféra jouer la sécurité et grimper sur l'arbre proche pour naviguer sur ses branches, m'approchant le plus légèrement possible de la porte, ayant encore deux mètres qui me sépara, mais cela me sembla bien plus faisable, passant au-dessus de leur barrière pour atterrir sur les planches du pont de garde, me dépêchant de fuir la lumière proche et attendre derrière des bâtiments proches, pour bien analyser mon environnement. Comme mes sens l'avaient annoncé, aucun garde n'était présent, le gros des vies étant au centre du village.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me suis redressé et sorti de ma cachette pour aller dans la lumière avec simplicité, regardant autour de moi pour voir la vie s'agiter et sans que personne ait été surpris de me voir, me prenant pour un garçon du village. L'attention de faire rentrer Mikoto, fut repoussée par une meilleure idée, pensant à l'après, devant en profiter tant que j'ai les mains libres.

Je naviguais dans le village, endormis en majorité, la lune bien haute et les feux presque éteints, pour repérer les différents lieux, comme le bar, les commerces, les postes de garde, mais, surtout, l'hôtel. Vu l'heure, cela n'avait rien de surprenant à être fermé, regardant rapidement les fenêtres, des deux étages proposés, éliminant les fenêtres illuminées, me concentrant pour sentir celle vivante et celles qui sont vides. Bien sûr, en plein milieu de la place, les témoins sont nombreux, même s'ils étaient bien éméchés, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me révéler, surtout avec ma promesse à tenir.

Je disparus dans les rues adjacentes pour trouver un lieu non-éclairé et proche d'une fenêtre, où aucune vie n'est ressenti, ramassant une pierre pour briser la vitre, passant a main pour l'ouvrir et rentrer par effraction avec aisance, la refermant doucement, minimisant les chances de faire couler le sang, naviguant dans l'obscurité, de ce qui fut la cuisine, sortant pour marcher dans les couloirs privés jusqu'à l'entrée, évitant les différentes formes de vie que je ressentis. L'entrée fut complètement vide, me laissant la main libre pour passer derrière le comptoir, prendre le livre de comptes, sous le bar, avec la plume et l'encrier, l'ouvrant sur la bonne page grâce à la marque posée.

Je me souviens avoir eu un dégoût pour l'écriture dedans, rempli de rature et pattes de mouches, me dégoûtant de ce que je devais faire. Je me retourna, pris une clé au hasard parmi celle qui a son double d'accrocher avec, m'assurant que personne n'y a été assignée dans le livret, repérant les différentes lettres de la composition de mon nom pour les reproduire, de la plume, tel que le tenancier l'aurait fait.

En sachant que mon écriture, surement dû à un mélange de mon ancienne vie et mes capacités à être précis, fut digne des plus belles calligraphies du monde, je me dégoûtais à mal écrire mon nom, ajoutant des taches d'encre et autres bêtises qu'un non-habitué de la plume ferait, finalisant en appliquant la poudre blanche, servant à faire sécher l'encre et le replaçant à sa place. J'allais dans la chambre que je me suis attitrée, m'assurant que l'on soit tranquille la nuit. Les préparatifs terminés, c'est avec pression que je me dépêchais de sortir par la porte et aller à celle du village pour retirer le cal qui la bloque de mes seules mains, là où deux hommes auraient été nécessaires, ne m'occupant pas si l'on pouvait me voir.

Je ne sais pas à quoi ce fut dû, mais durant toute ma mission d'installation, je n'ai pas pensé à elle, me concentrant que sur mon objectif, faisant la chose vite, mais sans me presser. Quand elle fut terminée, je sus que j'avais mis une heure à tout faire, le village ayant presque été déserté de sa population, partis dormir.

La peur et la crainte de ne pas la trouver à sa place, où pire, une tache de sang, fut remplacée par une joie, en voyant Mikoto, endormie contre la porte, ronflant doucement, et une surprise en voyant devant elle un loup gris assis, en position de monter la garde, tournant le regard vers moi en me remarquant après plusieurs secondes, relâchant la tension qu'il a eue en me pensant un danger, sa posture indiquant qu'il allait m'attaquer, pour se reculer en baissant la tête devant mon regard sûr. J'étais perdu devant ce spectacle, mais je savais que je ne devais pas le monter, que je devais rester digne jusqu''à ce qu'il se retourne et disparaisse dans la forêt.

Je m'approche de Mikoto et vérifia si elle dormait profondément, l'appelant, doucement, en la secouant doucement, ne cherchant là qu'à faire acte de bonne conduite plus que de la réveiller, passant mon bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos pour la porter avec attention, nous faisant rentrer dans le village, la reposant doucement pour refermer la porte, afin que personne ne devine que nous sommes rentrés par effraction, la reprenant, après les bonnes manières de l'appeler et la secouer, avec autant de facilité. La traversée du village se fit sans que personne ne nous voit. La porte de l'hôtel fut ouverte et fermée sans que j'eusse besoin de la poser, n'ayant que le poids d'une plume, pour moi, nous installant dans notre lit pour que nous puissions nous reposer, comme vous allez le faire maintenant mon ami.

xxx

Je souris à sa remarque, hochant la tête pour le donner raison, m'étirant à mon tour, comme si mon corps avait eu besoin de la permission du comte pour laisser le sommeil m'envahir. J'éteins et range mon matériel, saluant le comte en regagnant ma chambre, quand celui-ci partit de son côté en fermant le salon.


	5. Immigré

**Genre** : OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle** : Suite à ma correction, je me suis rendue compte d'une petite erreur. C'est corrigé, et je pourrais jouer à l'autruche, mais j'avoue, je me suis tromper et je m'excuse. Bonne lectures.^^

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Sasuke Uchiwa 4_

\- Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Vous avez des matelas en nuage.

\- Merci. Je transmettrais.

\- C'est vrai que, avec le temps, vous avez dû vous y habituer.

\- Pour tout vous dire, le temps m'a fait m'habituer à tout. À tel point que, même en plumes d'oie, les matelas ne me provoquent pas plus de plaisir que la rigidité du sol. Si je devais vous dire quelle est la surface que j'aime le plus, vous me trouveriez bizarre.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà. Si je peux me permettre la question, il est vrai que vous avez vécu plus que ne pourra vivre l'un des miens, vous avez donc vu et senti bien des choses. Sans en venir vraiment au détail, ceux-ci venant, avez-vous le regret de l'immortalité ?

\- Le « regret » ?

\- Le pouvoir de l'immortalité est beaucoup rêvé, étant moi-même un grand partisan. Vous qui l'avez, peut-être pouvez-vous nous en parler plus.

\- Je pourrais, mais cela ne vous conviendrait pas. Vous savez quelle est la plus grande peur de l'humanité ?

\- Sa plus grande peur …

\- La mort. Même le cœur de lion a peur de la mort, c'est pour ça que vous avez inventé la prudence. Il n'existe pas de gens qui ignorent ce qu'est la peur ; même un suicidaire en a peur, il peut s'ennuyer de la vie, il devra surmonter sa peur pour passer à l'acte et, s'il y arrive, il ne partira pas l'esprit léger. Si vous désirez l'immortalité, c'est pour fuir cette peur, ne voyant que des avantages. Sauf que c'est loin d'être le cas. Je ne vous parlerais pas, comme fait tous les types de séries connues, du désavantage de voir mourir tous ceux qu'on connaît. À ce compte-là, c'est comme dire qu'on ne doit pas prendre d'animaux de compagnie, qu'on les verrait grandir et mourir bien avant. Oh, certain diront qu'un humain n'a pas d'égal avec un animal, mais le principe est le même et c'est l'exemple parfait de comment on surmonte ce problème. Parenthèse fermée, le vrai désaventage de l'immortalité, c'est quand notre peur est remplacée, y venant dans mon récit. De toute façon, l'immortalité ne changera pas la «vie» de la majorité, ceux-ci n'en faisant rien, malgré que vous entendez et avez preuve qu'elle peut s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment.

xxx

Je ne savais quoi répondre à ça. Le comte ne m'a pas regardé tout du long, restant allongé sur le perron de la fenêtre, comme quand je l'ai quitté hier, regarde le ciel noir. Certes, il n'a pas sa voix froide et hautaine, ni même de jugement, juste une constatation sur une partie de mes semblables et qu'ils ne mériteraient pas ce don, paralysé par la peur d'exister.

Un silence se fait entre nous. Dès que je suis rentré, j'ai bien senti le comte différent à hier, pensant que cela allait passer.

xxx

\- Monsieur le Comte… Vous voulez vraiment me parler ce soir ? Je ne suis pas pressé et ne veux pas vous obliger.

\- Au contraire, j'ai envie de vous parler, vous parler de cette vie que j'ai eue, mais je ne sais juste pas comment faire. Je pourrais vous résumer cette vie en quelques mots, mais je veux plutôt vous faire comprendre à quel point ce fut une partie de ma vie, un grain de sable dans l'immensité de ma vie, mais l'un des grains d'or qui dirige ma vie et a fait une partie de mes futurs choix moraux dans l'avenir. Je veux vous raconter mon bonheur, vous dire que cette vie que j'ai menée fut une vie humaine, une vie qui m'a fait graver notre nom dans la région et donner le début de mon héritage pour mes futures vies.

Je me mets à nu devant vous en vous annonçant ignorant comment vous en parler et je pense que le laisser-aller, sera mon seul moyen. Je vous parlerai du plus possible de cette vie, sans en être fatiguant, si un évènement marquant fut loupé, je vous ferais un retour à cette période pour mieux développer la raison qui m'a poussé dans la vie.

Comment mieux commencer qu'en vous racontez mes débuts dans cette ville, qui nous furent longs. Mikoto et moi, quoique personne ne s'en soit rendu compte le jour précédent, étions de nouveau habitant, n'ayant que les objets volés comme seul bien. Aujourd'hui, chaque ville est connectée, c'est souvent que vous quittez la vôtre pour aller travailler ailleurs. À l'époque, chaque village était renfermé sur lui-même et seul le nouveau riche pouvait s'installer et vivre du jour au lendemain dans une nouvelle terre. Dans notre cas, nous avons commencé cette nouvelle vie au plus bas de l'échelle, en faisant la manche, dans le coin où on ne nous hurlait pas de partir, pour avoir un emploi, même journalier.

Souvent, nous sommes rentrés sans avoir réussi quelque chose, mais nous repartions toujours avec le même espoir le lendemain.

\- Votre nouveau « statut « ne vous a pas aidé ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette vie fut celle d'un humain. Malgré le bienfait que je lui ai fait, mon sauvetage et ma rage ont montré la pire facette de moi à Mikoto, me désapprouvant par le silence, ce qui est pire. Oh, bien sûr, jamais elle ne m'a dit cela, ou interdit dans mes choix. J'utilisais mes pouvoirs à minuit, pendant que tous dormaient, faisant apparaitre une nouvelle ligne de compte dans le livret du gérant, faisant croire que je l'ai payé durant la journée, faisant économie de notre fortune, qui ne servait qu'à nourrir Mikoto, n'ayant nullement besoin de manger et boire, ce qui la dérangeait, mais qu'elle accepta. Hormis par ma non-nutrition et mes frasques nocturnes de quelques secondes, je faisais en sorte de ne pas utiliser mes nouvelles capacités.

La première semaine n'a rien de changer, le tavernier se poserait des questions sur sa mémoire, tendant des pièges dans son écriture et cherchant à se créer des aide-mémoires quand je devais venir payer, ignorant ce qu'il faisait de l'argent que je lui donnais et recevant un silence de ma part quand il me demandait, me cachant derrière une nonchalance, n'ayant pas tellement changé avec les années, même si quelques-uns furent exceptions, devenant tel un membre de leur famille sans qu'il le sache, mais pas pendant cette vie.

Si je perçais son piège, comme de l'eau une feuille de riz, je me doutais devoir trouver une nouvelle solution pour rester dans cet hôtel.

Ce fut quand nous arrivions proches du neuvième jour du village que je sentis un différend dans notre quotidien, que je ressentis, pour la première fois, l'effet néfaste de mon mode de vie. Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais vous laisser deviner pourquoi neuf jours.

xxx

Le Comte reste à me regarder dans les yeux, attendant ma réponse, me réveillant de ma contemplation et ma réflexion sur ses mots, pour penser par moi-même, cherchant le rapport au nombre neuf, finissant par me rappeler qu'il m'a parlé, hier, devoir se nourrit de l'âme des gens pour vivre, réfléchissant et vérifiant si ma théorie est bonne, avant de me lancer.

xxx

\- Cinq pour ceux que vous avez tués par vengeance de votre ancienne vie, cinq pour les violeurs de Mikoto, moins un jour dans votre ancien village.

\- Tout à fait, une vie pour une nuit de plus parmi vous. Voilà le prix que je dois payer et, le neuvième jour approchant, je commençai à ressentir, ce qu'on va qualifier de faim pour que tous comprennent, mais sachez que cela est mille fois plus horrible que pour vous. Oh, bien sûr, je ne doute pas de ce que provoque votre faim, mais vous pouvez survivre à une journée avec votre faim, moi, avant de la connaitre, je ne sentais rien de différent, si ce n'est pas une légère fatigue, que je prenais pour cause la chaleur du soleil, me sentant mieux à l'ombre, sans forcément avoir plus d'air. Or, le neuvième arrivé, la douleur fut horrible.

Mikoto et moi dormions toujours ensemble, d'abord parce que la chambre n'avait qu'un lit, mais surtout parce que l'inverse nous semblait défier le bon sens. Quoique je ne dormais pas complètement avec elle, récupérant ce que la journée aurait pu me prendre, semblant être telle une marche tranquille, même avec ma faim qui s'en venait, la quittant à minuit pour mes frasques,

je revenais aussi vite pour profiter de sa présence et m'amuser avec elle de mes sens sans qu'elle me désapprouve, attendant son réveil sans vraiment m'impatienter, appréciant son sommeil calme, me permettant d'oublier notre situation qui s'aggravait. Déjà, l'argent nous manquait, n'ayant eu rien depuis notre arrivée, les prix étant trop hauts pour qu'on puisse manger un repas convenable pour une journée. Je pense que, vous qui avez connu le manque d'argent, le vrai, vous imaginez comment nous avons fait pour tenir, légalement, plus d'une semaine dans un village qui ne nous en laisserait pas un jour.

Avec mon ouïe développée, j'entendais, quelquefois, son ventre se plaindre, mais cela arrivait à se calmer après quelques minutes ou quand je le massais doucement. Le jour, du neuvième jour, nous frappa, laissant le volet ouvert afin de nous lever avec l'aurore, me révélant dans mon pire état, affamé. Mikoto fut réveillé, non par le chant du coq, par le hurlement rauque d'un monstre.

Paniqué, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de me fuir, terrifié, pendant que je me suis recula, tombant du lit pour me cacher, du soleil, dessous, ne supportant pas ses rayons, qui me brûlaient vif et m'asséchaient, ne supportant plus son image en me débattant, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, me faisant mal à frapper le lit et les meubles autour, avec une rage non retenue, qui les aurait détruits ou fait voler. La présence de Mikoto m'apparaît quelques secondes après, m'appelant d'une voix apeurée. Son chant doux m'est devenu insupportable, créant dans mon corps une douleur qui se gravait à coup de fers chauds.

Je me retenais de lui répondre de se taire, je me retenais de lui sauter dessus, je retenais mes instincts qui me poussaient à lui faire le pire. Me voyant me débattre et rouler sous le lit, elle comprendra ce que je lui supplie, depuis qu'il est arrivé, fermant les volets en vitesse, calmant mes brûlures, mais pas assez. Si je ne sentais plus directement les brûlures,

mais pas assez. Si je ne sentais plus directement les brûlures, la chaleur était encore dans mon corps, maintenant son effet. Fort heureusement, Mikoto, son instinct plus vif que le mien, a agi de la meilleure façon. Je vous le garantis, avec tout mon savoir et recule de cette histoire, que ce qu'elle a fait, fut à la fois la chose la plus dangereuse qu'elle pouvait faire, mais, surtout, la seule chose qui a garanti sa survie.

« - Sasuke ! Le placard ! «

J'eus juste le temps de sentir la gravure dans mon cerveau, que, déjà, son odeur, appétissante, me hantait les narines, faisant trembler tout mon corps, d'excitation et douleur de résister, résonnant du bruit de la porte coulissante.

J'ignore comment, sans doute allais-je me jeter sur elle et mon état m'a fait la manquer, mais je me suis jeté dedans, me cognant contre le fond, m'y appuyant en entendant la porte se fermer et sentir mes brûlures disparaitre pendant que l'obscurité ; la porte en bois massif faisant barrage ; glaçante, m'envahissais, me faisant tomber dans un sommeil lourd en même temps que je sentis des bruits de pas rapides, une porte s'ouvrant et se fermant, aussi vite que puissamment.

xxx

Je reste silencieux, comprenant et refusant de demander la confirmation, je me le refuse de l'imaginer, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans l'ignorance, ne pas l'entendre le dire de lui-même.

Attendant qu'il se calme un peu, je fis ma demande.

xxx

\- Monsieur le Comte. Je… Je sais… Je n'ai pas besoin de poser la question… Mais…

\- Ne vous justifiez pas. Vos lecteurs ne me voient pas, ils ne m'entendent pas, ils imaginent, mais ne comprennent pas la portée. Donc, voici les mots qui leur feront comprendre. Moi, Sasuke, ce jour-là, j'allais tuer et me nourris de l'être de ma vie, de mon trésor que je voulais protéger, de cette femme qui m'est mille fois plus précieuse qu'une mère, qu'une aimée, qu'une vie. Sans hésitation, sans honte, juste par envie, j'allais la tuer.

Cela m'aurait calmé les douleurs, mais la faim, les brûlures, s'étaient calmés avec l'obscurité. Même avant ce jour, je l'avais compris, l'obscurité me coupait de tout besoin. Je l'aurai tué, juste par désir et rien de plus. Si elle n'était pas partie, j'aurai été tenté de la prendre... Est-ce clair ?

\- Je l'espère. Prenons un moment pour se calmer. Je sens bien que vous avez besoin de silence et moi de temps.

xxx

Je coupai l'enregistrement, d'abord avec l'idée d'économiser la batterie et la bande, pour ne pas la rallumée de la soirée. L'histoire, ce soir, fut mise en pause et les seuls mot, qui furent dis, n'était que ceux d'un Comte parlant étoile à un homme qui se plaça à ses côtés, apprenant l'astronomie.

xxx

\- L'enregistrement est lancé. Reprenez où vous désirez.

\- Mon réveil du placard. La journée, passée, m'a permis de bien me préparer à vous en parler. Prodrome, je ne savais pas que j'allais en parler hier, raison de ma perdition et je ne serais promis que cela ne se reproduise. Le sommeil dans mon placard fut dû à ma protection du soleil et sa chaleur, entendant légèrement mon environnement, mais pas aussi bien qu'en étant réveillé, suffisamment en tout cas pour être certain que le placard est resté fermé tout le temps que le soleil fut présent et que Mikoto ne fut point revenue.

Quand mes yeux furent ouverts, je sentais mon corps frai et mes forces, quasiment, présentes. Je voulus pousser mes sens, voulant savoir si je pouvais sentir le soleil à l'extérieur, ou même les vies qui m'échappent, sentant mon corps se contracter et une boule, remonter le long de ma gorge, la retenant à la limite, bénissant que j'ai été déjà affalé dans le placard, n'ayant plus d'équilibre.

Tel après la boisson, le vertige me prit, mon ventre battant une mesure et mon corps répondait de spasme, donnant un concert qui me fut impossible à supporter, devenant obligé. Mes sens ne furent pas à un cinquième de leur puissance lambda, que, déjà, j'eus l'impression de sentir mon corps plongé dans des aiguilles. Cette nouvelle expérience me fut très pédagogique, même si la douleur ne me laissait pas cette réflexion, découvrant les conséquences terribles de mes choix, surtout quand mes douleurs me cachaient le retour de Mikoto, celle-ci me surprenant quand le placard s'ouvrit sur elle. Fort heureusement, mon corps m'ayant fait comprendre que, le simple fait de me mettre en garde, dans cet état, reviendrait à plonger dans le Styx, je ne lui sautais pas dessus par instinct de défense.

Celle-ci resta droite, me regardant être lamentable à ses pieds, lui lançant un regard suppliant, un regard qui ne reçu que de la froideur, avant que sa voix résonne lentement, chaudement.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider ? Ma robe est trop haute. Je doutais de rencontrer un homme si élégant un jour. »

Mon incompréhension fut totale, tant par son ton chaleureux et mielleux, que ses mots bizarres, qui me résonnaient comme faussement chaude, son regard m'interdisant de parler. Une ombre m'apparut, me surprenant de ne pas entendre ses pas, même si ma concentration occupait toutes mes pensées. La silhouette d'un homme, fin, habillé d'un manteau long, portant une petite barbe et un chapeau bien habillé, m'apparut.

Sans même réfléchir, sans même donner de signal, mon corps se jeta sur lui, le percutant pour l'écraser sur le sol, mordant dans son épaule droite de toutes mes forces pour cacher mes cris en même temps que mes bras sont apparus sur sa gorge, faisant un effort surhumain. Je ne sais pas à quoi fut dû mon hurlement, étais-ce celui de mon corps ; souffrant de bouger et d'utiliser des forces impossible pour un garçon de mon âge ; ou celle de mon âme ; qui souffle de briser mon code moral, tuant pour la première fois un homme « innocent », pour mon plaisir.

L'homme n'émit aucun bruit, l'air n'ayant pas traversé sa gorge, s'étant débattue en me sentant sur lui, le temps que ma main lui saisisse son corps, telle est vipère. Je mis deux minutes à l'étrangler, luttant pour tenir contre ses mouvements agités et coups contre mon corps, pour sa propre survie, avant de réussir à trouver la force de lui briser le cou.

Nous restâmes immobiles, moi sur lui, me mettant, lentement, à quatre pattes, ne faisant pas attention à Mikoto, m'approchant de la bouche ouverte du mort, sentant en lui comme une expiration que je me dépêchais d'absorber, même si j'ai senti que ce fut comme un geyser à attendre ma venue. Ce fut, littéralement, un second souffle pour moi, me relevant en vitesse, sans sentir la moindre douleur, pour analyser cet homme avec mes nouveaux sens, même si un simple regard suffit pour me révéler que c'est là un vieil homme, à comprendre la trentaine, vieux pour l'époque, riche, au vu de ses habils soignés, de faible corpulence. Poussant au maximum mes capacités, je devins un handicapé récupérant un membre. Mes nouveaux sens ne m'apprirent rien de particulier sur l'homme, devenant réellement prolifique sur Mikoto, qui resta en arrière, silencieuse. Sans avoir besoin de me retourner, je la savais trembler, sentant l'odeur de ce que la peur sait si bien provoquer, restant concentrer sur une autre, plus précise.

« - Tu n'auras pas dû faire ça. »

Lui fis-je en restant de dos.

« - Je refusais de te laisser à ce démon. Il est parti maintenant. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Sa voix fut tremblante, mais remplie d'un soulagement de me voir redevenir son Sasuke, me faisant me détester de devoir le détruire.

« - Il reviendra demain, ou après-demain… »

Je ne la laisse pas comprendre que je disparus de sa vue avec le cadavre, réapparaissant à la fenêtre.

« -Sasuke !

\- Je refuse que cela se reproduise ! Je refuse de… Sentir l'odeur d'autre homme sur toi. De te savoir sacrifié pour moi. Cela a assez duré.

\- S'il te plaît… Revient… Allons au lit et oublions.

\- Oui, nous oublierions. Avec le soleil. »

Je me souviens qu'elle m'a appelé en trompe en même temps que je me suis défenestré, pliant les jambes pour rouler dessus, m'étalant, avec une forte pression sur le corps que je n'avais pas prévu, me relevant aussi vite que je suis tombé en reprenant le cadavre, ne m'attardant pas sur cet première fois, révélatrices de limite repoussée. Courant dans l'ombre, les feux présents, j'eus pour projet de me débarrasser des preuves.

La nuit étant bien avancée, me débarrasser du vieil homme fut plus facile que j'aurais pensé, ayant eu juste besoin de le balancer par-dessus la palissade de bois pour le laisser aux animaux de la forêt autour, dans un coin sombre que j'eus trouvé. L'après fut ce qui m'occupa principalement le reste de ma sortie ; « qui sera ma prochaine victime ? »

Les premières furent des résultats de vengeance, la deuxième, d'un instinct de survie, là, je me retrouvais avec aucun des deux, juste une non-envie de redécouvrir la faim. Marchant la nuit, au mieux de la population, restant éloignée de la lumière, du souvenir de la chaleur qu'elle m'a laissées, je laissai se produire une guerre intérieure entre mon envie et ma morale, voyant les deux s'opposer à coups d'argument, que je fus obligé de confirmer, ne pouvant pas faire autrement, ma morale perdant du terrain et s'écrasant devant ma peur de redécouvrir la faim.

Mon état d'esprit n'est pas une tentative d'excuse, la victime de ce soir fut un homme éméché, qui n'arrivait pas à marcher droit, tombant tous les deux pas, n'ayant rien ressenti en me préparant à tuer. Quand l'homme fut à côté de moi, je me suis jeté sur lui, le poussant dans un chemin obscur, pour le plaquer contre le mur en le regardant dans les yeux, voyant en lui une semi-peur, disparaissant dans les embrumâges de l'alcool, donc mon odorat me supplia de me dépêcher. Ce fut mon ouïe qui lui répondit que je devais attendre, entendant de sa part ce à quoi je ne me serais jamais attendu.

Loin des hurlements, loin des supplications et des pleurs, ce fut un petit rire qui sorti de sa bouche, me laissant perplexe, le cachant, comme avec le loup, derrière un visage de marbre.

« - Enfin. Cela aura mis le temps, mais, enfin, tu viens me chercher. »

Je reste silencieux, écoutant cette voix s'essouffler, me surprenant à me demander de quoi il parle, sa voix semblant empreint de nostalgie. Sans doute était-ce encore mon moral qui cherchera à retarder l'inévitable.

« - Tu as pris mes frères d'armes, il y a dix jours, maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Comme vous, à ce moment, je fis le lien avec l'attaque de mon ancien manoir, regardant l'homme avec plus d'attention pour chercher à le reconnaitre, même si je ne connaissais aucun, hormis Itachi, de ceux que j'ai tués.

« - Tu auras mis le temps, mais comme tu le vois, je t'ai attendu.

\- N'espère pas avoir un traitement de faveur. »

La morale n'eut plus aucune emprise sur moi, serrant le poing droit avec l'attention de lui exploser la tête.

« - Fait ton office, Asura. »

Je m'arrête avant de le frapper, choqué par ce nom. Si vous n'êtes pas très porté par la théologie, voir même si vous n'êtes pas théologien et historien, je dois vous expliquer qu'Asura est un général céleste, pour les croyants à l'histoire céleste, celui de la colère et de la rage, mais aussi de la vengeance aveugle. Si cette dernière pouvait me convenir, elle est plus à comprendre que je me « venge » d'affaire qui ne me concerne nullement. Le poing levé, l'homme me regarde dans les yeux.

« Comment me vois-tu ? »

Lui demande-je froidement en fixant mes yeux en lui. Il reste silencieux, me regardant, attendant.

« Réponds avant que je te fasse souffrir sans utilité. »

Son visage se décompose devant mon ton froid, se terrifiant et répondant en vitesse.

« - Comme je vous imagine quand mes yeux se ferment. Vous êtes terrifiant, même si j'me suis préparé.

\- Exode tes fautes. Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ?»

J'ordonnais avec force, mon moral et mon envie n'ayant plus d'emprise sur moi, juste mon envie de comprendre pourquoi il me voit ainsi.

« - Je suis soldat. On m'a donné un ordre et peu m'importait que ce village était celui de paysans, je devais le détruire, pour les punir de leurs actes, que j'ignore totalement.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas là parce que tu as agi sur ordre ! »

Je me devais de jouer le jeu pour comprendre et je commençais à me plaire à ces jeux.

« - Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'ai agi selon ma propre conscience. Cette famille était isolée et moi armé. L'ivresse du sang m'a pris et j'ai frappé, ne me réveillant qu'après leurs morts et qu'on m'ait maîtrisé à plusieurs. Je savais, même s'ils ont décidé de me désarmer et me déclarer mort, refusant de voir leur capitaine mourir pour un acte stupide, que tu viendrais me récupère et j'ai eu raison…

\- On paye, tous, nos fautes un jour. Prêt ? »

J'ai compris parfaitement son histoire, malgré le peu dit, ayant moi-même connu cette soif de sang quelques heures plus tôt. Cette histoire, qui me promettait une occupation, devenue un ennui, décidant de l'abréger aussi vite, en me disant que je venge une famille, pour calmer ma morale, même si cela n'avait pas plus d'importance que la poussière qui m'entoure.

« Oui. Prends ma vie Asura. »

Avant même que j'abaisse ma main, son souffle de vie lui sortir du corps pour se faire aspirer par le mien, devenant inerte dans mes bras, chutant quand je le lâche pour regarder mes mains, ne voyant nullement son sang dessus.

La situation m'échappant, l'incompréhension m'envahissant totalement, je décidai de fuir loin, très loin, courant dans les rues telle une bourrasque, pour m'arrêter plusieurs minutes après, quand mes réflexions ont fini de me tourmenter et que j'ai compris ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Que vous avez profité de l'alcoolisme d'un homme pour ne pas à vous salir les mains.

\- Cela m'a remis de découvrir que je pouvais me nourrit autrement qu'en…

\- Tuant ? Mais vous avez tué, la différence étant que vous n'avez pas utilisé vos mains.

\- Vous avez un ton bien dur.

\- Et vous la pensée de n'avoir rien fait de mal. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous ayez tué un homme. Vous m'avez expliqué que vous avez besoin d'une vie pour que la vôtre continue. Si vous venez d'une époque où les cultes me sont inconnus, que les peurs furent toutes autres et que le mot « ville » est inconnu, cela signifie que vous avez tué énormément de gens.

\- Bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Si, à cette époque, je pensais devoir vivre au jour le jour et n'avoir qu'une réserve de quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais vivre tranquille plusieurs siècles. Tellement, qu'aujourd'hui, je me dis que cela est faible. Certes, c'est tragique, si je devais écouter ma morale de l'époque, mais, aujourd'hui,

mais aujourd'hui, j'aime dire que le nombre de chiffres, qui compose le nombre représentant ma réserve, est faible.

\- Je ne vous juge pas sur ça. Vous m'annonceriez avoir fait plus de victimes que le pire tueur de mon Histoire, que je ne vous jugerais pas, j'en serai choqué, mais j'aurai compris. Par contre, je voudrais bien entendre votre excuse sur le fait que, vous déclarez, qu'en agissant ainsi, vous ne tuez pas, que vous n'avez pas abusé de cet homme juste pour ne pas à avoir à vous salir les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de le tuer ainsi, pour cet homme. Je ne vais pas me cacher, de toutes les méthodes qui existent afin de me nourrir ; oui, il en a plusieurs et j'y viendrais pour vous les présenter et comment je les ai découvertes et essayées ; c'est l'une de celles que je préfère et ai principalement utilisé. Je considère que je ne tue pas, dans le sens que je cause la mort par moi-même. Pour me nourrir de cette méthode, je dois vouloir me nourrit et la victime vouloir mourir. En me reprochant les morts de cette méthode, c'est comme me reprocher l'euthanasie.

\- L'homme était alcoolisé. Vous avez abusé de lui.

\- Cela ne prête pas à la discussion.

\- D'accord. Discutons. Mon choix est fait, mais justifiez-vous, peut-être me convaincrez-vous, ou le lecteur qui pense comme moi.

\- Il m'attendait. Il me prenait pour Asura, certes, mais il l'attendait et fut, comme, soulagé, mourant en paix, en me rencontrant. Puis-je continuais mon récit ?

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'autre argument qui nous mettrait de votre côté, oui, je vous en pris.

\- Je choisis de continuer, votre air intéressé est plus plaisant. Lorsque je fus arrêté de courir, j'avais compris ce que j'avais fait, comment cela s'était fait, mais je me demandais si cela comptait comme « nourriture », me terrifiant et excitant d'attendre deux jours pour savoir. Mais avant de retourner au lit, le hasard de mon arrêt, ainsi que ma quête de plus de « nourriture » ; difficilement contrôlable pour moi,

, quoique je sois rassasié. Je pense que vous me comprenez, si vous avez déjà connu la faim, que même rassasié, nous avons peur que cela se reproduise ; me fit m'intéresser au bruit que mon ouïe m'envoyait en direction d'une maison assez conséquente, encastrée entre deux immeubles, fait de pierre grises, expulsant une faible lumière.

Sentant la vie, en quête de la découvrir pour la dévorer, je m'avançais d'un pas court, de plus en plus rapide, pour me retrouver en face de l'entrée, avec une certaine tension dans le corps, terrifié de rentrer dans cette lumière, qui me brûla tant tôt, mais me refusant d'en être prisonnier, n'était pas digne de moi.

Poussant la porte avec discrétion, sans forcément me faire petit, je plongeai dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, en fermant les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, sentant sur moi, l'élan d'alcool, de fumée, mes oreilles me renvoyant un raffut des plus insoutenables, remplie de hurlement et d'insulte, me forçant à vite réduire mes compétences au minimum en ouvrant les yeux avec colère, voulant faire cesser la cause. J'oublie vite que je suis en pleine lumière, digne d'un soleil, causé par des feux autour de moi et dans la cheminée, créant une chaleur lourde, même pour vous, qui m'avez avoué être frileux.

Face à moi, des tables sales, remplie de gens bien plus vieux que moi, jurant, buvant et jouant à des jeux avec l'argent qui ont. Il y avait de tout, du joueur de cartes, à celui de dés, voire même ceux qui parieraient sur des combats à mains nues, encourageant, à comprendre insultant, celui sur qui il misait facilement leur slip. Je vous laisse imaginer comme je suis passé de la surprise au dégoût avant de complètement devenir intéresser et comprendre que je viens de me découvrir un frigo, surtout avec mes « nouveaux couverts ».

Je m'immisçai dans ce salon de jeu et bar sans difficulté, tant par ma capacité à ne pas me faire remarquer, que surtout que tous n'accordaient pas d'importance à ma présence. Au début, je laissai mes oreilles traînées dans ce dépotoir, tant pour m'habituer au chahut, qu'à cette désagréable impression que me renvoyaient mes sens. Je restai une bonne heure avant de rentrée, n'ayant rien fait de plus que regarder les différentes tables et appris les différents jeux, en regardant les joueurs.

Ce fut en me forçant, mais je me refusais à laisser plus longtemps Mikoto seul, rentrant en moins de temps que le loup finisse son cri sous la lune, je passai la porte comme une ombre, trouvant une Mikoto avachie sur elle-même, en pleure, n'ayant pas bougé de la position dans laquelle je l'ai laissé, telle une statue fontaine, donc les larmes coulent, sans s'arrêter, sur le sol. Perdu dans ses sentiments, elle ne se sentit point observé, malgré que je tentais de doucement me révéler à elle, pour lui donner une chance de se reprendre, avant de rentrée dans le sanctuaire où aucun monstre, démon, ou autre créature folklorique, fut admis.

Je m'assois en face d'elle, faisant plus de bruit dans mes agissements, la voyant lever la tête vers moi pour révéler un visage tuméfié, rouge, défiguré par les larmes qui ont creusé sa peau, laissant devant moi qu'un crâne recouvert d'une fine peau, pratiquement transparente, ayant d'épaisseur que ses veines. Ses yeux étant rétrécie et remplie de veine, ses cheveux de soies, sont devenues de la paille en bataille.

J'eus un dégoût de la voir ainsi, comprenant que ce soir, deux monstres sont nés et ont fait leur nuit, décidant de chasser celui-ci, comme elle chassera celui en moi.

« - Je suis rentrée. »

Le sourire que je lui fis, n'était pas fut doux, forcée, mais elle n'y vue que des feux, se jetant sur moi pour m'entourer le cou, l'embrassant, si fort qu'elle m'aurait brisé la nuque dans son état normal. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux reprenant vie, en même temps qu'elle me palpa le corps de ses mains, pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle, sa peau chassant,

par leur chaleur et leur caresse, le monstre qui a fait couler le sang et mise fin à une autre vie.

Je restai silencieux, ignorant si, comme elle avec moi, quoique son physique n'est en rien changé, je changeais à ses yeux, attendant d'entendre sa voix cristalline, me chanter la chanson que j'attendais.

« Allons-nous coucher Sasuke. »

Un disque rayé aurait été une meilleure mélodie, pourtant, je ne grimasse pas, me levant en même temps qu'elle pour me laisser diriger dans le lit et me faire allonger sous ses gestes, la voyant se coucher et vite se relever pour se diriger à la fenêtre, sous mon regard, pour fermer les volets et placer un drap comme un rideau, retournant au lit sous mon silence. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui promettre que ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne se reproduira plus, car je savais que si mon démon revenait, le sien en ferait de même, ce que je me refusais.

xxx

Nous restons silencieux en se regardant. Nullement besoin d'en parler, je sus qu'à partir de ce moment de son histoire, les choses sérieuses commencent, buvant chacun sa boisson chaude.

xxx

Le lendemain ne fut pas différent des autres jours, la nourriture manquant pour Mikoto, qui a fini sa réserve, me poussant à agir derrière son dos.

Pendant qu'elle partit dans un coin du village, continuant notre quête d'argent, me promettant que cela se fera sans qu'on se vende, je partis chez un marchand que j'ai remarqué être renommé dans le village, rencontrant un vieil homme, aux vêtements clairs, presque blancs, reflétant la lumière du soleil à mes yeux, ce qui me laissa une mauvaise impression sur lui.

« - Que veux-tu gamin ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à vous offrir.

\- Je viens ici pour vous vendre un bien.

\- Je doute que tu aies quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer. »

Je ne répondis pas, mettant ma main dans ma poche droite pour en sortir la montre en or et relief, qui appartenaient à celui qui violait Mikoto et que j'ai massacré de ma rage, l'ayant lavé et poli avec le peu de moyens à ma disposition. À l'origine, je voulais garder cette montre comme trophée et souvenir de ce premier sang que j'ai versé, une preuve que je pouvais faire quelque chose de mes pouvoirs. Me présenter à cet homme pour la vendre fut comme me mettre à nu devant lui. Je vis ses yeux passés du désintéressement aux étoiles, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher l'attitude qui sied à un professionnel.

« - Tu n'espères pas un grand prix j'espère.

\- Le prix que cela vaut.

\- Trois pièces.

\- Le vrai prix. 500. »

Son visage se décomposa quand j'annonce le prix, pas qu'il n'avait pas les moyens, la moitié de ce qui m'entouraient, était vendu au double, surpris que je connaisse le vrai prix d'un objet qui ne devrait pas être à m'a portée, du moins d'après ce que laisse apparaitre mes vêtements sales, déchirer et vieux. D'ailleurs, au vu de l'inscription à l'intérieur de l'objet, je peux aisément penser que l'homme, à qui je l'ai volé, se l'ai fait offrir par un proche comme héritage, ou qu'il l'a lui-même volée.

L'homme tenta de dénigrer mon jugement, sa voix étant froide et dure, cela ayant pu marcher si je n'avais pas ma capacité, qui me fit lire en lui la peur et la panique, de par sa voix.

« - C'est ridicule.

\- Autant que celui de refuser de me payer le prix que je demande, surtout que je sais, avec les outils que je vois derrière vous, que vous pourrez la remettre à neuf et la vendre bien plus chère. 500. Prix fixe, non-négociable.»

Les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie ne sont pas très nets, mais je me souviens que mes seules connaissances dans le commerce, furent la capacité à pouvoir vendre mondialement, à parler chiffres et profit, plus que vendre le produit en lui-même le produit. J'aurai été incapable de faire profit de cet objet comme un marchand. Ainsi, je compensais par ma connaissance acquise, parlant d'une voix plus dure et froide que la sienne, affirmant le profit qu'il fera plus que de l'objet en lui-même. L'homme ne me mangeait pas dans la main, mais cela fut assez pour ce que je voulais de lui, me faisant une meilleure proposition.

« - 300.

\- D'accord. »

À cet instant, quand mon regard croisa le sien, je le vis trembler. Mes lèvres se levèrent en un sourire terrifiant, me sentant gagner d'une émotion perdue, un vieux plaisir que je pouvais aisément décrire, humainement, comme de l'excitation, accentuée par ma sensibilité décuplée.

Je tournais les talons et regagnai la porte.

« - Tu refuses ? C'est pourtant une chance. »

Sans me retourner, je répondis avec une froideur glaçante.

« - Cet échange pouvait se passer de deux façons. En choisissant celle-là, je peux vous garantir que vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir donné ce que je demandais. »


	6. Intégration

**Genre** : OCC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle** : Comme annonce sur mon Facebook, ce chapitre fut corriger bien plus vite et j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 6, normalement j'aurai même fini le brouillon quand vous lirez ses ligne… normalement… Toujours est-il, à la date du jeudi 25 mai 2017, que j'ai décidé de m'arrêter au chapitre six. Pas l'arrêt de la fic, juste une pause, ayant passé une nouvelle étape^^. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ou me faire signe que vous aimez si c'est le cas, c'est cela qui permet de nous faire comprendre si on doit continuer ou s'arrêter^^

Ajoute 27/05/2017 - 17h09 : Chapitre VI fini et, par extension, le début de la pause. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai encore la correction à faire, mais cela signe la fin de la première partie. J'ignore quand je ferai la suite. Elle est claire dans ma tête, mais je ne m'en sens pas l'envie. J'ai écrit avec un trait de personnage particulier et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer sur un autre en l'ayant toujours en tête. N'hésitez pas à me faire une review, à l'occasion, cela m'aidera à me diriger dans ma prochaine partie.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Sasuke Uchiwa 5_

\- Aimez-vous les jeux d'argent ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais les jeux à gratter. En grandissant, les jeux de cartes et de dés me sont venus naturellement, mais je n'ai jamais aimé y jouer du vrai argent, quoique j'ai souvent gagné.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'inquiéter de ce problème avec mes dons. Mon avis dessus est donc faussé, les seules fois où j'aurais eu à craindre à perdre quelque chose, ce n'était jamais de l'argent.

\- Vous êtes retourné au salon ?

\- En effet. Après avoir quitté le marchand, j'ai rejoint Mikoto dans la rue. Elle était souriante, me cherchant en regardant autour d'elle avec énergie, sans me voir. Je suis resté à la regarder, m'amusant légèrement de ce petit jeu, admirant son sourire. Bien souvent, elle me souriait quand nous étions ensemble. Y pensant, à part pour l'évènement d'hier et les sujets dûs à ma différence, elle me souriait tout le temps. Chaque fois qu'on se prenait un refus, pour le travail dans ce village, elle me souriait en promettant qu'on aura plus de chance à la prochaine tentative. Quand son ventre gargouillait, elle en rigolait en disant que cela signifiait qu'il est telle, ou telle, heure, selon le nombre de fois qu'il grouillait.

Une fois, nous nous sommes fait insulter de miséreux par un passant qui nous observait dans notre recherche. Je l'ai très mal pris, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Le regard et la pensée, qu'il eut, ne me faisaient rien en comparaison de sa manière de nous le cracher, me réveillant une envie de lui arracher tous les os du corps. Mikoto eut alors un sourire envers cet homme, avant de rigoler et se tourner vers moi, ignorant volontaire mon air noir et cette rage, qu'elle me connaît, pour me prendre la main et nous inciter au départ. L'homme devenu rouge de colère, répondant au rire par d'autres insultes en lui ordonnant de se taire avant qu'il la force, accentuant son rire, le provoquant, ne se cachant pas derrière moi, comme je le pensai à l'époque, qui bouillait de rage et attendais qu'elle me lâche pour agir, mais il resta immobile et moi tenu.

Avec recul, je pense que son rire fut plus pour me calmer, moi, m'annoncer que cet homme ne méritait pas que je m'intéresse à lui, que je le considère comme quelque chose, ce qui ne marcha pas, mais eu effet sur les villageois, qui nous regardaient, qui eut sourire et petit rire vers l'énergumène.

\- Et que ressentiez-vous en vous faisant tirer sous son rire ?

\- « Cette personne est ma mère, elle est folle et que je l'aime de faire ce que, moi, je ne ferais jamais et n'ai jamais fait. »

xxx

Le comte sourit, satisfait à ce souvenir, un sourire qui m'est transmis avec plaisir, m'installant plus correctement dans le canapé en le regardant se lever pour s'installer contre le perron, me regardant.

xxx

\- Tout cela pour vous dire que je la voyais souvent sourire et que, celui qu'elle eut à cet instant, m'hypnotisa, tant il fut le premier que je vis. Nullement forcée, comme ceux pour nous rassurer, il fut naturel, emplit d'une autre joie que d'être avec moi, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur, de la savoir heureuse, tout autant que serrer les poings que cela se fasse sans moi, même si ma simple présence suffit faire naitre ses jumelles.

Terminant le jeu aussi vite que je l'ai commencé, je l'appelai doucement pour la faire se retourner vers moi, avant qu'elle me saute dessus en m'appelant à son tour, légèrement rassuré, me prenant dans ses bras, avant de me faire face en me tenant par les épaules, m'annonçant son plaisir avec sourire et vitesse, avant que j'amorce un mouvement.

« - J'ai trouvé un emploi ! »

En moins d'une seconde, mon regard passa d'heureux à analytique, le plongent dans sa sœur, remplie de joie, activant tous mes sens pour chercher preuve que cette emploie n'est pas de la famille de la luxure, la rejoignant dans le pur plaisir quand je sentis, en elle, aucun remords ou honte. Nous étions deux fous à sauter sur place, ou plutôt, elle sauta sur place, moi, je souriais et rigolais avec elle, content de la nouvelle.

« - Quand commences-tu ?

\- Là. Enfin, dans moins de dix minutes. »

Je fus surpris que cela se fasse aussi vite, mais je me rappela l'avoir laissé pas mal de temps, seul. Je demandai, tant par curiosité, que scepticisme, ce qu'elle allait faire.

« - Servante dans l'une des maisons des riches. »

Le sourire qu'elle me fit gagna en intensité, heureuse et pressée de commencer. Le mien, changea, devenant forcé, refusant que son visage change, voulant mémoriser ses traits, comme la dernière fois que je la vois, la voyant partir en m'embrassant le front, me demandant de ne pas faire de bêtise, en annonçant être de retour à l'hôtel avant la nuit. Je restai sourire, hochant la tête, lui souhaitant bonne chance dans sa nouvelle journée, la regardant me quitter pour partir dans l'une des maisons proches, la gravant dans ma mémoire.

-Pourquoi avoir perdu votre « sourire » ?

\- Parce que je savais que cet emploi n'était pas le meilleur qu'elle aura trouvé. Comprenez que c'est comme quand on nous annonce partir en guerre pour sa patrie. D'un côté, on ne peut être que content pour la personne, voulant croire comme elle croit, mais qu'on est terrifié par les échos qu'on entend les échos.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout.

\- Mikoto était cette « enfant partant à la guerre », moi le parent la regardant partir, à la différence que, moi, j'ai vu la guerre dans laquelle elle part, ayant été dans le camp ennemi.

\- Vous avez dit ne plus avoir souvenir de votre ancienne vie.

\- J'ai assez de souvenirs pour savoir que je pouvais demander ce que je voulais et que rien ne m'était refusé, peu importe l'heure. Assez pour me dire que, la seule différence qui existait entre mes serviteurs et un animal, c'était que l'un était bipède et savait parler.

\- Elle devait connaitre ses échos et être partie en connaissance de cause.

\- Raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Si les échos ne l'ont pas arrêté, c'est que sa décision était prise. Et puis, quel poids avais-je sur elle, dans sa décision ? Je n'étais qu'un gamin de treize ans, littéralement, qui découvrait la vie au jour le jour, n'ayant point besoin d'argent pour manger, boire, vivre en soi. En la regardant partir, je me suis senti impuissant, mais dans l'obligation de l'accepter et de faire, pour la première fois, ce que rarement, pour peu de personnes, j'ai fait dans toute ma vie. J'ai réagi pour l'aider.

Avant d'apprendre la nouvelle, mon plan d'action était pour lui assurer un petit soutien, une aide alimentaire, me refusant à aller au-delà, pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. À partir de cette action, les choses sont devenues plus claires dans mon esprit et j'ai agi sans retenue.

xxx

Le comte se leva et marcha pour se dégourdir les jambes, me demandant si son récit n'était pas trop long pour moi. Je lui garantis que non, entendant comme réponse, une promesse d'aller bien plus vite dans l'avancement de cette nuit, le voyant boire sa mixture en me donnant un verre, que je désirais sans rien dire, pendant que je le rassure.

xxx

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous précipiter.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une vie humaine que je vous raconte et celle-ci n'a rien de particulier à vous raconter hors des moments clés, ceux-ci, vous les avez eus, en grande partie, hier, cette nuit, je pense pouvoir vous faire le résumé complet d'une grande partie de ma vie.

\- Je vous écoute avec attention.

\- Quand Mikoto disparu de ma vue, je ne perdis pas de temps, courant, presque, en direction de notre chambre, afin de fermer les « rideaux » et me cacher le plus de la lumière, sans forcément allez dans le placard. Pas que cela soit utile, mais mentalement, je me sentais plus tranquille avec le moins de lumière, plus détendu. Je passai ainsi la journée, immobile, assis en méditation sur le lit, réfléchissant à mon plan d'attaque, peaufinant tous les détails qui me manquent.

Mikoto ne rentra pas de la journée, comme j'eus peur, ou même espérais, qu'elle ferait. Comme je vous l'avais dit, pour notre arrivée au village, quand je suis parti sur quelque chose, j'oublie complètement le reste. Dans mon cas, son absence de la journée ne me fit nullement paniquer, me « réveillant » quand je sentis la nuit tombée, remarquant à ce moment qu'elle n'était pas là. Dire que j'ai paniqué sera trop fort, dire que je n'ai pas eu une crainte, un mensonge.

Je suis sorti de l'hôtel et ai navigué, comme un poisson dans l'eau, parmi la populace, sous l'éclat rouge du coucher de soleil, sans que celle-ci me remarque, arrivant devant la maison de ceux qui employaient Mikoto, restant cacher, attendant, pendant que la ville vivait sa vie, sans que personne ne sort de cette maison.

La crainte que j'eus pour elle ne fut pas une grande partie de mon être. Quoique je me concentrasse sur mes sens pour repère toutes les formes de vie à l'intérieur, espérant repère celle de ma mère, mais que je n'eus pas, encore, pleinement le plein contrôlé de ma perception, même sous la lune.

Restant confiant, je partis pour le salon de jeu, en oubliant Mikado, pour me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire ce soir. Je rentre parmi les premiers dans le salon, attirant l'attention de par ce fait, n'y accordant aucune importance, regardant autour de moi afin de répondre aux regards qu'on me lance.

« - Tu es perdue ? »

Me demanda une voix grave, non-moqueuse, voulant aider.

« - Nullement. Pour ceux qui me reconnaissent, vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis là.

\- Oh cse gamin parle comme un empereur.

\- Un empereur sans un sou ?

\- Un empereur qui sait que beaucoup pourraient être intéressés par ce bien. »

Je sortis la montre en or de ma poche, ne voyant pas le marchand dans la salle ; hier déjà, je ne l'avais pas vu ; faisant naitre les étoiles dans les yeux.

« - Pariez avec moi et vous pourrez l'avoir.

\- C'est de la merde déguisée.

\- « Merde déguisée » ou pas, le marchand d'antiquités, sur la troisième rue, fut prêt à me donner un bon paquet.

\- Combien ?

\- Proche de la moitié du nombre à quatre chiffres.

\- Parle concret et je te suis.

\- 500. Je vous fais le pari à partir de 100. Quelqu'un ? »

Les rencontres de regards, furent nombreuse, se parlant entre eux pour tenter de savoir si je mens, puis, surtout, savoir s'il avait le pouvoir de tenir un pari avec moi.

« -50.

\- 100 ou rien. Vous pouvez me prendre à plusieurs et vous partagez le bien.»

L'idée ne leur était même pas venue en tête, le hurlant en même temps qu'ils m'avaient désespéré, s'unissant entre ami et connaissance, pour me la prendre.

Principalement, trois groupes se sont créés, chacun voulant me le faire à un jeu différent. J'ai commencé par le jeu de dés ; appeler le menteur. Le principe, chaque joueur a six dès, qu'il mélange dans un gobelet avant de le poser sur la table, ne devant pas les révéler, misant avec ce qu'il a, sur le nombre total d'une valeur de dés sur la table.

\- Ah oui, je connais ces jeux. Je l'ai vu dans Pirate des caraïbes. Un film fort amusant.

\- Les jeux d'argent, traversent le temps aussi bien que le soleil. D'ailleurs, avec le temps, l'humanité en a ajouté des règles et c'est sous le nom, maintenant, du « Dudo » qu'on le connaît. Toujours est-il que, je m'installai à table avec trois adverses, qui ont posé leur pièce d'argent face à moi pour tenter de me déjouer avec les dés.

\- « Tenter ».

\- Oui. Il pouvait avoir l'expérience, moi, j'avais une perception hors du commun, qui me faisant lire en eux comme un livre ouvert, de par leur mimique et le battement de leur cœur. Le plus marrant, ce n'est pas de les voir échouer, mais de retenter encore et encore, ayant perdu chacun, plus d'or que ce que je demandais au minimum.

Bien vite, les jours ont passé et ce ne fut plus pour ma montre qu'on me défiait, mais pour ma richesse accumulée, avant d'attirer les joueurs expérimentés qui voulaient faire chanter pour m'avoir fait cesser mon enchaînement de réussite.

Sans vraiment avoir besoin de le préciser, j'eus bien confirmation que me nourrir par la confection marcha fort bien, mais, rassurez-vous, si cela a besoin de l'être, c'est l'une de mes méthodes préférées, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire prêtre à l'époque que je vous conte, donc ma nourriture se faisait de la manière la plus… « Brutale » ? Non, disons plutôt…

\- « Simple ». Vous tuiez "simplement", sans détour.

\- Oui. « Simple ».

L'avantage de mon plan, c'est que mes victimes venaient à moi d'elle-même. Au début, c'était un mauvais joueur qui voulait me dévaliser, puis c'est devenu plusieurs personnes n'ayant plus la culotte, finissant par les gangs de voleurs qui entendirent parler de moi. Tous, sans exception, n'ont pas tenu face à moi. Leur lame se brisait sur ma peau, de par leur mauvaise qualité, mes poings leur arrachant les organes, les tuant aussi rapidement que sans effusion de sang trop visible. Principalement, c'était parce que je n'aime pas ça, on peut dire de moi ce qu'on veut, mais je refuse qu'on me pense prendre plaisir à faire couler le sang, quand je peux l'éviter. La deuxième, ex aequo avec la première, c'était pour éviter que Mikoto ne sache. Évidemment, elle n'était pas stupide, devinant que si je me tenais devant elle, c'est que je me suis nourri précédemment, remarquant souvent des trous qui n'étaient pas là ce matin, ou quelques taches de sang que je n'avais pas pu éviter.

Sa réaction, dans ses moments, fut loin de ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Elle ne se referma pas, ou faisait venir son démon, seulement le reproche de ne pas prendre soin de mes vêtements, comme à un enfant qui se roulerait par terre, me déshabillant en vitesse, sortant son nécessaire de couture, qu'elle s'est achetée, pour me recoudre comme neuf.

Notre train de vie a bien évolué avec le temps.

Professionnellement, Mikoto continuait à être servante, partant avec le soleil pour revenir avec la lune, fatiguée, tandis que, moi, je continuais mes jeux la nuit et passais la journée dans la chambre, ou pour faire travailler notre argent et amélioré notre train de vie, sans pour autant avoir notre chez nous. Si je pouvais aisément continuer notre supercherie, Mikoto tenue à payer notre chambre, soignant ainsi les trous de mémoire de notre hôte. La vie aurait pu se suffire ainsi, travaillant tous les deux, mes victimes de jeux devenant de plus en plus nombreuse et riches, ma légende promettant célébrité, mais elle connut deux principaux changements.

Le premier arriva, presque trois mois plus tard. Pour vous situer dans nos vies, sachez que l'argent n'était plus un problème et qu'on nous pensait propriétaire de l 'hôtel, habitant dans notre chambre.

Je revenais d'une nuit de jeux, où j'ai eu une rentré simple d'argent, quand je vis Mikoto, plié en deux, en pleure. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu pleurer, c'était quand j'ai découvert la faim, réagissant bien différemment en me jetant sur elle.

« -Qu'est qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?! »

Comme d'habitude, elle ne m'a pas entendu rentrer, ayant eu vite le réflexe de se redresser, me fuyant en se détournant, passant de l'autre côté du lit en s'essuyant vite les yeux avant de se retourner avec un faux sourire en me saluant.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, je disparaissais de sa vue, faisant le tour du lit pour lui saisir le poignet, proche de son visage, signe d'une barrière qu'elle veut mettre entre elle et moi, pour me cacher ses sentiments, la baissant doucement, sans lui faire mal en la regardant dans les yeux en lui demandant, d'une voix calme, ce qui lui arrive, sentant en moi une peur que je n'ai jamais eu pour quelqu'un d'autre avant.

Comprenez que j'ai toujours sus quoi faire avec elle. Un mot de sa part et son problème se réglait. Quand elle avait besoin que je fasse couler le sang pour la venger, quand je devais lui sourire et rire avec elle. Je lisais en elle et répondais à ses sentiments par les miens.

\- Était-il sincère ? Vos sentiments. À vous entendre, on vous prendrait pour un miroir, un fantôme qui répondait sans vraiment y croire.

\- Je vous répondrais qu'ils étaient aussi sincères que je puisse lui donner, n'ayant jamais eu à me poser la question. À ce moment, lui faisant face, j'eus devant moi une personne que je ne pouvais lire, une personne qui me terrifiait de rendre impuissants mes sens. Je la suppliais, du regard, de me dire ce qui se passe, subissant la pire torture de par son silence. Plongeant dans son regard, je n'hésitai pas à utiliser tous les moyens à ma disposition pour lire en elle, mais rien. J'eus devant moi la limite de mes pouvoirs, les perdants pour lui faire face, faisant ma demande.

« - Qu'est qui t'arrive, maman ? »

Ses mots furent dis aussi simplement et sans réflexion, sortant de ma bouche naturellement, prenant la couleur de la peur de sa réaction. Celle-ci, elle se fit aussi vite que ses oreilles lui envoient l'information, ses yeux s'écarquillant, avant de s'humidifier et se jeter sur moi pour me serrer contre elle, me serrer le plus fort qu'elle puise, me serrer comme jamais elle me serra, ayant de force que celle de son amour pour moi, me le donnant sans retenue, laissant couler ses larmes sur moi.

« - Maman. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles « maman » …

\- Je ne dois pas recommencer ?

\- Ne t'arrête plus jamais de m'appeler ainsi… Mon fils… Sasuke… Mon fils.»

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, je pense même que nous avons fini la nuit comme ça, sans un mot de plus, nous allongeant sans nous lâcher, dormant d'un sommeil lège.

Depuis ce jour, je ne l'appelai plus que par « maman » et elle « mon enfant », ou dans son champ lexical. Sans jamais prononcer ses mots autrement qu'avec toute la tendresse et la nouveauté qu'on pouvait lui donner. Même si cela était déjà le cas, je pris officiellement le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa à ce jour, changeant légèrement mon plan pour atteindre plus vite son but.

Six mois après, Mikoto finit sa dernière journée de boulot, son employeur n'ayant plus besoin de ses services. De ce que j'ai compris, Mikoto devait juste réaliser le remplacement d'une servante malade ou un mensonge comme ça. "Mensonge", pour moi, au vu de la brutalité de l'annonce, surtout qu'elle revenu, ce jour-là, en colère, me fuyant volontairement pour me cacher quelque chose. Moi, qui n'aime pas les surprises, vous devinez que je n'ai pas aimé, ne faisant rien de plus que donner un verre, remplit d'une boisson non-alcoolisée, elle n'aimait pas ça, avec un fruit, quand elle revenu de la salle de bain.

Elle me prit l'objet avec envie, soupirant et marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'entende, ce qui aurait été le cas sans mon ouïe que j'affinai avec le temps. Quand elle a fini, je l'appelai calmement.

« - Il a bien payé pour son acte. Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes. »

Ses mots furent dits avec une telle force, qu'elle m'interdisant la désobéissance, montrant un air froid, qu'elle perdit aussi vite qu'elle comprit à qui elle le fit, se tournant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras sur mon air nonchalant, s'excusant de s'être énervés contre moi jusqu'à ce que je lui disse que cela n'était pas nécessaire, devant la prendre par les épaules.

« - Si c'est ce que tu désires, je ne ferais rien mère. D'ailleurs, cela tombe bien que tu aies arrêté ton travail, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Oui. Mais tu devras attendre le jour, le temps que j'aille le chercher.

\- Tu ne feras pas couler le sang ? Tu m'as promis.

\- Je tiendrais ma promesse. Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ton sommeil ?

\- Non. Va faire tes affaires. J'ai… Besoin d'être seul… Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'ai juste besoin…

\- Compris. »

Je lui souris en l'embrassant, la rassurant rapidement, avant de partir pour ma nuit de jeux.

Comme je l'ai prévu, ce soir sera celle qui scellera notre vie. Le salon fut rempli de monde, mais seule une poignée allait jouer ce soir, tous réunie autour d'une table.

À mon arrivée, tous ont tourné le regard vers moi, celui-ci remplit d'admiration, de colère de me voir si hautain, de jalousie que je sois celui qui participe. Cette soirée, ce ne fut pas une simple nuit de jeux lambda, ce fut celle des grands de la région.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous m'avez perdu.

\- Oui, je m'en doute, car je vous présente la conclusion d'un plan que je ne vous ai que survolé dans mon récit. Mon plan commença, comme je vous l'ai présenté quand je mis en jeu ma montre, attirant les envieux, commençant à me faire une richesse. De cette richesse, j'ai joué avec, la faisant grandir de mes nombreuses nuits, me créant une réputation de grand joueur. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus pour mon argent qu'on me voulait, mais pour ma réputation. On jouait des sommes folles juste pour m'affronter et être la personne qui me couchera. Bientôt une légende se créa sur moi, comme quoi j'aurai donné mon amé pour être un maitre des jeux, ou même que je suis l'une des divinités du jeu, qu'il faut battre pour avoir ce qu'on désire. Moi, je jouais de ma légende en rinçant tout le monde, répondant par des sourires quand on me posait des questions dessus.

Le temps passant, ma légende, de par les voyageurs, marchand et nomade, arriva aux villages alentour, jusqu'à toucher toute la région. À la base, je devais les vaincre tous au fur et à mesure, me faisant une fortune qui les surpasserait tous, seulement, cela aurait pris trop de temps pour ce que je veux. Ainsi, je fis appel à tous les moyens possibles pour annoncer la création d'une soirée, dans le salon du village,

à une date précise, trois mois plus tard, imposant que les participants doivent avoir une réserve de cent mille.

\- Cent mille ?! C'est…

\- Peu aujourd'hui. Énorme, digne des grands de la région, pour l'époque. À titre d'exemple, la famille de mon ancienne vie jouait avec des contrats de cinq mille grands maximums, hors les mondiale qui, eux, variaient selon la région, valant minimum dix mille. Toujours est-il que, ce soir, quand je fus rentré, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur autant de monde. Moi qui prévoyais cinq ou six personnes, j'eus devant moi dix personnes.

\- Un million ! Vous jouez tous pour un million ! Attendez, j'ai besoin d'un verre, là.

\- Faites donc, car cette soirée fut remplie d'autres surprises, donc l'argent n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg.

xxx

Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour prendre de l'air frais, avec mon verre de jus de fruit, voyant devant moi la somme d'argent. Moi qui ai connu que la pauvresse, m'en sortait à peine, entendre ça me fait retourner l'estomac. Je me doutais de sa richesse, mais à l'époque qu'il me parlait, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit devenu si riche en si peu de temps.

xxx

\- Vous aviez ses cent mille ?

\- Bien sûr. Il était dans un coffre que j'ai acheté quand les sommes sont devenues trop lourd à peser, ayant profité de mes frasques nocturnes pour aller le cacher dans la forêt, sous la terre, garder par une meute de loups, qui obéissait à ma présence.

\- Vous parliez aux loups ?

\- Disons plutôt que j'avais compris que ma présence me faisait passer pour leur suprême-alpha, qu'il refusait, par leur honneur, de désobéir.

xxx

Je rebus un grand verre en prenant un grand bol d'air, donnant le signal pour la suite quand je me sens capable d'encaisser.

xxx

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, l'argent aide à avoir le bonheur, mais c'est quand on est pauvre qu'on en profite vraiment.

\- Pitié. C'est tellement…

\- Oui, moi aussi, je trouve cela stupide. Vrai, mais stupide à dire. Je m'installa à table et entama la soirée qui changea ma vie. Dix à table, cela s'est vite réduit, autant par ma faute, que celle de mes opposants, qui maîtrisaient le jeu mieux qu'eux.

\- Vous les jouez à quoi ?

\- Le nom vous sera inconnu, mais on peut rapprocher cela du poker, le but étant de créer des combinaisons pour avoir le meilleur jeu possible. Après plusieurs heures, aussi intenses que stressante, je me rendis compte que je ne faisais plus face qu'à quatre personnes et que j'étais celui qui avait le moins de fortune.

\- Vous perdiez ?! Mais… Vos dons…

\- À quoi ça sert de connaitre les jeux de l'adversaire si le vôtre n'est pas mieux ? Je n'allais pas les inventer. Surtout que, je ne le connaissais pas, je le devinais par leur gestuelle et le battement de leur cœur, mais, si un amateur était un livre audio, les experts de cette table étaient des livres scellés que je devais crocheter. J'avoue, je n'avais pas pensé que ma perception puisse subir un tel blocage face aux humains, me faisant prendre une leçon d'humilité que j'utilisa à mon avantage pour les faire tomber. Ils pouvaient avoir le meilleur verrou possible, vos défauts vous rattrapent toujours. Quand je réussissais à faire sauter un verrou, celui-ci était impossible à refermer. Je fis tomber le premier en me concentrant sur tous ses gestes, toutes ses mimiques, toutes ses micro-expressions, jamais, encore, je n'ai autant analysé quelqu'un qu'à cet instant, découvrant des mouvements qui m'étaient invisibles au début de la partie, des micro-mouvements qui répercutaient les battements de son cœur. Tombant, je pris une majorité de sa fortune, me permettant de continuer la partie, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence que si la partie s'éternisait, avec ce que j'avais en réserve, je ne tiendrais pas.

Les trois meilleurs de la table, furent moi, un autre humain et… lui…

xxx

Sans vraiment donner de signal, le comte parti prendre un grand verre d'alcool, qu'il bue avec une rage contenue.

xxx

\- Le dernier humain de la table tomba tel un débutant, son arrogance de se trouver parmi les trois me donna la clé de son verrou, ainsi que de manipuler sa fierté pour lui pilier ses biens avec aisance, prenant quasiment tout, laissant à mon adversaire que ses miettes. Seulement, cela était assez pour qu'il me surpasse, souriant avec sa sale face de vipère.

\- Donc vous le connaissez ?

\- Ça, pour le connaitre… Si au début, je ne voyais qu'un homme androgyne, de par ses gestes, voix et corpulence fines, habillé de soie riche, la fin de la soirée me fut des plus compliquées à me cacher la vérité. Cet homme n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec moi, me dépouillant sans difficulté, pour ensuite me renfouiller, jouant et misant sans regarder ses cartes, comme s'il les connaissait sans difficulté.

Évidemment, je sus qu'il voulait jouer avec mes nerfs, pour qu'ils lâchent et lui ouvrent mon esprit, mais je restais calme, le regardant avec froideur dans les yeux tout en jouant, ne me concentrant plus sur mes mises, quoiqu'il était comme une extension de moi et que le résultat me fut connu, ayant pour objectif que de percer ce verrou qui m'échappe.

Notre combat dura des heures et pas une seule fois, quoique j'ai été capable de connaitre le moindre mouvement de ses yeux avant lui, je ne pouvais le déchiffrer, m'enrageant autant que cela me terrifiait. Devant moi, j'avais un inconnu qui m'échappa complètement, ce qui aurait été considéré comme une plaisanterie au début de cette partie, le dernier joueur m'ayant prouvé que tout humain pouvait tomber. J'ai compris à ce moment, émettant simplement la pensée, que son sourire devenu un rire.

« - J'abandonne. Monsieur Uchiwa, vous avez gagné ma fortune. »

Son annonce prit tout le monde de court, moi le premier, n'ayant, à aucun moment, imaginé qu'il fasse ça. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, tout voyant en lui le seul qui me retirerait mon titre d'invaincue, le prouvant aisément en ayant pu jouer de moi comme un serpent d'un oisillon, tout en ayant une réserve largement assez pour me mettre à bas. Un spectateur exprima la pensée générale.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner comme ça. Vous…

\- Je n'ai plus de raisons de jouer. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas et je sais maintenant que je ne peux rien contre ce garçon. Il a réussi à lire en moi avant que je puisse lire en lui et je peux vous garantir, mon cher Uchiwa, que cela assure votre survie cette nuit. »

Il se leva devant mon regard, faisant résonner sa chaise pour sortir d'une démarche droite et calme, me passant la main sur l'épaule en une caresse salutaire pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit. L'immobilité et la froideur, telle la glace, furent ma réaction pendant plusieurs secondes. Si, officiellement, j'ai toujours mon titre, tous surent que je l'avais perdu cette nuit, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moins pour mes projets, ayant, quel que soit le résultat, prévu que cela serait ma dernière nuit.

Si je reste glaçant, ne répondant pas à l'invitation de la fête, prenant mon argent pour le réunir dans un sac de toile, partant comme l'homme sous les regards de tous, c'est parce que je me refuse la découverte de cette nuit, la conséquence qui en découle. Traversant les rues, pour rentrer chez moi, prévoyaient nos prochaines actions pour le lever du jour, qui n'allait pas tarder, imaginant bien Mikoto être encore debout, inquiète que j'ai été absent si longtemps, surtout quand je lui montrerais ce que j'ai fait et ce que je déciderais pour nous. Moi qui déteste les surprises, je fus servi.

« - Monsieur Uchiwa. »

D'un soupir, je me retournais sans énergie, ayant senti la présence de la personne depuis plusieurs secondes, qui me marchait après sans se décider, ayant espéré, sans y croire, qu'il prenait le même chemin que moi par coïncidence.

« - Monsieur Sarutobi. Vous ne devriez pas être dans les rues aussi tard. Les monstres sont de sortie. »

Sarutobi Hiruzen était un homme âgé de la trentaine, que je connus durant la soirée, ayant été un des invités de notre table, sortant dans les premiers, non sans s'être magnifiquement bien défendu, d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que ce fut quand le jeu commença à devenir sérieux, trop pour être considéré comme un "jeu", qu'il s'était laissé aller dévorer par tous les autres requins, qui, eux-mêmes, finirent dévorés par le quatuor final du jeu.

J'admets l'avoir trouvé sympathique et que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je lui donnai l'attention qui demanda, malgré l'heure avancée, surtout qu'il ne me dégagea aucun intensifie mauvaise.

« - Haha. Sans doute, mais je voulais vous parler mon garçon. Avez-vous quelques minutes à me considérer ? Cela sera rapide, je vous promets.

\- Je vous avoue être attendu. Mais si cela est si important, vous m'avez à votre disposition pour quelques minutes. »

Un petit sourire apparu en disant cela, m'arrêtant quelques secondes en me tendant, sentant une présence, ou plutôt une impression de danger qui ne me plaisait pas, étant la première fois que je me sentis observer et menacé. Je repris un sourire plus prononcer, m'avançant vers lui.

« - J'en profiterai pour vous raccompagner. Je me sentirai plus tranquille en vous savant au chaud et loin de l'obscurité.

\- Vous êtes bien croyant mon garçon.

\- Loin de là. C'est juste une impression qui me déplaît. »

Mes mots furent dits d'une petite voix, regardant autour de moi, me reprenant en parlant avec sérieux, cacher derrière un faux intérêt pour ses mots.

« - En quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

\- J'aimerais vous féliciter pour votre victoire d'abord. Et vous serrez la main pour cela. »

Il me tendit la main, que je serai rapidement pour ne pas être impolie, répondant nonchalamment.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment gagné. Vous avez bien vu que cet homme a abandonné, quoiqu'il me battait.

\- Ce que j'ai vu, c'est un garçon qui rentre dans le pubère, qui s'est créé une telle légende que même dans mon village Konoha on entend parler de vous et que les plus grands de ce monde voulaient défier pour gagner en renommée.

\- Le monde est bien petit s'il tient en une table.

\- Il est plutôt trop vaste pour que tous reçoivent votre invitation et puissent venir, même en abandonnant tout, dans les temps. Moi-même, si j'étais à Konoha, au lieu d'avoir rendu visite à un membre de ma famille, je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Un immense regret, que ça aurait été.

\- Trop d'honneur monsieur. Toujours est-il que la légende s'est éteinte cette nuit.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa. Veuillez laisser finir un vieil homme qui vous fait louange. Je vous disais donc, que, ce garçon, qui a défié le monde, a gagné la partie de ce soir. L'homme est parti, certes, avec une plus grande somme d'argent et une expérience du jeu qui l'a fait s'amuser avec vous. Mais, croyez en mon expérience, j'ai bien vu qu'il cherchait surtout à vous faire briser votre visage de marbre pour réussir à vous lire, à vous jauger et, surtout, vous vaincre. J'ignore comment, mais vous étiez indéchiffrable ce soir. Dès que je vous ai vu rentrer et vous asseoir, j'ai su que ce soir, je ne gagnerai pas.

\- Pourquoi avoir joué ?

\- Pour échanger avec vous. Voir la légende en action et cela fut plaisant. Cet homme, qui a abandonné, il était sûr de lui. Durant toute la partie, il n'a pas arrêté de se concentrer sur vous. Comme tous, certes, mais lui se fichait des autres, il jouait et détruisait tous ceux sur son passage sans se soucier de qui ils étaient. Son mépris me fut désobligeant. Et vous savez, malgré les heures qui ont passé, quoiqu'il ai analysé tous vos gestes encore et encore, tel un admirateur qui vous mimaient et vous apprenait, quand vous vous êtes fait face, vous étiez deux parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Oui, il vous dominait, oui, il vous aurait battues, sans doute parce que vous n'aviez pas les cartes, je pense, gravant dans la tête l'image d'un homme qui maîtrisait le jeu, mais, en vérité, Cet homme ne faisant que donner cette impression involontairement, vous ciblant personnellement pour que vous le pensiez, mais à aucun moment, vous avez donné d'importance, même si vous pensiez comme les autres, à ce fait, lui faisant face. Vous avez gagné monsieur Uchiwa, vous avez gagné parce que vous êtes resté un fantôme quoiqu'il vous chassait, malgré qui vous provoquait et, par-dessus tout, vous avez gagné parce que, vous, en moins de temps que lui, juste quelque regard, vous avez réussi à le percer à jour.

C'était un professionnel, un homme sage, on les reconnaît quand ils savent à quel moment il sot vaincu, mais on reconnaît les vainqueurs quand ils font face, sans peur, sans abandonner, ayant pour but de faire tomber en premier son adversaire. Ce que vous avez fait monsieur Uchiwa. Vous l'avez fait tomber sur lui-même… Ah ! Voilà ce que c'est quand on se rapproche de la mort. On parle trop. Excusez-moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous… Je vous remercie pour tous vos mots, ils m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir donné mon attention.

\- Oh, mais cela est une digression. Je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça… Veuillez m'excuser, je vais être plus direct dans mon sujet principal. J'aimerais vous proposez de m'accompagner pour Konoha et vous prendre comme apprentis dans ma boutique.

\- Pardon - »

\- Hein ?

xxx

Je me ressaisis vite devant son regard, m'excusant de l'avoir coupé, même si cela est justifiable, lui-même ayant été surprise.

xxx

\- Je lui demandai donc… De s'expliquer.

« - Vous avez une bonne aisance pour parler, mais surtout, une bonne maitrise de vous-même et des autres. Vous arrivez à lire en eux, je le devine aisément. Vous êtes un grand atout et je suis prêt à vous payer le prix qu'il faut pour vous faire quitter votre actuel travail, allant vous prendre sous mon aile.

\- Économisé votre argent. Je n'ai de travail, que celui de ma légende.

\- Où là, c'est une sacrée somme que je devrais alors sortir ha ha … Plus sérieusement. Vous avez un don et, plus que vouloir en profiter, j'aimerais vous aider à le développer.

\- C'est très gentil. Seulement, je dois vous avouer que si je sais « lire dans les gens », vendre quelque chose est un autre combat. Tenez, cette montre par exemple. »

Je lui montra mon trésor, qui ne lui provoqua qu'un léger intérêt et étonnamment, plus intéresser par mes mots, comme vous en soit.

« - J'ai tenté de la vendre dans le magasin d'antiquité. Nous pouvons nous accorder sur le fait que, ainsi, elle vaut bien... mille.

\- Plus si remis à neuf.

\- Eh bien, je vous avoue, en me forçant, que je n'en demandais que cinq cents, sacrifiant en toute connaissance de cause pour avoir un minimum de quoi survivre et que je n'ai reçu qu'une proposition a trois cents.

\- Et ?

\- C'est là, la preuve que je ne suis pas un vendeur.

\- C'est là, une première expérience qui n'a pas abouti parce que vous n'aviez pas les armes que je vous donnerais. Vous avez déjà la conscience d'avoir soldé largement votre bien et l'avoir même estimé de par le peu que vous l'avez pu la nettoyer. Monsieur Uchiwa, je ne vous propose pas de prendre tout de suite mon magasin, mais de devenir mon apprenti, donc d'apprendre de moi. »

Je reste silencieux, n'ayant pas d'argument pour dire non, cela m'arrangeant même. Avant qu'il m'aborde, je prévoyais déjà de partir le lendemain avec Mikoto, n'ayant pas aimé ma rencontre avec cet autre homme de finale, surtout s'il est parti en se sachant perdant, doutant, pour la première fois, lui faire face. Puis, une autre sorte de barrière me vint en tête, ne l'ayant pas pris ainsi de tout le long, mais cela pouvait déranger.

« - Monsieur Sarutobi. J'ai avec moi une personne importe. Je ne partirai pas sans elle.

\- Un amour ?

\- L'un des liens les plus puissants. Celui d'un fils à sa mère.

\- Dans ce cas, rien ne vous empêche de l'emmener avec vous. Transmettez-lui ma proposition, quant au fait que je peux payer sa démission et le voyage jusqu'à Konoha. La place au village est bien assez grande pour deux personnes.

\- Considérez que c'est accepté dans ce cas.

\- Vous m'en rendez heureux.»

Répondant à son sourire, je lui tendis la main pour le saluer.

« - Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, monsieur Hiruzen.

\- Sarutobi. Appelez-moi « Sarutobi » mon garçon.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi « Sasuke ».

\- Je vous souhaite aussi la bonne nuit Sasuke et vous annonce que nous partirons demain matin. Cette journée ne sera pas de trop pour nous reposer. Haha.»

Hochant la tête, je répondis à son rire amusé, d'un léger sourire, me laissant serrer la main et libérer l'accompagnant du regard quand il rentre dans l'auberge, où nous étions restés devant pour discuter. Rentrant à mon hôtel, je refis le chemin d'un pas plus léger et plus sûr, me retenant de sauter et hurler ma joie.


	7. Rencontre

**Genre** : OC, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, gore et aucune limite dans l'atroce.

 **Annonce personnelle (désolé pour la redondance si je ne l'ai pas changé^^'')** : Début de la pause. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai encore la correction à faire, mais cela signe la fin de la première partie. J'ignore quand je ferai la suite. Elle est claire dans ma tête, mais je ne m'en sens pas l'envie. J'ai écrit avec un trait de personnage particulier et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer sur un autre en l'ayant toujours en tête. N'hésitez pas à me faire une review, à l'occasion, cela m'aidera à me diriger dans ma prochaine partie.

04-06-17 : une nouvelle fic est en cours, elle sera publier d'ici peu. Plus de news sur Facebook, sonnyus sonnyn.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Kishimoto et son manga Naruto

 _Sasuke Uchiwa 6_

Ma joie fut telle que j'en perdis ma vigilance, découvrant le danger quand je fus aspiré dans une rue adjacente, me faisant plaqué contre un mur, lever du sol par la gorge, gémissant de douleur et de surprise, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder avec colère ma future victime, que je voyais déjà dépecer vivant et me nourrir de ses cris.

J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant que ce fut l'homme de la finale, voyant dans ses yeux, sa vraie personnalité, son image publique, détruite pour révéler ce que j'avais deviné en lisant en lui, mon corps tremblant de comment cela allait ce passer.

« - Tussss m'assss volerrss maaassssss victimessssss. »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, déjà pour que vous sortiez votre rire retenu, ainsi parce que mon imitation n'était que pour que vous entendiez à quoi ressemblent ses mots quand je vous dirais qu'il prendra, à l'avenir, sa voix serpentueuse, qui me fut désagréable à l'oreille, tant elle était aigüe et sifflante.

« - Tu vas donc la remplacer. Même si j'aurai préféré te savoir plus… « Mûr »»

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que son cou s'allongea pour me mordre l'omoplate en profondeur, me suçant le sang rapidement, en sentant dans tout mon corps une profondeur brulure, qui partait de la blessure, ne pouvant pas hurler à causer de l'air bloqué dans ma gorge, par sa main. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, suffisante pour que tout mon corps ait gravé la douleur dans mon esprit.

Un hurlement retentit en même temps tente que je me sentis libérer de son emprise, tombant sur les pieds en le voyant se reculer et se débattant, gémissant comme un animal, me fuyant pour se diriger dans la rue, revenant vite en voyant l'aube . En moins de temps qu'une inspiration, je compris la douleur qu'il ressentait, ainsi qu'en moi une force m'enrageant. Loin d'un élan de lâcheté, qu'une proie aurait en attaquant un prédateur blessé, c'était une envie grandissante de tuer, caractéristique quand je suis prédateur face à un humain, n'ayant, cependant, pas le peu de retenue, que pouvais me donner ma morale, m'empêchant de disjoncter et me nourrir telle une bête sauvage.

Le voyant penché en avant, je me jetais sur lui, le redressant en le plaquant contre le mur, saisissant son cou pour frapper plusieurs fois sa tête contre celui-ci, le détruisant en le recouvrant d'un sang noir, qui vola le soleil de sa lumière, avant de le jeter dans le chemin, l'enchaînant d'un crochet du gauche et de la droite pour le faire reculer et le finir d'un coup de pied puissant qui le dégagea, tel un vulgaire objet inanimé, dans l'aurore rouge, le regardant se débattre en hurlant, tel un homard dans de l'eau bouillante.

Quoique ce spectacle m'intéressât, je me dépêchais de disparaitre dans les restes d'obscurité, rentrant aussi vite que possible dans ma chambre, où, comme je l'avais prévu, Mikoto était là, m'appelant en panique, d'abord de peur que je sois partie aussi longtemps, avant de me rappeler, plus étonné, en me voyant fermer la porte en grande vitesse et courir presque vers la fenêtre, courant sur moi quand elle vit retirer le rideau, que j'ai acheté pour me mettre à l'aise, au cas où le soleil dérange mes réveils, voulant m'en empêcher.

D'un regard sur elle, je la fis s'arrêter et s'éloigner. Les ouvrants et dégageant les obstacles à la lumière, barrière secondaire pour mon « bien-être », fermant la fenêtre en verrouillant a doublé tours, marchant dans toute la chambre port réunir des affaires.

« - Sas-

\- Maman. As-tu dormi cette nuit ?

\- Mais-

\- Réponds. Ne mens pas.

\- Non. Je-

\- Bien. Faisons nos bagages. Je t'annonce que notre vie continue à Konoha. On vient de me donner un emploi là-bas et tu viens avec moi, en tant qu'invité qu'honneur.

\- En-

\- Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. Tu as perdu ton travail et rien ne nous rattache à ici.

\- Et nos biens ?

\- Ne prends que l'essentiel. Nous rachèterons le reste. J'ai gagné plus d'argent que tu peux l'imaginer et l'emploi qu'on me donne est fourni avec une habitation. Tout est bon, maman. »

Je continuai à réunir notre affaire, plus pour faire quelque chose que vraiment réfléchir à quoi prendre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je la prendrais sur les champs pour Konoha.

« - Sasuke ! »

Son hurlement me stoppa dans mes actes, tant parce qu'elle m'a hurlé dessus avec force, le faisant rarement, que parce que ce fut fait avec peur et tremblement.

« - Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé… Ne me mens pas, ne me ménage pas.

\- Cela ne servira à rien. Tu auras peur, alors que cette histoire se terminera demain matin. Nous devons juste rester ici toute la journée, au soleil-

\- « Au soleil » ?! »

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, ni même de confirmer. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, lissant en moi pour la première fois, tandis que je lui fis la lecture, comprenant sans que je parle.

« - On doit fuir. Profiter du jour.

\- Il nous rattrapera dans la forêt. Nous devons rester ici, sous la lumière.

\- Et le soir ?

\- Avant le crépuscule. Tu iras rejoindre le salon et monsieur Sarutobi, mon employeur. J'ai confiance en lui. Tu resteras avec lui et à l'aube, vous partirez pour Konoha.

\- « tu », « vous » et toi dans tout ça ? »

Je reste silencieux, prenant une grande inspiration en détournant la tête pour l'empêcher de me lire, ce qui lui déplut, même si elle a compris.

« - Réponds !

\- C'est moi qu'il veut. Je te protégerais de lui.

\- « Protéger ». C'est mon rôle ça !

\- Et tu accomplis à perfection ton rôle, mais là, c'est un combat dont je me refuse de te mêler.

\- Mais… Tu… Tu vas… »

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer ses mots, mais je les compris parfaitement, ayant la même pensée.

« - Je tiendrais jusqu'à l'aube. Il fuira le soleil et vous laissera tranquille après. »

Avant qu'elle tente de me contrer par une question rhétorique, je la coupe.

« - Je le sais parce qu'il aura reçu ce qu'il désire et que vous serez pour lui, pas plus intéressant que des mouches volantes dans le ciel. Je le sais, parce que, durant la journée, vous aurez parcouru une longue distance et que la nuit, vous serez entouré d'une milice armée contre toute créature de la nuit et, s'ils ignorent notre existence, étant d'une faible barrière, ils seront la meilleure protection contre lui, de par leur croyant qui poussera à la surveillance constante, à l'attende d'une créature à chaque bruissement de feuilles. Vous serez entourés de feux, rien ne vous arrivera et cela constituera une épine qu'il ne va pas franchir pour une si faible récompense. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je te promets que c'est le mieux.

\- Permets-le-moi.

\- Je te le prom-

\- Non. Promets-moi que, quel que soit le résultat, quel que soit ce qui arrive, tu n'abandonneras pas et feras tout pour nous rejoindre. »

Je restai silencieux, lui faisant face, perdu dans ce que je dois faire, me refusant à lui mentir.

« - Promet-le ! »

Je serrai les poings et les dents, fermant les yeux en détournant la tête.

« - Regarde-moi et fait le. »

Je soupirais, ouvrant les yeux lentement pour les plonger dans les siens.

« Promis. Je ferai tout pour vous rejoindre sur le chemin.»

xxx

Le comte resta silencieux, les poings serrés, immobile dans une posture de colère. J'attendis quelques minutes, avant de comprendre avant lui. Je coupe le magnéto et annonçai l'interview être terminée pour moi, revenant demain, restant respectueux, tout en partant en vitesse.

Quand la porte fermée derrière moi, je marchais en vitesse, arrêtant un serviteur pour annoncer que le comte n'est pas dans un état à voir quelqu'un, me faisant prouver mes dires par un bruit sourd. Par habitude, le connaissant, le serviteur comprit et me proposa le souper du soir, ou plutôt, un repas d'avant l'Aude, que j'accepte, ayant, moi-même, besoin de me détendre, sans forcément rapporter ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit, de toute façon, personne ne me posa de questions à ce sujet, se concentrant que sur moi.

xxx

\- Après ma promesse, Mikoto fut plus coopérative, faisant sa valise. M'imitant, elle n'emporta pas grand-chose, ayant besoin que du minimum pour vivre, surtout que tous les « cadeaux » que je nous ai pris, n'étaient que des objets vides de sens. Quand on eut fini, le zénith avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

« - Sasuke.

\- Oui maman ?

\- Viens te reposer. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. »

Malgré son argument des plus crédibles, j'ai bien compris qu'elle voulait surtout me serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qui pouvait arriver durant le jour, me souvenant de ce que la lumière lui a fait, souriant et prenant un air loin, innocent, en la prenant dans mes bras avant elle, donnant l'impression d'être la personne qui a le plus besoin de ce câlin, ce qui n'était pas qu'une impression et je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai senti son odeur de rose des champs, que j'ai entendu le chant de sa respiration, le battement de son cœur et surtout, en sentant sa peau, douce, sur moi.

Tout cela, cumuler, me fit la serrer plus fort encore, tout en me retenant d'en pas lui faire mal. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas la voir, quand je la sentis trembler et surtout, quand l'écho de nos larmes tomba. Je ne pleurai pas à proprement parler. Cela aura été plus horrible et gâche le moment, Mikoto ne se retenant pas pour pleurer pour nous deux, pour exprimer notre peur, notre envie que cette vie continue. Cette envie qu'on vieillisse ensemble et ne meurt qu'après avoir laissé une plus grande trace sur l'Histoire.

Nous nous endormîmes de fatigue, nous réveillant quand le soleil commença à se rougir, signale pour nous de notre départ. Un sac sur notre épaule, nous sortîmes de l'hôtel. Je m'arrêta au comptoir pour parler rapidement avec l'homme, lui annonçant notre départ, le remerciant de nous avoir si bien accueillis et avoir été un grand hôte.

« - Monsieur-

\- Dans la chambre, j'ai laissé des biens, devant avoir une valeur de plus de mille pièces, ne laissez personne vous dire moins. Fait en ce que vous voulez, je vous les donne… Pour vos « problèmes d'amnésie. » »

L'homme sourit, mais je sentis bien dans ses yeux une légère déception et tristesse de notre départ.

« Prenez soin de vous. »

Je lui retournai le compliment et parti sans me retourner, ne voulant pas qu'on perte plus de temps. Nous traversions le village avec vitesse, entourés par les constructions, qui prirent la couleur or du soleil. Je ne sentis pas sa présence, mais cela ne me rassura pas pour autant.

Je frappai à la porte d'Hiruzen, le surprenant par ma présence.

« -Sasuke ?

\- Hiruzen. Je vous présente ma mère. Mikoto Uchiwa. Maman, Hiruzen Sarutobi, mon futur employeur. »

Ma mère s'inclina en le remerciant pour la chance qu'il me donna, gênant Hiruzen, qui me fit compliment que je le méritais.

« - Je suis désolé de vous demander cela, Hiruzen, mais j'ai une rapide affaire à régler cette nuit et je doute, même si je ferais tout pour, pouvoir vous accompagner demain. Non pas que je revienne sur ma parole, juste que cela prenne du temps et que je ne voudrais pas retarder votre départ. Ainsi, j'ai pensé que ma mère pourrait partir avec vous et je vous rejoindrais dès que j'ai fini, cela ne risquera pas de prendre longtemps. »

J'ignore si je les attirais, si inconsciemment, je leur faisais confiance, mais je choisis toujours de m'accompagner de personne qui sait lire derrière mes mots. Hiruzen, regardant ma mère et moi rapidement, pris un ton sérieux.

« - Je peux te faire accompagner. Si c'est un problème d'argent, je peux t'assurer que je peux te le donner sans soucis. »

Je secoue rapidement la main et la tête, souriant faussement, décidant de moins me cacher sans tout révéler.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. C'est une simple mésentente. Je vais règle cela et vous rejoindre après. Je vous le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que vous pensez ne pas tenir. »

J'allais répondre que cela n'était point mon style, mais je compris que ce fut, non un conseil, mais un ordre, faisant, avec soupir et véracité, ma demande.

« - Je vous garantis que cette histoire ne peut pas être réglée autrement que par moi et ce que je vais faire. Je ne veux pas mêler mon entourage et encore moins vous et ma mère. Acceptez, je vous prie, de prendre ma mère pour la nuit et partir avec le soleil ensemble. Je ferai mon possible pour vous rejoindre. »

Hiruzen n'attendit pas pour accepter, laissant rentrer ma mère en me prenant mon sac. Ma mère s'avança, s'arrêtant, contre sa volonté, pour se retourner vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras, me serrer avec toute sa force en me chuchotant de tenir ma promesse.

Je restai silencieux, me faisant libérer par Hiruzen, qui a bien compris la raison de mon silence, en demandant à celle-ci de rentrer avant qu'elle prenne froid. Je saluai ma mère et mon ami, vocalement, faisant un signe à l'homme, pour le remercier et un sourire à ma mère pour qu'elle grave cette image de son garçon, tandis que moi, ce fut l'image d'une autre mère terrifiée qui me hantera

xxx

Le comte prit un instant silencieux, tant pour respirer que pour se préparer à me raconter cette fameuse nuit. Moi, j'en fis de même, avant une bouteille à côté de moi, sentant que je vais en avoir besoin.

xxx

\- Sentant les problèmes que causera notre combat, ou même pour éviter une éventuelle intervention et la mort de personne non-concernée, j'ai quitté le village pour m'enterrer dans la forêt, bien loin, marchant sans m'arrêter pendant que la nuit tombait. Sous la lune qui commença à s'éclaircir, je repérai les lieux autour de moi, ne voulant pas me faire surprendre.

Me refusant de me fatiguer plus que de raison, j'allumai un feu et attendis, assis contre un arbre. Dès que la lumière de la lune éclaira le paysage, apparaissant devant moi, droit, séparé uniquement par le feu. Sans me presser, malgré la pression qu'il me mit d'être immobile à m'observer, je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, aussi fermer que je le fus durant notre partie. Il eut ce même sourire qu'à notre table, affichant des dents pointues, en crochet, émettant un petit bruit, caractéristique d'un rire faible.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'attendes. »

Sa voix fut serpentaire, donc je vous laisse imaginer. Je ne répondis pas, quoique je mourusse d'envie de lui rappeler que lui et moi n'avons pas fait d'affaire ensemble.

« - Tu sais, Sasuke, malgré notre dernière rencontre, je n'ai rien contre toi. Je vois, au premier coup d'œil, que tu es un nouveau-né. Cela ne te tente pas de venir avec moi ? Je pourrais t'apprendre et répondre à toutes tes questions, te donner bien plus que tout ce que ce vieil homme t'a promis. »

Malgré ce que représente son annonce, à savoir qu'il connaît mes projets pour Konoha, je reste optimiste qu'il ne sache rien sur Mikoto, me disant qu'il a dû nous espionner durant notre conversation, remuant le feu doucement pour pas qu'il s'éteigne, quoique ma vision soit des plus claire.

« - Tu es vraiment spécial Sasuke. Rares sont les gens comme toi, arrivant à paraître humain, à ne pas s'ennuyer de notre pouvoir, mais tu ne connais qu'une partie infime de nos pouvoirs. Soyons réalistes, sans que j'aie besoin de préciser l'expérience qui nous sépare et mon niveau de savoir qui dépasse le tien, penses-tu vraiment m'avoir dans un combat ? »

À peine, il finit sa phrase que j'ai déjà une bûche enflée en main, lui balançant en plein visage, le prenant par surprise, me levant avec une autre bûche dans la main droite, le frappant de toutes mes forces avec, brûlants son visage d'un aller-retour, lâchant ma bûche pendant que je lui colle un crochet du gauche dans sa joue, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

Profitant qu'il soit drogue, je le saisis à pleine main et le balançai dans le feu que j'ai créé, le voyant s'agiter et hurler à plein poumon en se tortillant. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience de combat, pour pas dire aucune, mais je sais que, dans le monde des affaires, quand on fait face à un gros poisson, a une épreuve qu'on sait insurmontable, la dernière chose à faire, c'est se laisser impressionner, devant donner son maximum pour ne pas avoir de regret et agir en premier, par surprise, sans faire preuve d'honneur.

Sans hésiter une seconde, je pris la bûche et lui ai foncé dessus pour lui, « fracasser » comme on dit, la face, l'immobilisant, brisant mon arme, m'arrêtant à peine une seconde, pour le voir immobile à terre, mort. Sans perdre de temps, je fuis comme un lâche, dans la pénombre, pendant que le feu s'éteignit. Je peux aisément vous annoncer avoir eu une meilleure endurance que vous, même sans exercice, mais celle-ci fit multiplier par l'adrénaline, sentant mon cœur tapé dans ma poitrine à tout rompre, ne m'arrêtant que quand mon esprit fit libérer du poids l'entravant.

Autour de moi, l'obscurité transperce mes yeux, laissant apparaitre les arbres comme paysage. J'ignorais complément où je me trouvais et cela ne m'inquiéta pas plus. Je savais, à ce moment, avoir fait ce qu'il fallait et ma destination future, quand le soleil se lèvera. Un pas ne fut fait, que mon corps trembla, prévenant trop tard.

Un lien s'entoura autour de gorge, me projeta en arrière violemment pour me faire traverser des arbres comme du polystyrène, même si mon dos me fit penser à de la pierre, chutant violemment vers le sol pour m'y écraser comme une comète, ouvrant la bouche en émettant un bruit de douleur, coupé par le manque d'air, mon corps brisé comme du verre.

C'est quand la douleur du choc passa, comme un courant électrique, pour laisser celle, frénétique, des conséquences d'un tel choc, que mon torse se fit écraser d'un coup de pied, me faisant enchaîner des coups de poids au visage, ma tête me sonnant comme des cloches. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que les étoiles, mes oreilles me sifflaient, dans ma bouche, je sentais mes dents tomber et mon sang coulé et le plus incroyable dans tout cela, c'est que je me refusais à tomber inconscient.

Les coups tombaient, je commençai à sentir un rythme quasi-régulier, profitant d'un retour pour lui cracher le sang en bouche sur son visage, saisissant mon haut pendant sa surprise de mon geste, pour me redresser d'un coup en le tirant, lui collant un violent coup de tête, me sonnant plus qu'autre chose, me prenant un coup de poing après. Loin de le lâcher, j'en profita pour le tirer encore plus et recharger d'une coup de tête, frappant, du sommeil de mon crâne, son menton, le lâchant sous la douleur que je ressentis, lui tombant à terre. Profitant d'un semi-reflexe, je me dégagea de sous lui, le frappant de mes pieds, comme une bête qui se remit sur ses pieds, me reculant pour le fuir en ayant le tournis, devant regarder où je vais, mais retournant la tête, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue. Je vis juste une ombre qui s'approche de moi, tel un serpent, pour me saisir la gorge et me plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui se fissura sous le choc.

M'étant retrouvé ainsi, moins de vingt-quatre heures avant, tel une bête impuissante, il pensa recommencer.

Seulement, je suis de caractère à ne pas aimer tomber deux fois dans le même piège, ayant eu, pendant que le soleil fut notre hôte, le temps de réfléchir à comment me sortir de cette situation, appliquant, par pur réflexe, ce que la théorie me disait. Je frappa, du coin de ma main droite, l'intérieur de son coude, le pliant pour enchaîner d'un crochet du gauche avec vitesse. Loin de me lâcher, il émit un léger bruit de grondement en me replaquant avec force, n'ayant pas eu conscience de ce que la colère l'eut fait. L'arbre, épais comme un mur de trois rangé, se brisa sous le choc de la charge de mon dos, tombant sur nous et donnant le sens propre à "être passé sous un arbre", m'immobilisant à terre, le dessous de la ceinture broyée.

Je hurlerai bien, mais je sentis que l'occasion ne s'y prêtait pas, serrant les dents en émettant quelque gémissement, que je ne pouvais retenir, tirant sur mon corps en même temps que je poussais de mes bras. Même si ma force surpasse la vôtre, malgré aucun exercice, je n'arrivai pas à le faire bouger. Était-ce un début de ma limite ? Ou parce que je n'étais pas à mon apogée ? Les coups n'ayant pas mal fatigué, même si je ne le laisse pas transparaitre dans mon récit, vous racontant les choses telles qu'elles sont. La fatigue, la douleur et l'impression de la mort à mes côtés, furent constante, autant que cette envie de survivre, de ne pas abandonner et de résister. Je n'ai aucune technique à ce moment, agissant uniquement par l'instinct et la force brute que je possédais. Si cela était suffisant pour quelque paysan, pour mon adversaire du moment, j'étais un enfant contre un adulte.

Les yeux fermés, pour me donner plus de force dans ma poussée, les vieux réflexes, je sentis le poids être augmenté, ouvrant les yeux pour voir le sourire carnassier et les yeux en fente jaune de cette enflure.

« - Hihihi. Bravo. Je reconnais que là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Trois fois que tu arrives à me prendre par surprise.

J'aurai presque regretté de ne pas monter le niveau, mais tes tests sont plus que satisfaisants. »

Je cessai de me débattre, tombant sur le dos en soupirant de rage, prenant inspiration.

« Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir, Sasuke ?

\- Cessez de m'appeler « Sasuke » ! Nous ne sommes nullement familiers ! »

Il émit un rire plus cristallin, plus sifflant, me brillant les oreilles.

« -Oh. Très prétentieux… »

Un sifflement me fit ouvrir les yeux en tournant le regard, pour voir un serpent à côté de moi, me surprenant d'être énorme et complément inconnu. Si je n'ai jamais été expert en animaux, comme vous, je sais quels sont ceux que je peux rencontrer chez moi. On parlait ainsi plus d'attaques de Loup, d'Ourse et Rat, ou d'autre charogne, mais jamais de Serpent. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de voir devant moi ce qui m'était présenté que par image enfantine et description de livre d'aventures, mais surtout de voir que ce serpent, naviguant vers moi, sort du bras gauche de l'homme, souriant de me faire briser mon masque de marbre.

« … Même si cela n'est pas à son avantage. Pauvre petit enfant, seule la nuit, terrifié. »

Je me repris bien vite, refermant mon cadenas avec aisance, quand je compris qu'il pouvait me lire.

« Pauvre enfant, terrifié et qui veut jouer au dur. »

Le serpent me passa dessus, sifflant à mon oreille, revenant encore et encore, finissant par réussir à me passer en dessous.

« Pauvre enfant qui découvre les monstres de la nuit. »

Quand je compris ce que le serpent essaie de faire, je le dégagea sans peur, doutant qu'il puisse m'être mortel, après tout ce que je me suis pris, ne faisant pas attention à ses sifflements menace, serrant les yeux et les mains sur son corps visqueux qui me glisse des doigts pour se retourner et me foudroyé, de sa morsure, l'avant-bras gauche, plusieurs fois avant de m'attaquer au visage. La douleur fut comme électrocutant, me paralysant le bras.

« Pauvre enfant qui ignore tous des règles de nos vies, apprend que même si cela ne peut nous tuer, le venin peut nous faire un effet, surtout les miens. »

J'appris bien plus vite que ses mots m'arrivaient au cerveau, mes membres, touchés, devenant insensibles, mollassons, refusant de répondre, ou trop lentement, tombant comme des morts, comme mon corps, qui resta immobile, mes yeux restant ouvert pour voir cet homme me sourire, sa voix devenant plus chantant, un berceau sifflant qui m'hypnose.

« Pauvre enfant perdu. Vois en-moi ton sauveur, ton parent, qui t'a trouvé et adopter. Endors-toi sous ma voix douce et calme, n'ai plus peur maintenant. Moi, Orochimaru, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

xxx

Un silence lourd prit place dans la pièce. Je n'osais rien dire, le comte est perdu dans son récit, resta silencieux un long moment. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, où je sentis qu'il ne pouvait continuer et voulait être seul. C'était proche, mais je sentais en moi une toute autre envie que le laisser seul.

Je pars au bar, lui préparant un verre, avec cette boisson spéciale, que je ne dois pas boire, qui lui est réservé, lui faisant un cocktail, comme je le ferais avec un alcool lambda. J'ignore si cela peut-être considéré ainsi, mais je tente le coup et lui rapporte avec calme, lui tentant sans me faire pressant.

Je reste un long moment immobile, dans cette posture, sans voir le temps passer, trop concentré sur les traits du comte, son calme froid, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon, la sensation de la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur épicée que dégage son parfum, mais, surtout, sur cette envie de l'aider, de le prendre dans mes bras ou n'importe quoi de stupide pour qu'il puisse sortir de son état, quitte à être déplacé.

Sans préavis, il se redressa d'un coup, tel un dauphin, lentement, levant la tête en air en prenant une grande inspiration, donnant l'impression d'un chant de baleine qui fit battre mon cœur, soupirant lentement en se tenant droit, ouvrant les yeux en même temps qu'il me prend le verre des mains, sans me regarder.

xxx

\- Merci.

xxx

Je ne répondis qu'un charabia, qui me fait que gâcher de la bande, mais ne provoqua aucun rancune chez le compte, me reprenant du mieux que je peux pour lui dire que c'était naturel et n'avait pas vocation à être remercié.

Il boit le verre lentement fermant les yeux, les ouvrants pour poser le verre sur le balcon, avant de me prendre le poignet droit, faisant battre mon cœur à double vitesse et m'électrocute tout le corps. Sans qu'il me laisse le temps de comprendre, il me tira à lui, approchant ma tête à la sienne, mes lèvres à ses jumeaux, se défiant aux derniers moments pour que je tombe sur son épaule gauche, chuchotant à mon oreille de me calmer d'une voix si calme, si basse, si chantée, que le micro qu'il possède ne le prit que comme une brise d'air. Malgré le ton, sa voix se répercute dans tout mon corps et mon cœur ralentir, prenant un rythme plus calme, quoique je sente en moi le Désir monter, surtout en ayant aussi près son odeur sous le nez et sa peau à mes côtés.

Avant de faire un mouvement, de respirer, je me sentis voler, quittant le sol, pour le regagner une seconde après, assis sur le canapé sans que je comprenne comment, prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, mon corps complètement essoufflé, sentant dans mes mains quelque chose de glaçant, regardant pour y voir un verre remplit de glaçon et d'un liquide transparent avec du citron, que je bus sans hésiter, sursautant quand j'entendis le comte au moment où mon verre est vide.

xxx

\- Je tiens à m'excuser mon ami, si vous me permettez de vous appeler encore ainsi.

xxx

Le comte me fit face, droit, devant le bar, pour se faire une boisson, se retournant avec un air nonchalant, s'approchant de moi pour s'asseoir sur une chaise en me regardant. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il enchaîne.

xxx

\- Je sais que mon comportement n'avait rien de digne, qu'une traîtrise sans nom peut qualifier ce que je vous ai fait, mais il me fallait agir ainsi, autant pour votre salut, que pour mon bien.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je vous ai fait plonger dans une latence. Vous devez avoir un souvenir parfait de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq minutes, pourtant, cela fut le résultat d'un entretien de plus de trois jours.

\- Comment ?

\- « Comment » j'ai fait ? Ou « comment » vous ne comprenez pas ?

\- J'ai bien compris et le comment vous avez fait ne m'intéresser plus. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Mon état. Oh, bien sûr, vous avez agi avec la meilleure action et je ne serais que trop, vous remerciez. Seulement, je ne pouvais simplement pas continuer mon récit sans faire ça, mon silence d'avant étant le résultat de cette réflexion. Je pourrais vous avoir dit que c'était là, après qu'Orochimaru s'est présenté, mon dernier souvenir, vous avoir dit que c'est ainsi que se termina ma vie d'humain, que je savais, vous n'auriez rien compris, surtout quand je vous aurais décrit mon état à mon réveil.

Or, vous ayant fait subir cette latence, je peux affirmer, sans aucun doute, que ce que vous avez connu comme réveil, fut-ce que j'ai eu après son discours.

\- Donc, en vous réveillant, vous êtes devenue un nouvel homme ? C'est donc ainsi que vous renaissez ? Perdu dans votre environnement, à vous demander ce qui s'est passé et vous imaginez ce qu'il a pu vous arriver, sachant que tout était possible ?

\- Principalement, même si le côté réveille d'un sommeil ne fut dû particulièrement qu'à cette fois-là. Rassurez-vous, je ne recommencerais sans doute plus quand je vous parlerai de mes prochaines vies, doutant même que vous surviriez si je vous le faisais-

\- Que m'avez fait pendant ses trois jours ?

\- Rien. J'aurais pu tout vous faire, mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Pourquoi ? Votre voix ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ne vous crois-je pas ? Vous m'avez raconté mille folies que ma raison humerait à l'absurde et là, vous me faites une simple explication qu'elle me hurle au mensonge.

\- Je ne suis pas vous.

xxx

Le sourire qu'il me fit à ce moment m'énerva tout autant qu'il m'étonna, tant je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre.

xxx

\- Je ne vous ai rien fait. À vous de voir si vous me croyez ou non. Sachez, en tout cas, que votre état, fut le mien à mon réveil et que je ne vous donnerais, pour cette fois, nullement l'occasion de me fuir. Je me dois de profiter de vous, de cet état de perdition que vous avez, pour vous conter mon récit.

Mon réveil fut mollasson, ouvrant les yeux, perdus, regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans une pièce sombre, arrivant à percer le brouillard offert autour de moi. Je savais que je n'étais plus dans la forêt, me doutant ne pas être en sécurité, que je devais agir avec discrétion. Mes sens étaient brouillés, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Pour la première fois de cette vie, je connus la terreur, par extension, ce fut la première terreur de cette existence.

De toute ma volonté, je me suis levé, utilisant mes mains pour pouvoir tenir un semi-équilibre. Quand je fus début, sentant mon corps se tendre sous l'effort, un tremblement me prit, agitant l'intérieur de mon corps en remontant pour sortir de ma bouche, sans que je puisse le contrôler, ou même sentir que cela vienne. Je vous passerais le détail, mais, ma discrétion fut bien achevée à ce moment, le bruit de mes toux accompagnant avant d'être suivi de mon corps qui s'effondra, hurlant en ayant l'impression de sentir mes os se briser, tel du verre, se chauffant à blanc pour se ressouder.

Je ne restai pas ainsi longtemps ; juste le temps que je n'ai plus aucune force de sentir mon environnement, que mes sens s'éteignaient et que la « drogue », en moi, fasse son effet anesthésiant ; quand une lumière me brûla les yeux, sur mon nord-est, tournant le regard, comme un insecte, attiré par la lumière, ne voyant qu'une silhouette.

« - Tu es déjà réveillé ? C'est impressionnant. »

Je restai mollasson à sa remarque, la voyant s'approcher de moi, la lumière m'attirant, me cachant qui la tenait.

« - Relevez-le. Il doit être lavé. Ensuite, amenez le dans sa chambre.

xxx

Je commençai, à cet instant, à reprendre des couleurs, ayant enregistré ses mots, comme mon magnéto, que j'ai entendu comme un écho. Faisant le lien avec moi, je compris pourquoi le comte fut perdu dans la manière de me raconter cette partie, ridiculement petit, de son récit, mais importante pour lui.

xxx

\- Je perdis connaissance pour me réveiller avec une nouvelle force, littéralement. Sous Mikoto, je ne connus jamais un réveil aussi puissant, mais je connus aussi le premier déplaisir de ne pas me réveiller avec le visage de ma mère en face de moi, me faisant souvenir ce qui s'est passé dans les bois, comment cela s'est fini, comprenant la conséquence. Fuyant la vue d'un plafond en pierre, je me tourna sur le côté, restant immobile à m'imaginer avec elle, laissant mon corps exprimé en silence mon ressenti, écoutant la chanson de mon cœur battant.

Restant dans mon illusion, je me refusa à connaitre mon environnement, n'en sentant aucune forme de vie, donc aucun intérêt à quitter mon monde. Le temps passa, permettant à mon corps de se calmer et laisser reprendre Raison. Celle-ci, à peine ayant carte blanche, me fit utiliser tous mes sens à leur apogée de ce que je pouvais supporter, voyant devant moi une porte fermée, seul intérêt dans une pièce en pierre vide, hormis le lit où j'étais installé, le quittant pour ouvrir la porte, tombant sur un couloir, illuminé par des bougies accroché sur les murs, de pierre creusée.

Ce fut la première fois que je voyais cela, le mélange de couleurs de la pierre et du feu, ainsi que l'odeur, qui ne m'attira point, un prémisse de ma mort, quittant ma chambre en marchant dans une direction prise par pur-instinct, sans connaitre de doute dans mes pas. J'eus beau être sûr, je ne connaissais rien de l'endroit où j'étais et c'est uniquement parce que je suis tombé sur un guide, que j'ai pu atteindre mon objectif. Celui-ci était droit, les cheveux gris, me saluant avec un petit sourire, ayant, derrière ses lunettes, le regard d'une fouine, que j'eus envie d'arrêter pour lui faire manger.

« Sasuke. Ravis de vos voir-

\- Où est Orochimaru ?!

\- Dans la pièce principale. Je vous conduis à lui, il vous a-

\- Tais-toi et marche ! »

Malgré mal rage et mes mots durent, il ne perdu point son sourire, me tournant le dos sans hésitation pour me guider dans ce dédale de pierre, éclairé par les bougies, m'amenant à une porte en bois avant de m'y laisser en partant de son côté, me saluant de son éternel regard de fouine. Je me promis, une fois que j'aurai ce que je veux, de lui arracher son regard, rentrant sans me faire inviter.

Dans la pièce, une simple table, avec cette face de vipère assis, mangeant nonchalamment, avalant ce qu'il a en bouge avant de me sourire, me coupant avant que j'eus dit un mot.

« - Attention à tes mots et le ton que tu vas employer avec moi. J'accepte que tu sois perdu dans ce lieu et ce qui t'est arrivé, mais si cela doit détruire ce que j'aime chez toi, je n'hésiterai pas à te briser. »

Je serrai les poings, Raison surpassant Colère, la balayant quand je ferma les yeux et soupira lentement.

« - Assieds-toi. Nous allons parler un peu. Tu as faim ? »

J'acceptai son invitation à table, refusant de partager la mie.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Orochimaru et tu es ici chez moi.

\- Votre identité et cet endroit ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux partir.

\- À ta convenance. »

Je fus surpris par cette réponse, m'attendant à être prisonnier de lui, n'attendant pas pour me lever quand elle passa, me faisant stopper.

« - Je veux d'abord te parler. Après notre conversation, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu désires. Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger ?

\- Non. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-Te faire la proposition de te guider dans cette nouvelle existence. Comme je te l'ai dit, la dernière fois, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, juste d'aide.

Nous en sommes là, uniquement, à cause de ton premier coup.

\- Je ne veux rien de vous. Ma vie actuelle me plaît déjà et je ne veux rien découvrir de plus.

\- Allons. Cela se voit, de par ton comportement, ou même tes yeux, que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de nihiliste.

\- J'ai déjà une vie qui m'attend et elle est loin de vous. Je ne désire rien d'autre que partir sur mon chemin. Excusez-moi, pour notre dernier rencontre, mais, comme vous me l'avez si bien dit, vous avez fait couler mon sang le premier et c'est pour me prémunir d'une vengeance que j'ai attaquée. Je peux considérer que nous sommes à égalité, au vu de ce que j'ai subi dans mon acte et vous dans le vôtre.

\- Je ne m'attache pas à des détails tels que la vengeance ou autres. Tu n'es qu'un enfant dans un monde d'adultes et si tu refuses que je te guide, je ne vais pas te forcer la main. Seulement, si tu veux partir pour Konoha, avec ce vieil homme, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'il est mort. »

J'écarquillai les yeux à la nouvelle, me retenant de hurler de panique pour Mikado.

« - Je n'y suis pour rien, je t'en donne ma parole et suis prêt à tout pour te le prouver.

\- Qui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. En vérité, mon objectif était, à ton réveil, de te proposer de partir pour Konoha ensemble, que tu retrouves cette femme, que tu considères comme ta mère… Ne fais pas cette tête, évidemment que je savais. Tu en as parlé avec l'homme et c'était connu de tout le village où tu avais une « mère ». Je voulais m'y installer et reste dans l'ombre, avec pour but de te guider quand tu aurais eu des questions sur tes pouvoirs, te donner les réponses, que cette femme ne t'aurait jamais données, t'aider à te nourrit dans cette grande ville. Malheureusement, quand je suis partie pour Konoha, j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés.

\- Non… Ils étaient accompagnés… Le chemin était sûr.

\- Sasuke… Monsieur Uchiwa si vous préférez. Nous ne vivons pas dans une époque facile. Vous, moi, Nous, nous pouvons marcher en plein nuit,

dans le pire endroit du monde, on survivrait. Les humains sont si fragiles. Ce sont des insectes qu'un rien tue, s'entre-tuant entre eux par-dessus tout, créant pour se détruire. Un animal, une bande de voleurs. Tout est possible pour caussé leur grand départ.»

Sans cri égard, je me suis levé pour partir à la porte.

« - Où vas-tu ? »

Me demanda-t-il avec une voix calme.

« -Je vais la chercher. Donnez-moi la direction de Konoha si vous voulez m'aider, ou laissez-moi partir, je la retrouverai. »

Un soupir long de sa part, suivi de mon nom chuchoté avec désespoir, suivi.

« -Même si je vous annonçais leur emplacement, que j'ignore, vous ne trouverez rien. Nous ne sommes pas le lendemain de notre combat, il vous a fallu un mois pour vous remettre de vos blessures, un mois que je vous nourris, assurant que la faim ne vous tourmente pas. Leur corps sera inidentifiable, quoiqu'ils aient connu, même si ce n'est pas de blessure, la faim à invoquer la mort et le temps bien plus assassins.

\- J'irais à Konoha ! Ils ont pu avoir un retard quand vous êtes arrivé ! »

Lui fils-je en me retournant avec la rage du désespoir. Il secoua la tête en me regardant avec un visage désolé.

« J'y suis allé il y a quinze jours. Comme je l'ai dit, si ce n'est pas de blessure, la faim les a eu. Il n'y a rien d'autres dehors, que vous ne connaissiez. C'est un nouveau monde pour vous… Une nouvelle vie. »

xxx

Le comte fini ainsi son récit, pas plus souriant, pas plus en colère, désespérant ou silencieux. Juste ainsi.

xxx

\- Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, rien. Si je me suis réveillé en plein forme, j'étais mourant. La nouvelle de la mort de Mikoto fut tellement désespérante, qu'elle me tua. Pas sur le coup, bien sûr, je suis sortie, me retrouvant dans une forêt et j'ai marché pendant des jours et des jours sans jamais savoir où aller ni quoi faire, me laissant dépérir, ne me nourrissant plus. Si la faim fut oppressante, elle m'apprit qu'elle ne sera pour moi qu'un vulgaire poids, horrible à supporter, la pire torture, sans jamais me tué, le désespoir s'en étant chargé, renaissant un matin en prenant le chemin vers Orochimaru.

Avant de me juger, rappelez-vous que je n'avais plus rien. J'avais un intérêt pour vous, dans mon ancienne vie, de par mon amour de Mikado. Je n'avais aucune Envie, encore moi celle de me mêler à vous. J'aurais pu décider de devenir ermite, mais je préféra la voie du Savoir.

\- Et Konoha ? Pourquoi ne pas y être allé ?

\- Pour quel intérêt aurais-je dû y aller ?!

xxx

Je sursautais au cri du comte, remplie de colère et reproche, le voyant vite se reprendre d'un soupir.

xxx

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne suis pas retourné à Konoha parce que cela était trop dur. Voir ce que ma vie aurait été m'aurait plus détruit que remis en état. J'aurai dû le faire, j'ai le remords de ne jamais l'avoir fait et je peux vous jurer que je me maudis de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je me maudis. Je me hais, seulement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai préféré que croire en cet homme qui, certes, ne m'a pas menti en me disant qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, mais a été l'instigateur de ma pire vie, celle qui m'a tout pris et que je peux résumer simplement par "dépression".

Je m'excuse d'avance, ce sujet est très sensible et, malgré toute ma préparation, j'en suis encore à m'emporter. Je m'excuse aussi de devoir couper court à notre nuit, mais je veux mettre du temps entre cette ancienne vie et cette nouvelle. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, risque d'être aussi intense que notre actvitée plus courte.

\- Je comprends. Prenez votre temps, j'attendrais et travaillerais l'histoire en attendant. Cela me permettra de vous poser des questions si jamais quelque chose m'a échappé dans votre récit ou dans ses situations que vous m'avez présentées.

xxx

Le comte me sourit et je lui rendis, me levant pour ranger mon matériel, partageant un dernier verre avec lui, silencieux, intense, échangeant nos regards, avant que je parte dans ma chambre pour complètement décompression de toutes mes tensions.


End file.
